Alike We Are Series Journey of Discovery
by VampireQueen21
Summary: Book 1 RosSmallville XO, LizClark. Liz is an alien like Clark and the Kent's come to Roswell Full Summary inside
1. Prologue

Title: Journey of Discovery

Series: Alike We Are Series

Placement: Book 1

Author: Dez/Jezebel Jinx/VampireQueen21

Rating: Mature

Couple: Ship Jumper (Liz/Clark)

Summary: Liz is like Clark, the Kent's come to Roswell to visit with their family friends the Parker's. Neither family knows of the other gifted child. What happens when Liz and Clark's secret comes out and they find out they were supposed to be mated on Krypton.

Set: summer of S1 of Roswell and summer of S2 of Smallville with a few changes in both realms.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I swear. If I did don't you think I'd have Clark Kent and Lex Luthor strapped to my bed right now?

Warning: This fic is sort of fluffy, I really couldn't help it I had to balance my thoughts since I've been writing **The Havoc Series** which is partly how this fic came about so I could have something to pull me back from the evil writing.

A.N. Liz's parent's know about her alien status and about the Pod Squads. But the Pod Squad knows nothing except what they were told in that hologram in the Chamber. Instead of Clark putting on the Red K. in the summer of S2 he put it on the summer of S1 after the storm. Jor-El has contacted the Kent's and Clark, the message was basically you must conquer and find your mate. And with Kyle he already knows about the aliens he's known for about 6 months. More changes will be found in the fic.

**Prologue**

_Parker Home; June 23; 6:54 p.m._

Elizabeth Parker yawns while staring at the TV screen, channel flipping at break neck speeds, well not break neck but fast none the less. Her father never could understand how she could flip through channels so quickly and know it wasn't something she was interested in seeing.

It wasn't the fact Liz was an alien because Maria could do it too and she's as human as anyone is, maybe it was a girl thing. Finally finding a good show to view, Law & Order: SVU, she tossed the remote onto her bed lying back, enjoying watching the case unfold. Mmm, that Elliot Stabler could toss his clothes over her chair anytime.

This year has been difficult to say the least, for awhile everything was fine or as fine as it could be. She and Max had been hot and heavy for a couple of weeks about four months ago, before Tess came into the picture. After Tess arrived he became distracted until the point came when she saw them kissing out in the rain, it was then she realized she had to cut Max loose, it hurt, God did it hurt, but he didn't want to be with her anymore.

Max tried to deny that he wanted Tess, Liz even agreed to not break up with him for a week but yet again she caught them kissing, this time outside of Tess's house. She really did break up with him after that, the last thing she wanted was to be someone's second choice when their first choice was right in front of him or her and they were too stubborn to admit it.

After that Max and Tess were officially a couple, Liz was teased mercilessly by the popular student body saying things like 'Max dumped the prude', 'Little Lizzie couldn't compete with Tess', 'Prude Parker'. Your basic bull when one person breaks up with the other and the next day show up with their new squeeze.

Maria, being the best friend turned her back on Max and Tess every time they passed in the hallway scowling at Max for being so insensitive about Liz's feelings. There are times when Liz thinks Maria was more upset by the break-up then she was, probably since she viewed Liz and Max as being the perfect couple. He doted on her and she adored him so when they split it showed another relationship that didn't or couldn't work.

The rest of the Pod Squad, Michael and Isabel weren't cold to her, Kyle, Maria, or Alex but they weren't overly friendly either. Michael still had his on again; off again relationship with Maria and Isabel continued to dangle Alex on a little hook playing with him when she wanted someone to adore her. In case it's not obvious she wasn't a huge fan of Isabel; it wasn't because of her movie star good looks or even her cold snobbish façade. It was her treatment of Alex, Liz's best friend; she treated him like a doormat.

Wasn't till after the Pod Squad got the message from Isabel and Max's natural mother a month ago that they had decided to cut themselves off from their human friends. A meeting had been called, Max explained to her, Kyle, Alex, and Maria what their mother had told them and that they, they being the Pod Squad, were going to give destiny a try, not only that but they were going to get more in touch with their alien side.

Then they dropped the bomb so to speak, in order for them to get in touch with more of their alien genes they wanted to cut ties with them, the humans. Little did they know one of whom they thought were human, wasn't, not even close, if anything she was more alien then the Pod Squad. From what the P.S. had found out their abilities were just enhanced human abilities, while hers were pure alien.

After Max called the meeting to an end, Liz's three friends turned toward her as the unofficial leader. Instead of screaming that she's sure the Pod Squad expected from some of them, Liz simply nodded, respecting their wishes, and all she said was 'If that was what they wanted, they got it.' With their heads held high they left Michael's apartment, when they had gotten far enough away Maria broke down upset that Michael didn't even fight for their relationship.

For hours Maria cried with Liz and Alex comforting her, it took about two weeks before the Maria they knew and loved returned with a vengeance. During the past month Max, Tess, Michael, and Isabel were coming by the Crashdown, for aliens that wanted them to stay away from them they sure liked hanging out at the place where Liz and Maria worked and her friends hung out every day.

During a commercial break, Liz got up from her bed and began to throw her dirty clothes into her clothesbasket, she was going to do laundry tomorrow and didn't want to deal with getting all her clothes together in the morning. Yawning again she gets on her knees next to her bed and without thinking lifted her bed off the floor with ease checking if there were any clothes underneath it.

A shocked voice comes from her entryway. "Oh my God!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Liz calmly turns toward her door, "Hey Maria. You're early." Bends down picking up a sock that has at least been under there for a few weeks and a blouse she dropped on the floor early that week, her bed still firmly in her grasp above her head.

"Can you believe the nerve of those four?" She crosses her arms upset by what she witnessed in Crashdown. "They say that they want nothing to do with us humans, so what happens, they come into the place where we hang out and work. Not only that but they sit in my or your section, everyday."

Gently Liz rests her bed back onto the floor moving a little so it fit between her two end tables. "This is kind of a popular place to hang Maria." Her friend stares at her with disbelief gracing her face. "But I get what you're saying. It's irritating there's no doubt about that. We just can't let them know that it bugs us."

Sighing Maria plops down on Liz's bed, holding up a magazine with Lex Luthor on the cover. "This is who I need to get involved with. Rich, successful, the bald head is kinda weird but I could get used to that. It doesn't detract from his looks at all. Although, he does have those crazy eyes…" She closes the magazine and tosses it onto Liz's end table.

"So what happened downstairs that bothered you so much? Besides them being here?"

"Isabel was holding Michael's hand the entire time I was finishing up my shift, then when I left to go take a shower she saw me and began to kiss his neck. Ugh!" Her jaw tightens, "I've just started to move on and it hurts to see them together." Maria's voice quivers but she doesn't cry. "If they weren't so obvious in front of me it wouldn't be so hard, but the fact that at least Isabel is throwing it into my face every chance she gets is making it difficult."

Liz tries to think of something, anything that could get Maria's mind of Isabel and Michael for a little while, all that can come to mind is the man's life she saved an hour ago. "Saved someone today, Mr. Rouker a few miles down the road."

"Mr. Rouker? Oh, the banker guy. Who did he piss off?" It was common knowledge that no one liked this man, no matter when, where, or how you ran into this guy he was rude and obnoxious. He never has a good day, every time you go up to his window he gives you a scowl to go along with your day.

Liz drinks from her coke can, "Apparently Mrs. Taggert, the cleaning lady for his home, went off on him. Grabbed a bat from his son's room and started to beat him up, she went postal."

"Hon, I know you have these powers and you see them a way to help people who need it, but couldn't you have let Mrs. Taggert take care of him all the way? Couldn't you be late, say you were held up in superhero traffic? The police of Roswell will believe anything."

"Trust me I was tempted. I've had more than my share of run-in's with him but he's still a human being, albeit one with a bad attitude but one none the less." Chuckling at the image Maria caused to enter her mind. "You hungry?"

"Yea, thought about grabbing a burger from the kitchen but I didn't want to be around the Pod Squad any longer than necessary." She admits.

"Not a problem, we have some hamburger and buns I can heat up for you." She leaves for the kitchen; Liz remembered when she first got her heat-vision. It only activated when she was hot for some guy, something her father was not too pleased hearing about. For weeks she stayed away from Maria and her friends because she was afraid she'd hurt them until she got the power under control.

Her secret was one that wasn't really a secret, it was but it wasn't. Many people knew, her parents, Maria, Kyle, Alex, and even Jim knew. That's many in her book, all of the people she told were the people she trusted with all her heart and soul, she didn't have to worry about them running off to tell someone about their alien friend.

She, Elizabeth Claudia Parker, came from the planet Krypton, on her home planet she was named Livara she didn't know who her parents were or what her station was all she knew was that she felt loved. Liz's earliest memory wasn't a memory at all but a feeling she remembered having while still a baby, comforted, loved, wanted.

Years had past while she was in her little ship, 5 to be exact, she had hurdled to Earth under the guise of a meteor shower. When she opened her ship after the rough landing she walked around in an empty cornfield, she heard a truck but hid scared of the noise. She had to have trudged for miles when someone finally saw her walking around naked and confused.

Instantly she was scooped up and put in an orphanage, it was there that she met her adoptive parents, Nancy and Jeff Parker. They saw her and immediately wanted to take her home, even after the agency told them that she couldn't talk and had an abnormal amount of strength, they still wanted her to be a part of their family.

Grabbing the food and condiments she brings them into her room where Maria was drooling over Lex Luthor's picture. At times Liz felt guilty about bringing in her human friends and not her alien ones, but she was almost ashamed to say, that she didn't trust them. There was something always holding her back from letting them in on her secret. However after last month she was certain she made the correct decision in not exposing herself.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Crashdown; June 23; 7:13 p.m._

Isabel Evans taps her nails against the table, irritated at the service they've received, or rather not received. The waitress's were ignoring them and Jeff Parker; the Crashdown's owner wasn't doing a damn thing about it. She had an inkling that being ignored was Jeff's way at getting back at them for ignoring his daughter. Never would have thought he'd stoop to that level but obviously she was wrong.

"This is ridiculous; we have to continue working on our memories, not being here wasting our time." Tess practically growls at her lover and their friends. "Why do we even come here anymore, it's obvious they do not want our service."

Max sighs, "I've been trying to talk to Liz for the past few days but she just ignores me. Maybe if we're here she'll acknowledge me." He admits. Nothing has been the same since they had that meeting telling their human friends they didn't want contact with them anymore.

Apparently their friends took that too seriously and proceeded to shun them whenever they walked by. It was like none of them were there, Liz, Maria, Kyle, and Alex all went about their business and conversations like one of them hadn't said hello.

"Like I said before, we shouldn't be wasting our time with trying to get back into the humans good graces." Tess whispers low, no one could hear her except the three who are with her at the table. "Do any of you want to go back to the way things were with them? Where we were suppressed from using our abilities?"

"We weren't suppressed Tess, it was just that none of them could understand us. Granted our emotions are the same because we are part human and we are on Earth, but they didn't understand the alien side of us." Isabel stands up for the people that were once closer to her than her own parents. Although it wasn't for very long she was close to them.

Tess leans forward staring Isabel in the eyes. "We were embarrassed to use our powers in front of them. All because we wanted to be treated the same way as everyone else, well guess what we are not like everyone else. Again I ask do you really want things to go back to the way things were between us and the humans?"

Sighing Isabel shakes her head no, "But maybe if you didn't classify them as 'the humans' we could have had an easier relationship with them." She argues with Tess.

"Your relationship with them was stressed even before Nasedo and I arrived here." A waitress finally coming up to their table stopped her from continuing their conversation.

"What can I get you?" She pops her gum annoyingly.

Tess glares up at the waitress and flops back against the booth, "We've been waiting here for almost forty-minutes not being served, what is the reason for that?" She sneers up at the server.

"The kitchen was backed up, now what can I get you we have lots of customers here today." She taps her order pad waiting not so patiently. Just to get the un-friendly waitress away from their table they order food and drinks.

Michael can bet it's going to take forever to get their meal. He knows that the kitchen wasn't backed up, not with Jose and Steve running it, they were as efficient as two guys could get. Jeff Parker was letting them know that he didn't want their business, Michael was beginning to wonder if he still had a job to come to this weekend. He shakes off that thought, as much as Jeff didn't like the four of them right now he wouldn't fire Michael because of it.

A roar of laughter is heard from outside the Crashdown, moments later Kyle and Alex enter the restaurant, laughter barely held in check as they strode past what they called the "Backstabbers Table" without sparing the four sitting there a glance. Jeff who was standing behind the counter filling an order, saw the guys and gave them a big smile letting them know Liz and Maria were upstairs waiting for them.

Max, Michael, Isabel, and even Tess couldn't help but feel sad, before they would have been invited to go on up to the Parker's apartment because their friends were up there waiting for them. They would have been invited to the mall to hang with their human friends and just have a good time, now the Pod Squad wasn't apart of that world anymore all because they wanted to get in touch with their alien side.

The Crashdown phone rings, Jeff grabs it putting it to his ear, "Crashdown Café."

"Hey Jeff you slim ball, how's it goin?" A happy deep voice greets over the phone.

"Jonathan you scumbag, here's a voice I haven't heard for a few months, what the Hell have you been up too?" Jeff greets back, his grin wide; he and Jonathan Kent go way back. They met while in college, Jeff never wanted to become a restaurant owner so he rebelled, somewhat, but going to a college in Metropolis when his mother begged him to go to a local college was enough of a rebel to piss them off. Which worked for him at the time.

There he had met Jonathan Kent, destined farmer, if his father had anything to say about it, but if Jonathan had anything to say about he was going to be a professional football player, no matter what his old man said. The two young men had shared a dorm together and the rest as they say was friendship history, Jeff of course eventually went back to Roswell to take up where his father left off in the restaurant business and Jonathan went back to Smallville to become a farmer following in his father's footsteps.

"A lot, nothing Martha and I can't handle but a lot none-the-less, basically trying my best to keep my farm mine and away from the Luthor's." Jeff hears the sigh from the other end of the phone, instantly feeling bad for his friend. "Which is actually why I'm calling, Martha, Clark, and I really need a vacation. Martha remembered that you live in Roswell and she always wanted to go there so she wanted to know if you wouldn't mind being tour guides for us when we arrive there?"

Jonathan really loves Martha it was obvious in the way he was asking for a favor, he hates asking favors even something as simple as borrowing tool, but for Martha he'd do anything. "Of course we'll show you and your family around. Where are you planning on staying?"

"Not sure yet, Martha's been checking into a lot of different hotels around there but hasn't made up her mind yet." Jonathan admits.

"Then you're staying here." Before the proud man can protest Jeff continues with his offer. "Don't even bother saying no, we have plenty of room here. Nancy a few months ago insisted that I change my home office into a guestroom, she told me that I already had one office downstairs I didn't need the one upstairs. Shit she's been trying to change that room into a guestroom for years; needless to say she got her wish 4 months ago. You and Martha can crash there."

"What about Clark though? I don't want him sleeping out on the couch." Jonathan tries to find a reason, any reason where he can get out of imposing on his friend, he should have known Jeff would squash that in a heartbeat.

"Not to worry, we're almost done cleaning out the attic. Liz and I can put a bed up there and dresser, dust the cobwebs out, we even have a stereo that we can put up there so Clark can go off and have some privacy for a while. Lord knows Liz loves going off in her own world on her balcony." Jeff tells him, getting rid of his last excuse to not come stay with the Parker's.

Jeff waits while Jonathan mulls over his offer, he could hear his defeated sigh over the phone. "Alright, you have guests. We'll be heading up there in about a week and half, need to finish some…" he coughs uncomfortably, "…last minutes farming, hire someone to take care of the farm while we're gone but after all that we'll be up there."

"Great, Nancy will love seeing Martha again and don't really know about Liz and Clark though, last time they saw each other he stuck gum in her hair and she made it her personal mission in life to torture him the rest of the time we were down there." Jeff chuckles at the memory of his daughter running to him, at a normal human speed, crying saying the mean boy put bubble gum in her hair. From that day forward Liz and Alex, Maria had been away that summer, made poor Clark's visit a living hell.

They tied him to a chair, sticking various condiments, honey, mayonnaise, and relish in his hair and on his clothes, Nancy managed to stop Liz and Alex before it went any further. Later Liz had planned a water attack on the young Kent child throwing over twenty water balloons at the poor kid drenching him till his clothes stuck to him. That was when they were nine, since then the Kent's nor the Parker's had seen each other, not because of what happened with kids but because both families became busy with their lives that they couldn't take a needed vacation.

"Those two were vicious to each other weren't they?" Jonathan laughs loudly remembering other incidents involving their two kids. From the other end of the line Jeff can hear Martha calling for Jonathan. "I better go Jeff, we appreciate you offering to let us come stay with you for while on vacation."

"It's no problem, hey after everything you've done for me the least I can do is let you crash in my guestroom." Jeff and Jonathan say their good-byes, filled with 'later scuz bucket's' and 'see ya shit-for-brains'.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

A.N. I decided to kick out the Pod Squad part, it was giving me too much grief and it just didn't seem to fit in this chapter. For me it felt more like a Liz/Clark type of a chapter and I didn't want the Pod Squad part to screw it up. So it's a little shorter than it would have been with that small part in it but not that much shorter.

Also just a quick reminder there are many things that have been changed, Liz didn't go to Florida for the summer, Clark didn't run off influenced by Red K during summer of S2 instead summer of S1, the message Clark received from the ship was that he was sent here to conquer and he must find his mate and also the message V. Swann translated is slightly different. Some of it will be in this part. Enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

_Parker Household; June 23; 7:44 p.m._

Kyle and Alex have been sitting with the girls for the past twenty minutes regaling the girls with the double dates they returned from. The girls were twins and didn't speak a word of English, but the guys didn't care, they were blonde, blue-eyed, with curvy figures, and extremely interested in both Kyle and Alex.

"No offense and really I mean this in the nicest way guys, but it couldn't have been a very good date if you're here with us now. It's still really early; most good dates don't end till at least midnight." Maria teases the guys good-naturedly.

"Ha-ha, very funny Ria." Alex leans back in Liz's computer chair; he's been corresponding with Doctor Virgil Swann for a few weeks now. Ever since the man first contacted Liz with a picture of the Kryptonian symbol for 'hope' and said that he had answers for her and Liz wanted to find out more about this character before she met him.

First she asked Alex if he could check the e-mail to make sure if it was legit, no FBI codes that screamed 'this is a trap', fortunately he didn't find any but Liz still wasn't prepared to meet with this man. She wrote him as much a couple days after the first e-mail. Dr. Swann sent an e-mail message saying 'If you can read this I have the answers you're looking for.' followed by a series of symbols, to which Liz instantly read, the symbols read 'I'm a friend'.

From that point on Dr. Swann proceeded to send her messages in Kryptonian, telling her why she can read the symbols and that there was at least one more Kryptonian on this planet, possibly even more. The other alien he was talking about also arrived here on Earth during a meteor shower that Liz had come crashing down in. Where that child went he hadn't figured out till a little bit before he contacted her.

"Our dates if you must know had to go back to the hotel, something about not being able to stay out past 9 or something." Alex tells them distractedly typing with purpose on the keyboard.

Liz rolls her eyes. "Uh-huh, and it's only before 8:00 now, hmm, yep, dates didn't wanna have to deal with you two anymore." She teases; they know she loves them but they're like her brother's, so she has to torture them sometimes.

Kyle and Alex nod their heads and both the girls can see the gears in their heads turning with idea's, before they could react the two teenage boys jump onto the bed tickling and tossing pillows at the girls. Within seconds laughter and teasing insults were being passed back and forth, all didn't care that they could be heard downstairs. None of them really cared, all four were too busy being teenagers.

Approximately ten minutes later Jeff knocks on Liz's door, he hears the laughter and Liz's happily strained voice telling him to come in, he opens the door seeing Liz laying with her head on Kyle's chest and Maria laying on her legs and Alex shaking his head at the desk. All laughing deeply like they don't have a care in the world. "What are you four laughing at?"

"Maria was remembering a time when…" Liz put her hand over Kyle's mouth before he could continue, this was one memory that her father didn't need to hear or know about. At all. Coughing nervously Kyle abruptly stops laughing. "Never mind."

"Ahh, one of those remember when's…believe me I know those well enough," He shakes his head, "Have plenty of my own." Jeff whispers soft enough where Alex, Kyle, and Maria couldn't hear him but the way Liz rose her eyebrows he wondered if she heard him. With super-speed, heat vision, and super-strength being part of the mix why not super-hearing.

"What's up Dad?" Liz chuckles wiping the tears that formed in her eyes from laughing too hard.

"I need you to do me a favor, the Kent's are staying here for about a month or so they'll be arriving in a little over a week and I'm going to need the attic really clean."

Liz just stares at him. "The whole attic? Dad no one's gone up there in years. Why do you want me to clean it out anyway, we have a guest room now."

"Yes, but Clark is coming with them and he's not going to be sleeping on the couch" He begins to turn away to leave the room but twists back around "…and he's definitely not sleeping in your bed." He tells her as an afterthought.

Curling her lip in disgust she fake shivers, "Gross Dad, Clark Kent? In my bed? Let alone in my room? No way. I could hardly stand that little butt muncher when we were kids do you really think that's changed at all?" Shrugging her shoulders. "Besides he deserves the couch after everything he put me through as a kid."

"Like you didn't give as good as you got?" Jeff questions.

"Not the point," she points her index finger at him. Sighing Liz drops her head back, instead of landing on Kyle's chest she lands on the pillow. "Fine, I'll clean it out tomorrow after orientation up at the school; it should only take me a few minutes anyway."

"Thanks sweetie, I'm also going to need your help in bringing up some furniture." Liz scrunches up her nose but doesn't say a word as her father leaves. Great, she's going to be living under the same roof as Clark the Hellion Kent, what did she do to deserve this? She couldn't help the shiver that traveled through her body at just the name of Clark Kent, and it had nothing to do with disgust. What the hell is wrong with her?

Maria shakes her head. "I can't believe you and Alex are taking extra classes during the summer. It's official both of you are out of your minds." She leans back on the bed with Liz while lies face up between Maria's legs so he could lie on the bed too.

"Any college is going to look favorably on taking extra classes it gives me a better chance to get into Harvard. Besides it's not going to be all peaches and cream, Max, Tess, and Isabel are also taking that class." Liz sighs not looking forward to the class that starts in a week.

Alex turns from the computer to stare at Liz. "Don't worry, it's not like you're going to be alone while there, I'll be there." He grins at her before spinning back to the computer.

_Kent Farm; June 24; 4:58 p.m._

Jonathan turns toward Martha away from the sink where he finished the dishes and smiles at her. He can hardly believe that she was his, that she chose to be his and no one else's. "How would you like to stay with Jeff and Nancy when we go up to Roswell here in the next couple of weeks?"

"Oh Jonathan I would love that. We haven't seen them in so long, gosh the last time I even spoke to Nancy was when Liz turned thirteen and got her heart broken by that Jimmy Stern and Samantha Redding." Nancy had told Martha all about the incident.

Liz had been ready to go to her new friend Samantha's birthday party, had on a pretty dark blue dress with new low-heeled navy blue shoes and her hair all done prettily. Samantha was the most popular girl in school and Jimmy Stern was the most popular boy at school and to be invited by him to her birthday party was a big deal. Unfortunately, unbeknownst to Liz she wasn't being invited because they wanted her there. Oh sure they did want her there but only to tease and torment.

The young teenager had gone to the party hoping to finally be apart of the popular crowd, every little girl went through that want at some point. Wanting to be apart of the elite few, most grew out of that but some continued to strive for that goal. Jeff had waited in the car as Liz made her way up the walkway and watched as she knocked…and knocked…and knocked. Liz knocked for almost five minutes but no one answered the door, with super-speed she ran to her father's car and told him to take her home.

At school the next day Samantha and Jimmy were laughing along with all their friends at Liz, the only boy who wasn't laughing was Kyle Valenti. That day at lunch he sat with her, Maria, and Alex, telling her that he had nothing to do with the cruel joke that Sam and Jim played on her the previous night. It took a while for Liz to trust him but eventually she did. Even dated him for about five seconds until they realized they were better off as friends.

Clark came bounding into the room sweaty from playing basketball with Pete Ross his best friend, early that year he had told Pete his secret about being not quite normal and not quite human. At first he was freaked but eventually he came around and was now his only friend that he had no secrets from. It felt good to have a friend like that.

"Whose Samantha Redding?" He had caught the last few words his mother spoke to his father. Clark stalks to the fridge, opens it up and grabs the milk carton gulping down almost half the liquid before putting it back into the refrigerator.

Martha just rolls her eyes at Clark's lack of manners, she's told him a thousand times not to drink out of the milk carton or any other carton in the fridge but he hasn't listened since he was ten, why would he start now? "She's a girl that hurt Liz Parker's feelings when she was thirteen."

"Liz Parker? That little brat that tied me to a chair and put various sandwich condiments on me?" Pete who has never heard this story began laughing at the image that Clark put in his head.

"A little girl tied you to a chair. But your like super-guy, how could she tie you to a chair unless you wanted her too?" Pete continues to chuckle holding his side.

Clark rolls his eyes, "I was eight years old and so was she, the tying up was for purely tortuous reasons. The next day she planned a water attack while I was playing in the back alley behind her parent's restaurant. She's a hellion."

"That may be Clark but I seem to recall you starting the whole mess by sticking gum in her hair. Liz never would have come after you if you hadn't done that." Jonathan points out much to his son's irritation.

Clark shakes his head but doesn't say a word knowing his Dad's right. Was it wrong that he felt a tug at his heart and other parts of his anatomy at the name of Liz? It wasn't a new feeling when her name was mentioned; he had always felt some kind of pull toward her, one of the reasons he stuck gum in her hair he didn't know what do to with those feelings so torturing her seemed like the thing to do.

"And we're talking about Liz because we're going to be going up to Roswell for probably about a month. The three of us are going to be staying with them, so you better learn to get along with Liz, she's going to be around quite a bit." Jonathan tells him.

Clark stares at his Mom and Dad like they've grown two heads; they were staying in Roswell…at her house no less? "Please no."

TBC

Coming up…

Chapter 4: The Pod Squad call a meeting, wanting Liz and the others to be there, tension and arguments are bound to happen.

Chapter 5: The Kent's arrive in Roswell!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Evan's Household; June 30; 3:23 p.m._

"And we're inviting them to this meeting why?" Tess complains. Ever since Max said they needed the others input she's been against the idea, what happened to wanting to stay away from the humans? Was that only supposed to last till Max couldn't handle being different?

Isabel, although misses her friends has to agree with Tess on this matter. They as a group made a decision to keep Liz, Maria, Alex, Kyle and Jim out of the alien business but so far she, Tess, and Michael seem to be the only one following the plan. But then again, that wasn't really a surprise, Max had said never to use their powers out in public; he's broken that rule many times so why would he follow this new rule?

"Maxwell all you want is to check up on Liz. She's not talking to you, like we agreed on by the way, and you can't take it. For someone who came up with the idea in the first place you're doing a crappy job in following it." Michael leans back against the couch.

"I just think we need the other's input on some new developments, not to mention that we need to tell them about the second message Nesado received. Khivar is coming and he knows about the others, their lives are in danger." Max argues.

"All the more reason why we should leave them out of it. If Khivar is on his way here then being around them will only perk up his suspicions that they are with us." Michael glares at Max, he may not be on speaking terms with any of their old friends but the last thing he wanted was for them to get hurt by something he and his family did.

Isabel stands up walking into the kitchen needing something to drink, what was she going to do, she still cares about Alex and having him here in her house, she didn't know if she could handle that right now. That was the major reason she agreed with cutting ties with the others, she couldn't be around Alex anymore. Every part of her being wanted to be with him but she knew she couldn't be. What was she going to do now that he was coming over today?

Michael enters the kitchen seeing Isabel standing next to the sink staring out the window and seeming like the entire world was weighing down on her shoulders. He knew they were never meant for the ever-lasting mind-blowing love at least with each other. Destiny definitely wasn't meant for them, maybe at one point in their past they had that undeniable love, but here, now, on Earth being with Isabel felt wrong.

"How are you doing?" He questions, she jumps, she hadn't heard or felt him come up. Max and Tess knew where the other was no matter what room they were in they knew. He and Isabel didn't, the only way the other knew they were in the room was if they saw each other.

Isabel nods, she loves Michael, and she knows she does, but it was a sisterly love. There was no passion, no heat, just a comforting presence of a brother. The farthest they ever got with each other was making out in his apartment and that didn't last too long, more like 10 minutes, and it became awkward. "I'm alright. You and I both know that…" not sure she's able to say it.

"That we're not meant for each other, yea, it's been utterly obvious since our first kiss. I love you Isabel I do, there's no question of that but like my sister." He scratches his eyebrow, nervous about this expressing his emotions like this. However it was painfully clear that Isabel needed this blunt showing of emotions.

Isabel turns away from the window; "I don't know what to do anymore. I want to find out more about who I was and who I'm supposed to become, but I don't want to give up my friends." She stomps her foot on the floor as she walks over to island where Michael is standing. "Ever since we kicked the others out of our lives I've felt empty, they brought a comforting presence and now all of us are always at each other's throats."

"As difficult as we said they were…they brought normalcy to all of us. Without them…we really are just aliens." Michael tells her, Isabel wasn't expecting that to come out of his mouth if her expression was any indication.

"My question is…how are we going to bring them back into the fold with us? Tess is completely against it…"

"I didn't say I wanted them to come back into the group Isabel. Yes, I do miss what they brought into our lives but it would be more dangerous to bring them in, especially now that Khivar is on his way here." Michael interrupts her, letting her know where he stands on the issue.

Shaking her head agreeing with Michael yet not she leaves the large kitchen and heads back out to the living room where Tess and Max were leaning in close together talking over something. Before Isabel even got a chance to sit down Max tells her and Michael who followed her that he called Alex, Kyle, Liz, and Maria they were going to come over after Liz's shift ended at 4:30.

So much for following the plan.

_Crashdown Café; June 30; 4:10 p.m._

Alex stalks up to Maria, who's sitting at counter waiting for Liz to finish her shift. "Did you get the _summons_ too?" He falls into the chair next to her playing with his cell phone.

"What do you think?" She rolls her eyes, after almost a month and a half of agreeing to the Pod Squad's wishes, mostly for their sanity and well being as opposed to the Max, Michael, Tess, and Isabel's well being, now they want to include them on a meeting. Maria glances past Alex, noticing the fourth missing from their group. "Where's Kyle?"

"Since he's leaving tomorrow for football camp he wants to pack, kind of has a thing for taking his clothes when he's off to the woods." Alex teases Maria, she of course knows about Kyle leaving for three weeks but with the Pod Squad rearing their ugly heads it's no surprise that she spaced it for a second. "Kyle said he'd meet us at the Evans place."

"It sucks that he's going to be gone for almost a month, he's going to miss all the excitement of Liz and Clark going at it in the Torture Your Housemate challenges."

"The second he gets back you know you're going to tell him every evil thing you and Liz are going to do to him." Alex leans forward raising an eyebrow.

Maria stares at him in mock shock, "What makes you think I will have anything to do with Liz's torture of farm boy? There are such things as innocent bystanders you know." Alex just stares at her waiting for her to admit the truth, "All right, all right, no need to give me that look, I'm part of the Torturing Team and damn proud of it."

_Evans Household; June 30; 4:57 p.m._

Alex, Liz, and Maria pull up outside the Evans home to find Kyle leaning up against his red Mustang. The three friends get of the car and stroll up to Kyle knowing why he didn't go into the house, he didn't want to be alone with any of the Antarian hybrids. A united front was going to be needed when it came to confronting the others.

"Well, lets get this over with." Kyle murmurs, without saying another word all four of them walked up the stone driveway to the front door. Liz knocks and waits for Max or Isabel to answer, it takes Max less than a minute to get to the door and open it.

Sighing he glances down at the floor. "Great you four made it. Come on in." He moves aside not being able to help raking his gaze down Liz's body; his 'trance' is only broken by Tess coughing uncomfortably in the hallway. She'd seen his blatantly lustful expression towards Liz.

Awkwardly he lowers his gaze as the others enter his parent's home, Liz and Maria walk to the living room, Kyle and Alex following them without waiting for Max to tell them to go there, Max's parent's weren't home, their car missing in the driveway was the major clue. Not to mention Isabel and Max wouldn't have a meeting at their house if Diane and Phillip were here.

"Mind telling us why we're here? I have a lot of things I have to do, none of them involve being apart of this meeting." Kyle tells the four aliens in clipped, bored tone. Although he had never been close to Max and the others he was a part of their secret lives, and being cut out of that like everything he, Maria, Liz, and Alex had done meant nothing to the Pod Squad brought out the worst in him…at least when dealing with them.

Liz doesn't sit down on any of the chairs, there was a time when she felt relatively comfortable in the Evans home and would take a seat without thinking about it, unfortunately those days were gone. Standing up to her meant that when her friends were seated she could be alert and ready to protect them at a moments notice.

When Maria sits in the plush recliner Liz leans against the side of it facing the P.S. waiting for them to start the meeting. Unlike her human friends Liz understand what the Antarian hybrids were going through, she too wanted to find and learn more about her family and her original planet, but unlike the P.S. she wouldn't be able to cut her friends out of her life.

They brought far too much to her life to just be thrown away like last week's trash. Without Maria, Alex, Kyle, Jim, and her family her life would be empty. Being apart of their lives and them in hers brought a level of peace and contentment that she didn't think would be reached with other Kryptonians, even if she had known others from her planet all her life. Her family and friends were what helped her function in this world.

Swallowing nervously, Max begins to tell them what Nesado has told them. "A week ago our protector received a second message, only he or I would have been able to access it. According to Nesado it had been sent almost three weeks ago."

"Max do you maybe want to skip the travel time it takes a message to get from Antar to here? I have the overwhelming sense that that little piece of information isn't important to the story." Liz frowns, as Kyle had said before he had other activities he needed to be doing, and both Alex and Maria didn't want to spend any more time than they had too with Isabel and Michael in the room. It would be in everyone's best interest to get this over quickly.

Frustrated Max sighs and drags a hand through his hair; "Obviously I underestimated your ability to be civil to us Liz. So I'll cut right to the chase…" Max should have kept his mouth shut and at least at that time he wouldn't be able to cut to the chase because Maria was shooting out of her chair ready to give Max a well deserved dressing down.

"Hold it right there Max. First of all is there any reason why any of us should be civil to you and yours? Let me give you the answer, no. For a year Alex, Kyle, Liz, and I have been nothing of supportive of all four of you. We've put our lives on the line for you four all to be told two months ago that oh sorry we won't need your friendship any longer." Maria fumes.

Alex watches Maria; his best friend since they were in kindergarten, let out all the anger she had bottled up around Michael, Isabel, Tess, and Max. This was a needed release for his friend and he wasn't about to stop it for a second, from the expressions on Liz and Kyle's faces they weren't about to either.

"What were we supposed to do after you called a meeting saying that our friendship wasn't required any longer? Beg you to reconsider? Don't think so, we have more self-respect than to beg for your friendship when you didn't deserve it." Maria flings off her jacket just getting warmed up.

"You needed us Maria, you needed Max that day at the diner, if he hadn't been there you would have died, or how about when Kyle was shot Max was the one that saved him." Tess defends her family from Maria's angry accusations.

Liz lowers her eyes, not because she feels bad about Maria chewing up the P.S. but because of what Tess said. It was true, Max did save Kyle and Maria after being shot, but he shouldn't have had too. She should have been there so neither would have gotten shot in the gut. With Maria she missed by a fraction of second, the bullet grazed her body but the majority of it went into her best friend's stomach. And Kyle, she had no clue he was there, if she had known Liz was positive she would have been able to save him but she hadn't.

Maria shakes her head, "Needed you? Needed you? No. I'm not saying that I'm ungrateful for the saving of my life and Kyle's, believe me I am more than thankful for that. But other than that what good did you do? What point did you serve besides being the alien part of the Alien Abyss?" A part of her wanted to reveal Liz's secret to the other aliens but she would never do that to her friend. The only way they would find out would be if Liz told them.

"We helped a lot Maria," Isabel tells her.

Nodding Maria crosses her arms. "How, besides saving Kyle and my life how did you contribute besides getting us into a whole lot of fucking trouble." Silence followed her question. "Thanks to Liz you found one half of the orb that gave you the message from Isabel and Max's mother. Thanks to Alex you were able to get proof that Topolsky was FBI, thanks to Kyle Max wasn't exposed to being an alien while drunk. Granted he too was drunk as hell but he still protected Max and all of you, and as for me you've screwed up my mother's car so many times it's not even funny. Seems to me all of you needed us far more than we needed you."

Max's jaw tightens irritated that everything Maria was saying was true, maybe not the part where he and his family weren't good for anything besides getting everyone in trouble, she was exaggerating that part. However all the other pieces of information she pointed out was correct, it did seem that he, Michael, Isabel and Tess needed the other four more than they needed them.

Alex leans forward from his seat on the edge of Maria's chair. "Listen, just tell us why you asked us here, I doubt that any of us want this to go on any longer than necessary. It's definitely no secret that this is awkward for all of us, I'm all for cutting that feeling down to a minimum."

Isabel glances at Alex, he's so cold, never had she felt that ice chill coming from him before, let alone directed in her general direction. She had the overwhelming desire to shrink back and burrow deeper into the plush couch, but fought the urge down; she wouldn't let them cower her in own home. Isabel Evans was made a stern stuff than that.

Michael in turn leans forward setting everything out on the table if you will. "Khivar is on his way here to Earth. Nesado told us this yesterday, and he's going to be here in about two weeks, Nesado wasn't able to pin down a specific date or time but Khivar is coming."

"While all this riveting and I'm on the edge of my seat really, but first who is Khivar and second what does that have to do with the four of us?" Kyle motions from him to Liz encompassing their separate group. "We haven't been around you for over a month."

"Khivar is the dictator that took control of Antar after Isabel, Michael, Tess, and I were all killed in our past lives. He knows we're alive/reborn, and he wants to make sure I don't take my rightful place as King. Second Khivar doesn't care that you haven't been around for a month. All he cares about is that you know us and no matter what any of you might think we all still care about you. He won't be above using you four as bait to lure us the people he really wants." Max tells them.

Liz nods glancing down at her entwined fingers. "I'm sure I speak for Maria, Alex, and Kyle when I say thank you for your concern. However speaking only for myself I can tell you that I won't need your protection." She was her own protection and she can protect her friends, but she wasn't about to make that decision for them.

"Liz be reasonable." Tess uncharacteristically pleads with the brunette. "You don't know Khivar, nor do you know what he is capable of. He will break you if you give him the chance. You and the others need us to protect you."

"On this I don't speak for everyone, but while I appreciate the offer, there's no need for it. Protecting myself isn't an issue for me. However Maria, Alex, and Kyle might want your offered protection, I don't." Liz wasn't being mean when she turned down their offer but she wasn't going to have them waste guardianship on her when it wasn't necessary.

Michael's suspicions couldn't help but be raised at Liz's straight out refusal of their protection. What could she have that would make her unafraid of a power hungry ruler? Not to mention one that would torture her as soon as take her out to dinner. She knows something that they don't, but what?

One by one Maria, Kyle, and Alex turn down the Pod Squad's offer, each time being practically begged by the aliens to reconsider. The three humans in the room believed in Liz's ability to keep them safe not to mention they trusted the P.S. as far as they could throw them, which without Liz's help wasn't too far at all.

After a quick goodbye to the four stunned aliens the others left, Kyle and Maria going in his car, since they lived relatively close to one another and Alex takes Liz in his car. All four of them knew that while they may have won the battle they haven't won the war yet, the P.S. wouldn't give up with just this one defeat, they'd keep coming back trying to change their minds. They'd just be disappointed when none of their minds changed.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Airport; July 6; 11: 28 a.m. _

Jeff and Nancy stand outside security check waiting for the Kent's to arrive, Liz opted to stay home and "clean" the house while they went to pick up their guests. Both parents knew that the cleaning would only take her ten seconds, probably not even that and she would be right back to bed.

Not that either of them could fault her for sleeping in; she had a rough day at school the day before, the summer class she was taking with Alex also had her least favorite people attending the class. Liz had told her parent's all about when she got home; it wasn't that difficult though to tell that something had happened that morning. With all the ranting and raving it could only be the hybrids.

While in the bathroom yesterday Liz bumped into Tess, when Liz was done with her business she started to leave but Tess used her powers to lock the bathroom door so she couldn't leave to small room. From there she told Liz to stop being so damn stubborn and accept Max's offer of protection. She also told them about Khivar on his way to Earth and the danger he will cause here.

After that Liz got a little vague about what happened, but Nancy figured the gist was Max put Tess up to cornering Liz to get her to corporate with his wishes and then Tess hit their daughter below the belt. Basically Gerbil Girl was saying that Max would never go back to her and to just take whatever she could get of him.

Jeff was proud of his Lizzie; she didn't strangle the blonde till her head exploded, just turned to Tess and whispered for her to open the door, no doubt seeing the menace in her eyes Tess complied. Liz wouldn't lie and say that she didn't want Max back, Liz admitted to them that there was a sliver still left that wanted him back in her life. But never would she admit that to Max or Tess, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction that she wasn't completely over him yet.

Nancy and he, after Liz escaped to her room for a little while, heard her jump from the balcony and zoom off to somewhere unknown. Wherever she went once she returned she felt better and was all smiles again when that night at dinner telling them a funny story involving Alex and Maria that afternoon.

Jeff glances at his watch the plane should be touching down any moment now, thankfully for Clark it was quick flight, Jonathan mentioned in passing that Clark wasn't big on flying, he down right hated it. Kansas and New Mexico were so close to each other that it was only about a 3-hour flight.

A few moments later a large strapping young man dressed in flannel, blue jeans and farming type boots stalks forward carrying a carry on bag and what looks to be his mother's purse, behind him are Martha and Jonathan, Jeff and Nancy would recognize them anywhere.

"Jonathan, you scum." Jeff yells at his friend laughing as he walks up to him, Jonathan drops his bags chuckling good-naturedly and embraces his old college buddy. "How ya been you loser?"

"A lot better than you if the amount of hair you have left of your head is any indication." Jonathan scrutinizes his friend's hair, which is definitely getting thinner in his old age.

"Oh I wouldn't be talkin' there Johnny Boy, you seem to be losing just as much hair as I am nowadays." He claps his hand on his back and they turn back to Clark and their wives.

"They show such love for each other don't they Nancy?" Martha teases her husband. It felt good to get of Smallville for a little while, especially to a place where there weren't any meteor freaks crawling out of the woodwork ever five seconds.

Nancy smiles at Martha hugging and greeting her warmly. When they leave each others arms Nancy notices Clark, or who she assumes is Clark standing awkwardly with his bag and his mother's purse. "Don't tell me this is little Clark?" She stares up at the 6'4 teen sheepishly grinning. Liz won't be expecting him to walk through the door looking the way he does. Nancy knows her daughter pictures a geeky boy with glasses, living with them for a little over a month.

"Hi Mrs. Parker." Clark nervously bows his head embarrassed by the attention he was getting from the older woman.

"Oh sweetie call me Nancy, you've called me Nancy since you were seven no need to start with the Mrs. Parker stuff. Makes me feel older than I am."

Martha glances around the area not spotting Liz anywhere around. "Where's Liz at? Didn't she come with you? I thought for sure she'd want to start the tormenting early?" She raises her eyebrows at Nancy.

"Liz had a rough day at school yesterday, apparently Liz's ex-boyfriend's new girlfriend cornered Liz in the bathroom and said some hurtful things to her." Leaving out the majority of the conversation Liz had with Tess.

"How horrible. Is she going to be alright?" Martha asks.

"Yea, she'll be alright, they have been broken up for a couple months now, but she still has some residual feelings of love towards him. This was the girl that her ex cheated on her with so there was that extra blow to her confidence. Jeff and I agreed to let her sleep in this morning, but you'll see her at the house. She's really looking forward to seeing you and Jonathan, and I think she's even a little curious about Clark."

"How come she's in school in July? Shouldn't school be out by now?" Clark questions Nancy, wondering why Liz would still be in school. The only reason he could think of was summer school, and from what his Mom told him Liz was getting straight A's.

"It's an extra couple classes that will look good on her college applications. Unfortunately like I said before some other people are taking that class and they aren't Liz's favorite group. However Alex is there so he's a buffer for Liz." Nancy explains.

A few more minutes were spent at the security area before the Parker's walked with the Kent's to the baggage claim, while Martha went to get the rental car. Although Jeff and Nancy offered to take them places during their stay in Roswell the Kent's wanted to rely on their own transportation and not Nancy and Jeff for every place they needed to go.

Another thirty minutes later Jeff and Nancy pull into the back parking lot of the Crashdown Café with the Kent's behind them in their rental truck. The Café was closed for today, this was day to spend with their friends not flipping burgers, as the owners they could do things like that.

"Welcome to the Crashdown Café, where aliens come to eat." Jeff doesn't notice the look Clark gives his parents; Nancy opens the door as Jeff helps Jonathan, Clark, and Martha with the bags. Carefully they make their way upstairs to the apartment, Jeff is surprised when he enters his home, it was immaculate, Liz had definitely out did herself.

The various surfaces around the apartment literally gleamed and sparkled. Maybe Liz didn't sleep in like they thought she would…

"Wow, you guys didn't have to clean up just for us." Martha sweetly admonishes.

"Thank Liz, this place didn't sparkle when we left, she really did a good job." Jeff points Jonathan and Martha towards the guest room, then tells Clark that the attic room is to the right and all the way down the hall past Liz's room and the bathroom. And to just open the door and go up the stairs. Clark nods and makes his way in the direction Jeff sent him on.

_10 minutes earlier; Parker Household_

Laying cozy under the covers Liz slowly begins to reawaken, the first time she woke up her parents had tried to drag her out saying that she needed to get ready if she wanted to meet the Kent's at the airport. The first thought that flashed in her brain was she didn't want to meet the Kent's at the airport, being tired didn't help her people skills at all and meeting people she hadn't seen in years required some skills that she simply didn't have at 9 in the morning.

So she made a deal with her parents, she'd clean the house up if she could stay home while they got Martha, Jonathan, and Clark and she could also get a chance to sleep in. Reluctantly they had agreed, although she doubted the main reason was because of her great negotiating skills, those were also fairly crappy in the morning.

Once they left she ran around the house at her incredibly fast speeds and made sure the house was spotless. When she was done she could see her reflection in practically all the surfaces of the house. After she was finished she zipped back into bed falling asleep in seconds of her head hitting the pillows, she only awoke again when she heard her Dad's truck pulling into the parking lot.

Liz just lays there for a few more minutes not wanting to leave the comfort of her bed but knowing her parent's expected her to make an appearance. Quickly so as to not lose her resolve, she flings back the covers and hops out of bed, not bothering to change she steps out of her room and almost barrels into a wall of flannel coming down the hall.

Glancing up her eyes widen as she takes in the fine specimen standing in her hallway. God look at those muscles, he has got to be ripped under all that flannel. Liz could feel her body loosening up in a seductive manner that she wasn't fully aware she was doing. Hello walking sex let him take me now.

Clark stares down at the short gorgeous brunette, she was clad in only a worn football jersey, her tanned thighs peeking out begging to be touched. His mouth begins to water and his jeans become tight and uncomfortable. This can't be little Lizzie the Child of Terror.

"Umm…I…a…" Clark points toward the door at the end of the hallway and leaves Liz standing in the hall needing to get out of there before he made a complete fool of himself.

He doesn't notice Liz stare at his butt as he walks away but he does hear her response. "Mmm-mmm." Nor does he notice her walking backwards till she gets to the living room and turn around to face her mother, who is alone in the living room.

"Mom, who was that gorgeous mountain that just went by my room. Please tell me that they left Clark at home and brought him instead?" Liz grins at her mother.

"No, honey, that's Clark all grown up." Nancy takes in her daughter's nightwear. "Did he see you in that?" She points at the football jersey that Maria had bought her when Liz went with her and her mother to Santa Fe to sell some more of her alien memorabilia and Liz had forgotten her pajamas at the house.

Oops, the jersey barely covered her most intimate parts and was cut deep in the neck showing a fair amount of cleavage, it was something that she never thought about while at home with her parents or friends. "Yea." She blushes, "I'll go change." Liz rushes off to put more on.

Nancy laughs at her daughters antics, she had a fairly good feeling Liz would be shocked, but pleasantly so, about Clark's transformation into adulthood. Although he was only 16 he looked at least 25, by the way hangers were clashing in Liz's room it was obvious Liz liked what she saw and wanted to make a good second impression.

However what other kind of impression could she make besides a good one wearing what she had when they met again just minutes ago. This was going to be very interesting to watch unfold maybe Clark was just the young man to get her daughter out of this Max funk.

TBC

A.N. There is a specific reason for Liz acting the way she did when she first saw Clark when he was coming down the hallway. Wanted to point that out since it seems out of character for her, but there is a reason for that, which will be revealed in a later chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

I forgot to mention this but Martha isn't pregnant, that story line never happened. Didn't really want to deal with it.

_Italics_ are for when people are talking to themselves in their head.

And lastly this chapter is a little short, but I promise Chapter 7 will be longer. There are a couple things that I want to happen in that chapter and I'm fairly certain it will take up about four maybe five pages.

**Chapter 6 **

_12:47 p.m.; Living room; Parker Household_

About twenty minutes have passed since Clark had gone up to his room to unpack; Liz had since come out of her room dressed in low-ride blue jeans, black shirt and black boots desperate to see Clark again. She couldn't explain why she had this need to be around him, but the second she saw him she knew she had to have him.

The desire that bubbled inside her was begging to get free and to be let free on Clark. Martha and Jonathan had been out of their room for ten minutes and hungry for lunch, but Clark hadn't come down for twenty minutes so Liz was forced to make small talk with the adults. This was the last thing she wanted to do, she either wanted to jump Clark or lock herself in her room and hide from Clark his entire visit, she didn't know which one was more appealing.

"I heard that you're taking some classes this summer." Martha questions notices how distracted Liz is but decides not to say anything.

She nods, "Yea, it's really great, just two classes but anything that can help me get into a great college you know." Liz lets out a breath and again glances toward the hallway that leads to Clark's room. "Umm, I heard that you used to work for the Luthor's."

Jonathan stares at Liz curiously; neither he nor Martha had mentioned her brief employment with the Luthor family. "How did you know about that Liz? We never talked about it with your parents." Being the father of Clark for over ten years he had to be cautious of everything.

"Oh my friend Maria has a crush on Lex Luthor and she reads everything and anything that is related to the Luthor's. A couple months ago Martha was photographed with Lionel and under the caption it said Lionel Luthor and Personal Assistant Martha Kent." Liz was so off in her own wants she didn't notice Jonathan's minor freak out about how she knew Martha worked for Lionel.

"I wonder what's keeping Clark." Nancy comments, following her daughter's gaze to the hallway. "Liz maybe you should go get him."

Quickly nodding she rushes off towards the stairs leaving her parents and their friends staring after her with amused expressions, she gets to be alone with the sexy mountain, yay her. She climbs the stairs her boots making a racket on the creaky wood. "Clark?" She shouts questioningly asking for admittance before going up any further.

"Uh…ye—yea?" He swallows hard hearing her voice coming from about the middle of the stairs. _Why was his heart racing at her simply saying his name? Didn't he love Lana; shouldn't his heart beat only for her?_ Than why did it take him almost twenty minutes to even remember her name after seeing Liz in the hallway?

"Can I come up?" A flirty tone enters her voice as she bites her lower lip, she can't see him but God she could feel him up there. His presence was like a warm blanket wrapping itself around her protecting her from everything but him.

She wanted to come up, he'd have to see her instead of just hearing her that small compact body would be standing in front of him and he couldn't touch her. Well he could but not without her wanting to slap him, who would want a strange guy touching them after they had just met? He had hoped he could have had this initial meeting after the hallway incident with his parents, at least that way there was no fear he would jump her.

Ok Clark, just open your mouth and say the word. A simple yes or no. Hopefully his voice wouldn't crack. "Yes." _See Clark that wasn't as hard as you made it out to be…yea right._ His heart was pounding so hard he's positive it could be heard on the other side of the world.

The second Liz's head peaks out from the stairs Clark's mind slows, it was like one of those movies when the beautiful girl is walking into a room and she just enters the frame causing the entire world to move slowly along with her. As she comes into full view he notices she's fully dressed, the jersey is gone but in it's place are just as hot clothes.

Climbing the stairs makes her hips sway and her t-shirt to lift giving him a small peak of her smooth tan stomach. Liz reaches the top of the stairs and smirks at Clark's nervous smile; she has to bite her lower lip to keep from saying 'take me please'.

Finally she speaks, "Our parents were wondering where you went, they thought you might have been sucked into a black hole or something." Liz chuckles fighting back the urge to giggle at Clark swallowing hard, seems the young Mr. Kent is nervous and if her eyesight was right it was because of her. The blatant scan of her body was a huge clue.

For a couple seconds Clark doesn't say a word, but then again neither does Liz, she's happy with letting him look his fill. Abruptly Clark breaks out of his trance once he realizes what he had been doing. _Oh God I just x-rayed her I really am a pervert_. "Uh, sorry…I was just a…a getting settled in. Must have lost track of time." He blushes at his stammering smiling his boyish grin that makes the girl's swoon turning them into puddles at his feet.

Without Liz realizing what she herself was doing she slides closer to Clark, why couldn't she control her body when around him? Something primal was taking over her and wen Clark was near it wouldn't stay down. Why wasn't Clark Kent that annoying child that put gum in her hair and put the fake spider on her nightstand after he found out she was terrified of spiders?

While Liz battles her inner female Kryptonian Clark was on the verge of closing the gap between them. It was only six inches but it felt like an entire universe. But before he could take that step Liz's father yells up from the bottom of the stairs. "Come on you two we're going out to eat lunch, I'd like to have lunch before its dinner time."

Both break out of the need that was consuming them, _'What the hell was going on'_ they questioned in their minds. Neither one had felt that pull toward anyone not even the two people who they thought they loved the most, Max and Lana. Something was definitely going on with them, but now was not the time to deal with it.

"Sorry Dad," Liz stays near Clark, "We got to talking and lost track of time." She stares up into his eyes, the same expression she knows that is on her face is on Clark's. As soon as she saw it the look was gone making her wonder if it was really there or just wishful thinking.

Reluctantly Clark and Liz leave the attic together; neither did anything wrong they didn't even touch let alone what they wanted to do so why did that moment before her father interrupted seem as intimate as sex. Clark felt like he and Liz had been caught in the throes of passionate lovemaking.

Martha notices their children enter the room behind Jeff, "So are we going to have some of that delicious Crashdown food you've been telling me about?"

"No, you'll have plenty of time to sample our culinary masterpieces during your stay but for lunch we're going to go down to the Country Kitchen." Jeff tells Martha.

_Country Kitchen…oh no_. Liz takes a deep breath; Tess was celebrating her birthday there today. She overheard Isabel and Tess chatting about it yesterday in class, fantastic, Max, Michael, Isabel, Nasedo, Tess obviously and some of Tess and Isabel's snobby friends were going to be there. This wasn't going to be pretty.

TBC


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

_Country Kitchen; 1:11 p.m._

The drive to the restaurant was fairly uneventful; both families went in their own vehicles and met at the establishment. On the drive her mother turned to her and began to ask questions about how she liked Clark, Liz tried to play it cool but Nancy could tell she was enraptured with the young Kent boy, if her glances behind them to the following car were any indication. As they enter the parking lot Liz notices Max's jeep and Nasedo's Honda Civic. It's passed the lunch hour and hours before dinner so there are only seven cars, including her parent's truck and the Kent's rental car in the parking lot.

Both families make their way up the stairs to the front door, immediately when they cross the threshold they can see the restaurant is having half of their establishment remodeled. Nancy walks up to the front counter and says they have reservations for 1:15 under the name Parker. Meanwhile Liz and Clark are busy fighting their mutual attraction yet at the same time inching closer to each other. Neither wished to feel this way but it didn't stop the fact that they do.

Martha jabs Jonathan in the ribs lightly, just enough to get his attention and she points to her son and Liz, they look so cute. Clark is nervous as hell and Liz is breathing rather deeply every few seconds, could Clark be getting over Lana? It might be good for him to get some dating experience before going back to Smallville, that might be a little odd for a mother to think but she doesn't want Clark to settle and before they left their hometown he's never shown interest in anyone other than Lana.

The waitress grabs six steak shaped menus and take them to their table, which happened to right across from Tess's birthday party. When the Pod Squad spotted her entering the only available room with enough seating for six to say they were surprised was a huge understatement. They are beyond curious about who the family accompanying the Parker's are and wished they could go up and ask who they are but with their friendship with Liz being rocky it would seem extremely odd to go up to them.

Liz and Clark enter the half-circle booth first; meeting in the middle, both enjoy the pressure of the other's leg next to them. Smiling awkwardly at each other they move apart a little and their parents slide into the booth Nancy and Jeff sitting on the right and Martha and Jonathan sitting on the other side next to Clark. Liz works for a little bit to get comfortable in her seat and ends up pressed right back next to Clark, immediately she calms and begins to glance at the menu.

Without realizing it their hands meet and intertwine under the table, neither noticing the other's higher temperature. Kryptonian bodies are a few degrees hotter than normal humans are; their normal temperature is about 102.8. Liz thinks that she's feeling her own heat, while Clark is praying Liz doesn't notice how hot his hand is compared to hers.

Again the waitress shows up carrying a relish tray and sour cream dip along with bread and garlic butter. "Can I get you folks something to drink to start with?" She pulls out her note pad and prepares to write down their orders.

Jonathan smiles toward the women at the table. "Ladies first." He gestures toward Martha first. This is a really nice place, besides the group of people openly staring at the table it seemed all right, Jeff constantly raved about the service here.

Martha grins at Jonathan, "I'll have some ice tea please." She tells the waitress, across the room that group is still staring at them. What is so fascinating about the occupants of this table and why are they just gawking like they have no manners. Maybe these are the people Nancy was telling me about, Liz's ex-friends if they were that would explain the blatant looking.

"Strawberry milkshake please." Liz gives her order, she's about to jump this table and beat the Pod Squad up. Max is desperately trying to get her attention but she successfully pretends to not notice. Pressing closer to Clark as if trying to hide she immediately is comforted by his large imposing presence.

Around the table everyone gives their drink orders and as soon as the waitress leaves it's a free for all in the catching up games. Jeff and Jonathan are remembering the good ol' days of living in a dorm together, Nancy and Martha are chatting up a storm on various subjects from across the table but Clark and Liz are content to hold each other's hands. Even after they realized they were holding hands they still didn't remove the enlaced appendages.

Their drinks come and their lunch orders were taken, however when Clark ordered he wasn't entirely sure what he ordered. He was to busy enjoying Liz's body pressed sweetly to his side, and the way she drank her milkshake playing with the straw with her tongue. Any man watching that would have forgotten his name and where he lived, not knowing what he ordered was to be expected.

As she drinks her strawberry milkshake she turns to face him so she's not looking straight at the Pod Squad and company. "So what have you been up to these past few years? Still torturing poor young innocent girls with fake spiders and gum in their hair?" She teases remarkably comfortable staring into those deep green eyes.

"Innocent, no way." Clark scoffs raising their clasped hands not noticing the jealous gaze of the dark haired boy across the room. "If I remember correctly, and I know I do, you tied me to a chair and put mayonnaise and honey all over me. So tell me are you still doing that to innocent boys?"

Liz bites her lip and peeks up at him shyly before whispering, "If you're a good boy you'll find out soon enough." Those primal urges were surging through her again, she has to stamp them down and tell herself she can't straddle him in the restaurant in front of their parents. How is she going to make it through this lunch?

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out.

Swallowing hard she turns toward her parents, she had to get out there if only for a moment to calm her in Kryptonian down. "Daddy, I forgot something in the truck, can I go grab it?" Liz gives him her Daddy's little princess expression that she knows he can't resist.

"Sure pumpkin." Jeff hands her his keys, thinking she heard something or saw something that she had to stop. He and Nancy stand up and watch Liz slide out of the booth, Clark looks like he lost a part of himself as he watches her walk toward the entrance.

"You know I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back too." He hurries out of the booth before Nancy and Jeff can sit back down and jogs to the front entrance not caring if his parents or Liz's parents saw that he wasn't going to the bathroom. While he's running out to catch up with Liz he doesn't notice the set of parent's exchange expressions of amusement.

_Harding's Table_

Everything had been going great at her birthday party, Tess is finally 17, as of this morning, and she has her friends and family there with her. Pam Troy, Gina Reynolds, Ray Muller, and Tony Fitzgerald were the other four friends she invited, of course Isabel, Max, Michael, and Nasedo were there with her. Although Nasedo wasn't too pleased about her wanting to invite humans he didn't tell her she couldn't so he kept his mouth shut.

It was when everyone was busy eating their lunch when Liz, her family, and another family arrived and were showed to a table right across from them. After that her birthday party was no longer about her, it was about Liz. Why did she always have to ruin everything, Tess had been looking forward to a party with her family and friends but now Max's eyes aren't leaving Liz and whoever is sitting next to her.

The guy sitting right next to Liz is a tall, muscular man, dark brown hair, with a boyish grin, seemed Liz is attracted to those kinds of guys. Max is a muscular and has dark hair, he's not that tall though and he doesn't really have a boyish grin, but two out of the four is enough for her to detect a pattern.

From the moment Liz and company came into the restaurant Tess's party only seemed to warrant a single glance and then nothing at all, which she is surprisingly grateful for, Liz didn't want to be the center of attention, and that put her in a slightly different light to Tess. Pam and Gina are busy chatting with their boyfriends Ray and Tony to care at all about the newly arrived customers. Tess roves her gaze over to Nasedo's and sees him glaring at Max, he doesn't like that the girl he's come to think of as his daughter is being ignored by Max on her special day.

Tess just strokes his hand, that simple gesture conveys two messages to him, the first was thanking him for caring about her, the second was that to just let it go. She didn't want a huge fight to happen tonight, if he wanted he could save that for another day, but not today, not her day.

The birthday girl watched Max watch as Liz played with her straw and then turn to face the guy to her left. It didn't take long before Liz and 'guy' were laughing and 'guy' raised their entwined hands as if to point something out but not wanting to break contact with her. She wished Max would be that way with her, there were times when he couldn't seem to get enough of her but then there are other times when he doesn't want to touch her.

At times like this she wondered why she is with Max, he obviously doesn't care or love her the same way she does about him. It always became clear when Liz was in the room, was this the way it was for them on Antar, did he really love her or were they just together because it would have brought more power to both families?

"Excuse me, I need to go visit the ladies room." Tess rises and leaves not bothering to see if Max watched her go. When would she stop torturing herself, yes she knew they were married on Antar, and yes they felt each other when the other was in the room but that isn't love.

As soon as Tess leaves Isabel hits Max on the shoulder, "Idiot, hello? In case you missed it you're girlfriend just left the table upset." She really had no clue what Liz or Tess saw or see in him, he can be so dense sometimes…no scratch that most of the time he's dense.

_Outside Country Kitchen_

Safely outside and next to her father's truck she leans back and takes deep calming breaths, now that she's away from Clark she can think more clearly. She's never felt like this before toward a guy, with Max she was attracted to him and at the time she genuinely thought she loved him, it took Tess to show up for her to realize that he wasn't right for her.

Ok, back to her raging hormones. All she has to do is get through this and then she can go into her room and just hide on her balcony till he leaves for Kansas…in a month. _Yea right,_ even if she does make it through this lunch her inner female Kryptonian would not be ignored for long. It wants Clark and her inner alien will have him if it's the last thing it does.

These are the moments when she can't stand her alien DNA, on her planet the females were the more aggressive when it came to finding a mate. When they found the Kryptonian they wanted they went after them with a vengeance, even though their race was a superior one when they found a mate they could be downright primal.

It was quite common for females to kill another female if they saw them going after their chosen mate, if the Kryptonian reciprocated the females feelings he was just as possessive and primal not wanting anyone to even look upon the female of their choice. Deep breathes Liz, he's just a guy, Clark is just a guy, no use getting worked up over him.

Clark is just a regular normal human man who happens to be very good looking, heavily muscled, broad shouldered, tight ass…God she couldn't do this. She can't even think his name without wanting to throw him on a table and lick everyone of those chiseled abs.

"Liz?" Clark's voice travels from her right side causing her to straighten against the truck and turn toward him.

"Hey Clark, I was just enjoying the fresh air out here. What are you doing out here?" Please go back inside, she silently begs to him, if he doesn't she's not sure she'll be able to control herself much longer. Why is he out here anyway, doesn't he know when a girl wants to be alone with her thoughts for a moment or two. Obviously not because he's standing directly in front of her now staring down at her.

"Wanted to see if you were alright. You left the restaurant rather quickly." He tells her, why does she have to be so beautiful. Why does she have this effect on his body when the only other girl he's felt this way towards was Lana, now the various feelings coursing through his body overshadow anything he felt for Lana.

Liz coughs nervously, "Yea, I'm alright, just umm," her lip disappears under her top teeth, reaching a decision she sighs, "screw it." She grabs his blue t-shirt and drags him forward, lifting her mouth to his she presses their lips together tasting his unique flavor and relishing every second of it.

At first Clark's hands didn't know what to do, should he wrap them around her, should he push her away? As their lips continue to tangle Clark makes a decision of his own, he wraps his arms tight around Liz lifting her up till her feet aren't even touching the ground and backs her into the truck bracing themselves against it. Who would have known kissing her would have felt so damn good?

TBC


	9. Chapter 8

A.N: Long author's not so bare with me please. Thank you everyone for the feedback first off, these past few months have been extremely painful emotionally and reading everyone's feedback gave me some light during this difficult time and I really appreciate that. Also this chapter has been kicking my butt for various reasons. Unfortunately for a little while I couldn't even look at this chapter because I started working on it while my Papou (grandfather) was in the hospital and was there helping to take care of him that day, sadly he passed away March 1st. I just could not write this chapter for a while because it reminded me of being in the hospital with him around mid-Feb. When I did start writing on it again I only did it in little chunks a couple paragraphs here and sentence there. Till finally last week I got some inspiration to really try to finish this chapter and started writing like Hell till the chapter was completed. Thank you for letting me babble, onto individual feedback, then onto the chapter. Enjoy.

**Chapter 8**

_**Country Kitchen Parking Lot**_

Clark pulls away from Liz's lips and presses open-mouthed kisses along her smooth neck. Liz grasps at his t-shirt, her mouth falls open releasing a gasp of pleasure, his entire right hand engulfs her small back holding her tightly to him. Using the truck as leverage she lifts her dangling legs up and around his strong waist hooking her ankles together behind him.

Liz tilts her head back giving Clark full access to her neck, God his lips are so firm and soft, if him only kissing her neck gives her those down low tickles she'd explode if he kisses anywhere else. The fact they are in full view of the traffic on the street and whoever comes outside the restaurant doesn't penetrate their lust-crazed minds.

Her hips roll against Clark's bulging jeans fueling the fire between them. It isn't until both teens hear the truck that is bracing their tangled body's skid about a foot out of the parking space that they stop the heated make out session.

Suddenly frightened Liz stammers, "Umm—a, we should go back inside. Our parents are going to be really worried if we don't go back—umm—in the restaurant." Oh God, she could have hurt Clark. She was so out of control with wanting him—no she won't think about what could have happened.

"Yea, that's a—a good idea." As her legs release their death grip on his waist he can't help but feel his other half missing. Having Liz close to him, touching him—it made him whole. Clark could have sworn he felt her soul touch his—how cheesy is that?

"For us to go back into the restaurant we have to move our legs towards the establishment." Liz jokes, neither moved a step to go back inside.

Not saying a word Clark nods his head in agreement. "Umm ladies first." That mid-western charm slides out of him easily. Hopefully he could refrain from gawking at her ass incased in those skin tight blue jeans, dammit was that a thong peeking out from the top those very jeans that have her grab-able back side under them?

The imposing figure following her does nothing to curve her libido, where does a guy get off looking so unbelievably tasty? Liz can feel him behind her like he's hunting her, stalking her, and she loves it. Seeing the bathroom looming in front of her like a grace from God she ducks into the cool room and hurries over to the sink.

_Kent/Parker Table_

Jonathan sees Clark come in from the outside behind Liz who darts into the ladies room; he certainly didn't go to the bathroom. He squanders a laugh that threatens to escape, as Clark comes closer to the table he and Martha stand from the booth letting Clark in.

"Did you see Liz when you left the bathroom Clark?" Martha questions, knowing full well, not having to see her son enter the restaurant with Liz in front of him that he went to talk to her outside.

"Uh, yeah. Liz was coming in from the outside as I was leaving the bathroom. She said she'd be right back and ducked into the ladies room." Clark lies, no way is he admitting in front of Liz's parents that he just made out with her against their truck and started to dry hump her. Not a good idea if he wants to be anywhere near Liz again.

Jeff nods, a refill of the relish tray is brought with a couple new drinks for him and Jonathan. Nancy and Martha would be driving back to the Crashdown this afternoon having switched from the light beers they ordered to iced teas. Jonathan suggested having Clark and Liz drive them back so Martha and Nancy didn't have to be the designated drivers but their wives said it was fine, they didn't want to drink too much this early anyway.

Clark glances at his watch, whoa; he and Liz were outside for almost ten minutes. It didn't seem that long, it felt like seconds, certainly not enough time. He's thankful none of the parents decided to go check on Liz or him to make sure they were all right.

_Bathroom_

Leaning down she splashes cold water on herself, scrubbing at her flushed face trying to get the heated blush from her cheeks. She has to get control of her traitorous hormones before she sat back down at the table. Behind her a toilet flushes and a closed stall opens revealing Tess Harding, enough of a thorn in her side to reach arch nemesis status.

There was a time when Liz would have thought Tess could have been a friend, if Max hadn't been between them they might be the best of friends now. Unfortunately Max was between them and any chance of a friendship striking up was quickly extinguished.

Even though Max has made his choice and she has begun to move forward with her life, a life without Max Evans it is highly unlikely they'd be friends. Too much has occurred for them to put it behind them and start anew. As bad as this may sound Liz doesn't even want to try to be friendly, polite is one thing, friendly is too much to ask.

Tess raises her chin, holding her head up high not about to let Liz ruin her birthday celebration. Just because she silently thanked Liz for ignoring Max and the others when she walked in doesn't mean they're going to walk out of here with bright smiles on their faces announcing their newfound truce and sudden liking of each other.

Their lives aren't Disney movies where no matter the squabble everyone by the time the credits roll are the best of friends and planning a wedding with their Prince Charming. This is real life, Prince Charming doesn't exist instead you're stuck in destiny's web with an alien King who doesn't notice you're alive unless he's horny.

"Tess." Liz simply greets. Having left her purse at the table she pulls out a switchblade comb. Her father got it for her at an air-show when she was thirteen, he thought it was cool. Liz brushes her hair taking care of a few wild strands from her heated make out session with Clark.

"Liz." Although they aren't nice to one another Tess does feel bad about what she said to Liz yesterday afternoon in the school bathroom. After she said it she knew she was out of line but she wouldn't take it back, she wasn't that sorry.

What is it with meeting Tess in a bathroom? It seems every time she sees Tess one of them is in the bathroom first and the other comes in without the other realizing they've come in. If the Gods are sending them a message she's not getting it and if Tess gets it she's not likely to be sharing anytime in the near future.

Tess brings her hands underneath the spray of water, "So who is that family you came in with?" If she doesn't get at least some information when she had a chance Max would never forgive her. He'd continually question her on how could she not get information from Liz about the strange family that came in with her.

Frowning Liz grinds her teeth together not going to rise the bait; she's just going to tell Tess in a nice calm voice… "It's none of your business Tess, neither is it Max's." She grabs a paper towel and wipes off the dripping water from her hands and face. "While you're at it you might want to ask a question of your own and not one of Max's." All right fine she was a little sarcastic there at the end, can anyone really blame her?

"That is a question of my own." Granted the question is mostly Max driven it is for the entire Royal Four's benefit. Does Liz think she (Tess) needs Max to give her inquires to find out, like she's Max's puppet doing whatever he pleases.

Tess shakes off that idea, dammit she has her own thoughts, and Max does not dictate them. She has her own questions she asks, what the Hell gives Liz the idea that she only has a thought if Max has it first? Maybe that's because Liz's relationship was that way.

"Somehow I doubt that. Take it from me Tess Max likes to let you think you have an original thought. I swear that has to be one of his Czech powers, the ability to render females incapable of their own ideas and thoughts. You don't realize he's doing it till it's too late and by then you're used to him making the decisions." She crumples the paper towel up and throws it into the garbage.

"You may have been weak minded, but you're just a lowly human. Aliens have a stronger and far more powerful mind." Tess argues, just because Liz was weak doesn't mean she is or will be.

"Yes but Max is an alien too. So doesn't that mean you and he are on the same mental playing field? It might be a little more difficult but have no doubt he's started the process of making you his little puppet." Abruptly she turns and leaves the bathroom not sparing Tess a single glance.

After the dig Tess threw her way yesterday she had to get her back, she thinks she did just now. Does she really believe Max can brain wash the female species, no not really, but lately Tess has been following many orders that have come from Max. It will at least get Tess thinking about everything that she's done because Max has asked her too. A tiny smirk creeps out on her lips as she takes her place between her mother and Clark at the table.

TBC


	10. Chapter 9

A.N. Thank you all for the feedback and condolences, writing that chapter did help with some of my issues and it even helped with some ideas for later on in the fic including this next chapter. Secondly this chapter is for elfangel01, in a past review it was mentioned that you wanted a story line for Kyle since I had no clue what I was going to do with his character (hence football camp). However now he has a story line thanks to you; I'll be sending Kyle to you so he can thank you properly.

A little nervous about this chapter because it's a mostly Kyle-centric and I've never written that before so I'm praying I did all right. I tried to get this finished on the 22nd but I had a desire to clean my closet out and my need to clean won out, it's nice and neat now—I can actually find things, it's such a neat concept finding things that I put in a closet. Okay, enough babbling, onto the chapter, hope everyone enjoys.

**Chapter 9**

_Football Camp; July 6, 7:46 p.m._

The sun falls below the trees casting shadows onto the football field, sore and aching from the recent rounds of practice Kyle and the rest of his teammates shuffle their feet back to their cabins. Jeremy Roster better known as JR and the Thompson Twins AKA the Terrible Thompson's, Randal and Mark share the cabin with him this year. The twins are all right, but JR is an absolute prick and freely admits it.

He's been there for almost a week and already he wants to go home. It's weird; he can't shake the feeling that he's needed in Roswell. Ever since Kyle was a little boy he had the need to be near Liz, he has to protect her, but lately those emotions and instincts have become stronger. Come to think of it he's been like this since Max healed him three months ago.

Yawning he lifts his heavy feet up onto the stairs and slowly climbs to the porch. From behind him he can hear the moans and groans of his teammates in pain, hopefully tonight they won't talk about Liz and Maria. The first night he arrived at the camp the guys saw a picture of him with Liz, Ria, and Alex in his luggage, immediately they wanted to know who the girls were and what they were to him.

The twins after the first night of ribbing backed off getting their mandatory guy questioning about why two hotties would even give him the time of day. Annoying things like that but JR wouldn't let up, continued to ask him if Maria would go out with him—not so much go out as sleep with.

Each and every time JR brought Maria up Kyle would tell him that she is completely out of his league and wouldn't give him the time of day. In a particularly angry mood on the second day Kyle even went so far as to say Maria would sew it up first before she let JR near her. During practice and workouts he made sure to take out his frustrations on JR, he'd tackle him a bit harder than normal, went after him more aggressively than normal, he made sure the jerk hurt.

Eventually, by the third day, he moved on from Maria but he started to talk about Liz and in graphic detail about what he would _love_ to do to her. They got into a fistfight that night, Kyle couldn't explain it. When it comes to protecting Liz he's a maniac, wanting to kill anyone that speaks about her in a negative tone. He felt that same rage with Maria but he's able to control it—with Liz he couldn't.

Luckily for his sanity JR has stayed quiet for the passed two days, let's hope he makes it through a third day without a word. Entering the cabin he strips off his pads and jersey's, the guys come in behind him a moment later following suit. "Damn is it just me or is coach harder on us this summer?" Randal rubs his shoulder, it's sure to be bruised tomorrow.

"He has been enjoying putting bruises on our bruises." Kyle agrees, "I'm hitting the showers." He grabs his towel and a change of clothes, leaves the cabin and heads to the shower. Stripping down fully Kyle takes the stall at the end of the row, there's a bar on the wall outside the shower and even if he closes the curtain he can still keep an eye of his clothes.

Periodically the guys will play a prank, taking a persons clothes while they're in the shower is a common one, a prank he too has had fun partaking in. But being the 'victim' of said prank is not so fun; he doesn't want to have to leave here naked.

Hot water pelts his sore and battered body, he wished he had Liz's impervious powers. So far they have found nothing that she can get hurt from, maybe there's nothing on this Earth that can harm her physically. According to the Swann guy Liz is 'allergic' to something called a Meteor Rock, they're big in Smallville. Alex found that out while searching for some on Ebay, he wanted to buy one but Liz asked him not too, if that Meteor Rock can hurt her than she doesn't want it anywhere near her.

Quickly he shampoos his hair and soaps up his body, scratches, bruises, scrapes, and cuts sting as he passes the soap over them. Definitely, having Liz's powers would be a welcomed change to always being battered during practice.

His shower takes less than ten minutes; Kyle turns off the water, steps out of the shower and towels off completely before dressing. With his wet towel over his shoulder and shampoo and soap back in the bag he brought he heads back to the cabin. It's empty; the guys must have gone to dinner. Oddly enough he's not hungry, all he wants is to sleep. If he got hungry in the middle of the night he could snag a snack from his suitcase.

Back in the comfort of the cabin he strips down to his plaid drawstring pants and gets up onto the top bunk getting deep under the covers. He remembers when Liz first told him about her alien status; it was during lunch at school one afternoon. By that time she'd already told Maria and Alex, they were freshmen; he couldn't find the gang anywhere in the Quad.

So he went searching for them, he found them all in the Eraser Room, Liz was on the floor holding her arms over her head and mumbling 'I can't control it'. Needless to say he was worried and knelt down next to her and asked Maria what happened.

Alex had been trying to get him to leave but he couldn't leave Liz's side, Maria told him they had everything under control and he should leave now. Her request went ignored as well. That was when Liz rose her head and opened her eyes, red beams came shooting out of her eyes burning two holes in the wall.

The flash of red light was gone as soon as it came; Liz had closed her eyes and again moaned in anguish at her situation. Maria and Alex did nothing but stare at Kyle, Alex looked ready to knock him out if Kyle did even one thing that he didn't like. Running and screaming down the hallway like a girl would be a reason to knock him out.

However to his friend's surprise he didn't run, he didn't scream, and he didn't look at Liz with disgust. Instead he moved over to the other side of her and wrapped his arm around her shaking shoulders, and he whispered to her. Comforting words that eventually helped cease her sobs.

Wasn't too long after that when Jeff and Nancy Parker showed up at the school, Alex had called them while Maria held Liz's hand. Those were two parents that he didn't want to mess with. On any other day Jeff and Nancy are nice and warm, when they show anger it's impressive but how they looked that day is an expression he didn't want to see again. All Nancy and Jeff cared about was getting to their daughter and rushing her from the school so no one noticed her blazing eyes.

When Jeff opened the Eraser Room door and saw Maria and Alex there he calmed a bit, but the second his eyes landed on Kyle his expression went from relief to utter fury. Even remembering that fiery gaze Jeff slammed on him is enough to make him shiver with fear. Thankfully Maria came to his defense, he didn't know anything except about the glowing eyes but he's been helping to calm Liz down.

At that Nancy rested her hand on Jeff's back and nodded to her husband. Kyle had no idea until later what that look meant. Reluctantly Jeff nodded in agreement with his wife, saying that the three of them should come to the Crashdown later, he'd explain things to Kyle then. Liz at the moment whimpered 'Daddy' and Jeff was instantly at her side picking her up and carrying her passed curious students and teachers.

A moment later when Maria, Alex, and he left the Eraser Room concerned with the welfare of their friend; the rumor mill began to spread their gossip. None of them ended up returning to class; they each called their parents, they all feigned sick and got permission to go on home. That night he was told who Liz really is, it was cool and strange on so many levels but he wasn't freaked out by it. She's still Liz and that's all that mattered.

Yawning Kyle delves deeper under the covers wrapping the covers tightly around him. Eventually his mind calms from inside he can hear the hoots and hollers coming from the cafeteria. Slowly he falls deeply into the land of dreams and visions.

_Space; 350 light years from Earth_

Khivar stares out the window of the space ship, the stars hurdle passed the impressive ship they blaze like fireflies, nothing compares to their beauty. Planets of blue, yellow, and red wrapped in galaxies of milky smooth creams and soft yellows are passed like insignificant bugs waiting to be squashed.

He breathes deeply inhaling the processed air, thankfully Earth's atmosphere is much like that of Antar's and the surrounding planets. No protection mask for him and his crew on this journey. From behind him he hears Vasar enter the silent room dragging the two struggling prisoners into the room. "Niska, Zanrive. So glad that you could join me."

"Dammit Khivar our army is on its way and they will destroy you and your crew." Zanrive shouts. Always the King he is, commanding, ordering, it's no wonder his people gladly overthrew him. Niska stands quietly next to her husband holding her tongue, if she spoke now Zanrive wouldn't be pleased. In all her years as his wife she knew when it was safe to speak.

"Oh?" Khivar slowly meets his gaze; "Do you mean this army?" He pushes a button on the remote he holds the window turns to a screen and an earlier recorded meeting with Zanrive's former army blinks to life. They are shown each and every one of their men pledge their allegiance to Khivar. With another push the screen blinks back to a window. "Somehow I don't think they'll be coming for you."

Niska swallows hard, she knew this would have happened eventually. Zanrive has lost everything his father gave him on the day of his death. Zanalo was a very good King and his people loved him, the entire planet was in turmoil when he died. At first everyone welcomed the new King, his son, with open arms but within a few years the people figured out Zanrive was no Zanalo.

"My son will avenge us Khivar, Zan will kill you and he will rise to power." Zanrive growls at his enemy.

The new King of Antar laughs in merriment. "What makes you think I'm going to kill you Zanrive? I want you alive my friend. You're no good to me dead." In fact killing the selfish ruler is the farthest thing from his mind.

"Than what the hell do you want with me?" He demands.

"After your children, Rath, and Ava were killed and before you sent them to Earth you had that tracker made." Khivar points to the necklace around Niska's neck, "The second we land on Earth, in Roswell we're going to search for them."

"You're going to kill them aren't you? Using our technology to find our children so you can kill them. You are despicable." Zanrive spits on the once gleaming floor of the ship.

Khivar shuts his eyes against the headache forming behind his eyes—maybe he would kill Zanrive, it save him from the pounding beginning in his head. He pinches the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Again with the killing, I'm not going to kill them. But I need to make sure they stay far away from the girl I am oath-bound to protect. They are a danger to her."

"Who are you talking about?" Niska speaks up finally.

"You'll find out soon enough my dear." With a wave of his hand Vasar drags the two prisoners back out of the room and deposits them into their room locking the door.

Vasar re-enters the room Khivar is in, "We got another correspondence sir from our contact a few moments ago. He says the Royal Four are staying away from Livara but they seem antsy, trying to speak with her but she isn't letting them in."

Staring out back into space Khivar shakes his head he truly hates space travel. It's the main reason why his people are designing an alternate form of transportation that's extremely faster than any other method. Where this journey is taking them two weeks it would take their new form only two days. "Tell Val to continue correspondence, we'll be there in a week. Tell Val to continue concealing his identity, it might be better to wait till we're there. That is all." With a nod and a bow Vasar's gone.

TBC


	11. Chapter 10

A.N. This chapter came about because I wanted to put some Clark/Liz and the parents before I put another Kyle-centric chapter. He's going to be in the next chapter and more info will be revealed, hint, hint, and I'm going to try to get some Khivar stuff in there as well. So this is mostly a break from information. Enjoy.

**Chapter 10**

_Roswell; July 6; 8:34 p.m._

Martha and Jonathan lean against the Parker's kitchen counter, they had dinner down in the Crashdown and enjoyed the food and company. Now Clark and Liz are setting up a game of Monopoly in the dining room, which gives them a moment to be alone and talk about what transpired earlier that day. After Liz returned to the table she had a smirk that she didn't have when she left.

The fact that Clark was practically giddy is suspicious enough but combined with Liz's facial expression it sent red flags high in the air. "I'm telling you Jonathan something is going on in this town and with Liz and Clark. Please tell me that you've noticed too." Martha pleads with her husband of over twenty years.

Jonathan peeks out into the living room seeing Jeff and Nancy still haven't returned. "Yes, I have noticed things. But sweetheart this is Roswell, the alien tourist trap, not Smallville. There is no Lionel Luthor here trying to expose our son. As for Clark and Liz I'm happy, it'll get him out of his Lana funk, which I am all for."

"So am I but you saw those kids at the restaurant today. They could not take their eyes off of Liz, kept trying to get her attention." Martha stares up at him sighing.

"Martha, you heard what Nancy said about them, they used to be friends until that Max kid started seeing another girl." He rests his hands on her shoulders. "Now it's just normal high school crap. This trip is so we can relax away from Smallville and forget about the Luthor's and meteor rocks. So please relax sweetheart." Jonathan reasons.

Shrugging her shoulders shyly Martha smirks up at him. "Since when are you the rational one? Isn't that in my job description?" She lightly teases.

"Every once in a while we're bound to switch places." He kisses her forehead calming her worries. Jonathan's right it's normal high school drama and she's reading too much into it. But then why does she have this funny feeling in her heart?

Nancy breaks the private moment between her friends. "Is everything all right?" Worried by the expression on their faces. It's a look she's seen and had herself quite a lot, and it's used only when Liz is in perceived danger.

"Yea, we're fine. Martha was worried about some odds and ends at the farm we forgot to take care of." He easily fibs, in general he hates lying but for his family he'd kill so a small lie isn't even a blip on the radar screen.

Nancy didn't believe that for a second, whatever is going on is family related but she wouldn't push. Poking and prodding will only close them up further. "Ok, well the kids have the Monopoly game set up, Jeff should be up in a minute." The three parents leave the kitchen area and crowd around the dining room table; no one misses that Clark and Liz are seated together…again.

A few seconds' later Jeff bounds up the stairs from down in the Crashdown up to the apartment, everyone is waiting for him. "Sorry, two of Liz's classmates were giving me grief." He tells them.

Liz notices he doesn't say friends, if it were Maria and Alex he would have invited them up to meet the Kent's. "Which of the four was it?" She has her suspicions but it could have easily be Isabel or Michael if they think she caused Max pain.

"The two that normally stop by trying to talk to you." Jeff raises an eyebrow, a talent he's had since a toddler. "They said it was important and needed to speak with you right away. I said you were busy, the big-eared stalker said for you to call him when you were done."

Liz spits a little of her drink back into the can; her Dad hates it when Max 'orders' something. Yesterday Max demanded from the safety of her answering machine commanding her to answer the phone. The Royal Pain in her Ass is getting desperate and when he gets desperate he gets stupid. She's positive all Max wants to talk to her about is persuading her to reconsider his protection offer.

"Stalker?" Clark's eyes flame with fury, who would dare chase after his Liz, his chosen mate? His long buried Kryptonian shouts in the deep recesses of his mind. He suppressed a growl threatening to spill from his clenched jaw, Clark recognizes this primal side of him, and it's like he's on Red K again. Only ten times stronger.

Liz's primal side purrs in satisfaction, the perfect response was given for the mere mention of some boy unworthy of her attention stalking her. There was a tone in Clark's voice that makes her want to roll over onto her back and prove that she's his and only his. "Don't worry about him." She eases her face and body closer to his. "He thinks he's the big man but he comes up real short." She rumbles contently, shocking the parents around the table with the sensual nature Liz suddenly brought forth.

Clark wants to take Liz up on the blatant invitation in her tone but enough of his innocent farm boy personality is still at the forefront that he fights off that urge. He blinks to clear the rage brought on by Jeff's statement and returns to his normal shy persona. With Clark's cool down, Liz does the same, unable to keep that primitive side front and center without Clark's being there to feed hers.

Coughing passed the desire Liz grabs a Monopoly playing piece searching for a distraction from the curious stares she's receiving. "I--," swallow, "I don't know how many times I need to tell them that their emergencies are not my emergencies." She drops the piece from one hand to the other keeping her hands occupied. "I'll remind them of that tomorrow."

"Why do they keep coming around if you told them you don't want to see them?" Clark asks in a curious and nervous innocent boy kind of way, not listening to the primitive voice demanding he protect his mate against these weaker people.

"Max isn't exactly the kind of person who takes 'no' for an answer." She whispers, unaware of how it sounds to her parents.

"Lizzie did that little shit hurt you?" Jeff leans forward; he doesn't care if Liz can throw Max into the next galaxy. If he tried to force his baby into anything he'd enjoy torturing the youngon.

Quickly Liz denies that, "No Daddy, no. That's not what I meant at all." Unconsciously she lays her hand on Clark's thigh under the table calming him down somewhat. "He's never hurt me like that or tried. All I meant is that if he thinks his idea is the best course of action he'll hound you until you go with it too." She assures him.

Jeff takes a deep breath easing his heart rate to a more reasonable level. Needing to get off the topic of the other aliens Jeff jumps right into explaining to the Kent's how they determine who goes first in the game. He isn't embarrassed by his reaction toward Liz's misunderstood statement; he'd be ashamed if he didn't have that reaction. However this is a time to talk about friends and being with their friends not dissect the Pod Squad's problems.

"So Clark," Liz rolls the dice getting a '7' then hands the dice to Martha. "What do you do for fun in Smallville? Do you have speed races in the cornfields? Bon fires in the woods?"

"Not really, mostly I'm helping out on the farm, or hanging out with Pete. He's my best friend; I can tell him anything and know he'll have my back. He's more into the extreme stuff, going to raves, going to watch races, getting into scrapes in general." Martha rolls the dice and gets a '4'. "And brings me along for the ride a lot of the time."

"He's your Maria." Liz nods in complete understanding but Clark stares at her in question. She leans over the table with her elbows crossed and shrugs her shoulders. "Pete is your fun valve so to speak. If he weren't around you'd probably sit in your room all day and stay on the straight and narrow. Maria's like that for me, I wouldn't have gotten into half the trouble I've gotten into if she wasn't around and I'd miss out on half the fun too."

"Exactly," the dice makes it around the table. Jonathan got the highest number so he goes first and they decide to go counter clock-wise from there. "You'd be a hell of a lot lonelier if she wasn't there huh?"

"Precisely. Doesn't matter how many times we're brought home but the Sheriff, it's worth it just having her as a friend." The night continues as such, buying properties while giving insight on their lives. All the while the parents are wondering what that flare up was before the start of the game. Never had Jeff or Nancy seen Liz behave that way; Jonathan and Martha have seen Clark act that way but only after a dose of Red K and it took the Red K to be away from him that he returned to normal. Something is going on and they need to figure out what.

_Michael's Apartment; July 6, 10:10 p.m._

"Dammit, she hasn't called yet. What part of call me as soon as possible didn't she understand?" Max fumes. With those people hanging around at the Parker's Liz needs to be extra careful. She can't let anything slip or be left out or be spoken in front of them.

"Maybe it was the ordering her to call you that pissed her off." Max looks ready to argue but Michael raises his hand to stop it, "Come on Maxwell, if she wasn't pissed she'd have called. Ordering someone especially someone like Liz is never a great way to get them to do what you want." Michael points out. Tess and Max arrived at his place shortly before nine telling Michael about the brief but hostile conversation with Jeff Parker.

"How else am I supposed to get her to call me?"

"Seems to me that 'order' didn't work out to well." He scratches his forehead. "Here's a thought, ask instead of demand. Trust me with a personality like Liz's demanding will only accomplish her ignoring your ass, believe me."

Tess squints her eyes, how the Hell does Michael know so much about Liz and what she's like? He's only spoken to her a couple of times in the couple months she's been in Roswell and when he did it was only a 'hi' or a 'bye'. "And you know that how?"

Michael rolls his eyes, no way would he tell them about the journal swiping or the time he tried to go out on a date with Liz. Well, maybe not so much a date as a make-out session in the Eraser Room before Maria was shot a year ago. She turned him down flat, not because she thought he was trash but because he said, 'You, me, Eraser Room, make out, seventh period'. He wasn't exactly suave. "Just trust me on that."

It seemed like a good idea at the time, she's hot, he's hot, it was the perfect idea, he just went about it the wrong way. He stands up from his barstool; "Since I doubt she'll call and if she does she won't call here I suggest you leave so I can get some sleep." The broody alien pushes them out shutting the door on them and locks it. "God they're irritating."

TBC


	12. Chapter 11

A.N. Another Kyle-centric chapter. Before I started writing this chapter my muse was pulling me towards a Khivar-centric chapter but then as I began writing Khivar kind of fell to the back burner and it became a Kyle-centric chapter again. However I'm sure in the next few chapters there is going to be a Khivar-centric chapter. This part gave me such a headache, I started writing it Thursday night and my brain almost exploded. While answering some questions this part will also raise a lot of questions. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 11**

_Football Camp; July 6; 10:35 p.m._

It takes Kyle almost three hours to finally get fully immersed in sleep. The guys coming in after dinner and bashing around woke him up an hour after his head hit the pillow the first time. Finally after another hour they began to get ready for bed till they went to sleep which he soon followed.

For what seems like a few minutes he's floating above a deep purple ocean only to zoom off toward a gray desert. _Ok, this is not the playboy bunny dream I normal have._ Kyle shoots his gaze all around, he doesn't understand what the hell this place is or why he's there, he hates to admit it but he's scared. A normal dream for him is girls surrounding him begging for him to become their sex slave. Even the dreams where he's helping Blade fight vampires in a maze with cherry coke as his replenishment is normal, but this—this is something different.

"You're right, it is something different." A sweet melody voice cuts through his thoughts from behind him. Quickly he turns—or as fast as he can while floating. Standing there is a beautiful woman with long brunette hair, and he means long. Her hair reaches down to her ankles; wrapped in a short blue like dress, it sorta looks like a fairy dress—don't ask him how he knows that.

The woman's face reminds him of someone, sweet, innocent but with a mischievous glint in her brown eyes, he should know whom but it doesn't come to him. "Uhh, hi. Who are you?" She doesn't answer him; instead she raises a hand and slowly lowers it. As her hand descends so does his body.

"You will find out who I am soon enough young warrior. First I must apologize; I'm a little late. Should have come to you a couple weeks before this but the time difference—" She bites her lower lip and shakes her head. "Basically I couldn't be precise I only had a small window of opportunity and I had to take my best guess."

"Umm, ooo-kay." Kyle keeps his distance, definitely not a normal dream. Since when does he dream about beautiful women talking about time differences? It's obvious from the way she's dressed and speaking about time she's probably not from this time or maybe not even this planet, if this was a dream she wouldn't have had to guess on the correct moment in time.

The brunette glares at him, "Hey, time difference is very tricky I'll have you know. I'm sending you this information from another planet and twelve Earth years in the past. If you think you can do better I'd love to see you try."

"Sorry—wait I didn't say anything out loud. How did you hear me?" He wonders.

She raises an eyebrow. "This is your mind Kyle and we're in it. I can hear your thoughts as if they were being broadcasted over the loudspeakers at a stadium." It's amazing what she can glean from his mind. They had similar structures of course but they weren't called stadiums.

"Oh. Can you maybe tell me why you're in my mind besides confusing me? And who you are?" Immediately after the words left his mouth he hopes that doesn't come out as rude as it sounded. Seeing her expression remain unchanging he knows it didn't sound all that rude to her.

"Of course." She grins a little. "I am here to tell you about your destiny, what you are meant for." Her voice is soft and assuring but that doesn't stop him from panicking at the word 'destiny'. That's all he's been hearing ever since he got involved with the Pod Squad. Destiny this, destiny that, destiny, destiny, destiny. From his experience destiny sucks.

"We will get to them in time. Not all destinies are bad Kyle. Now you know who and what Elizabeth is don't you?" She uses the name he'd be most comfortable with; Kyle may not know her Kryptonian name. Her energy is quickly depleting and she needs to tell him everything before she fades out.

"What do you know about Liz?" His guard instantly up.

"Don't be getting so worked up. The last thing I'd do or even think of doing is hurt Elizabeth. Please don't interrupt until the end Kyle or I may vanish in the middle of explaining." She takes a deep breath. "Your destiny is to protect Elizabeth. At first it was Val's responsibility but he's getting on in years and Elizabeth needs someone that won't seem out of place being by her side. I'm sure you've noticed that you get uncontrollable when dealing with someone trying to harm Elizabeth or even speaking badly of her—that is your destiny kicking in. With me so far?"

"So far."

"Good. Now that you're being awakened if you will—you'll have all the powers of Kryptonians to assist you in your duties." A wind picks up around the dream desert, besides her hair blowing back and her dress rippling she's not the least bit bothered by the wind. "Next order of business is this Pod Squad. While not an immediate danger to her they can cause much trouble for her. And if she has found her mate the Antarians will be in more danger than Elizabeth."

"Why?" He knows she told him not to interrupt till she was done but he needs to understand why the Pod Squad would be in more danger.

"If she's found her mate—the Kryptonian she's been destined for since birth than nothing will keep her away from him. And if this Max tries to get between them he'll be lucky if he comes out alive." She explains. "We Kryptonians may be an advanced peoples but we're down right primal when we found who we want."

"Who is her mate?" He wonders.

"The one named Kal-El. I do not know the name he goes by now, but if she finds Kal-El they won't stay away from each other for long. I'd be surprised if they didn't find the nearest bed." She chuckles. "Next I must tell you about Khivar. He has made an oath with Elizabeth's father Myr-ra to help protect his daughter."

"Khivar—the guy that's after Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess?"

"Who said Khivar was after them? He's only coming to Earth to make sure they do not harm Elizabeth. Who told them he was coming because of them?"

"Umm, this guy named Nesado, he's like the Pod Squad's protector or something. He's all for them returning to Antar to help their kingdom." Kyle explains.

The woman nods her head processing the information. "My time is running out. I wish I could explain further but that doesn't seem to be in cards. When Khivar arrives he'll explain things further. Just know he is not your or Elizabeth's enemy, from what I can read in your mind Nesado has told the other aliens that Khivar is a vicious ruler he is a liar. Only recently has Khivar assumed power." She tells him, she feels her essence getting weaker. "I must go. Please protect Elizabeth."

"Wait, who are you? What's your name?" Kyle quickly asks.

"My name is Darapha and I'm Elizabeth's mother." Her image fades, "Protect my daughter please." She disappears leaving the desert like she was never there.

Kyle feels his body being pulled and dragged back to an awake state. His eyes shoot open, he's back in the cabin. The guys snoring in their beds reach his ears loudly. Their snoring has never been this loud before, he sits up and covers his ears. Slowly he breathes in and out calming himself down till finally the sounds quiet. "Well this is just great."

_Space; 340 light years from Earth _

Khivar slowly makes his way to his chambers; he can hardly wait for this ship to hover over Earth. No way are they going to land, too many things can go wrong. The last mission to Earth was when the Royal Four were brought down to wait for hatching and that didn't go as well as planned.

He sees his bed ahead of him and groans in exhaustion. Dealing with Zanrive is tiring even for a few minutes. Trudging over to the bed he falls down on it not bothering to unlace his boots or change into his sleepwear. He wonders how his body will react to Earth's time, Antar is a slower moving planet than Earth, thankfully their top scientists have managed to figure out a way to lengthen their lives closer to that of Kryptonians.

The message, which is only ten years old in Antarian years, that Niska sent to her children and their betroths, gave the Royal Four inaccurate information. Khivar has a sneaking suspicion that Zanrive told Niska what he wanted her to tell them. Zanick, Zan for short, was not king when he was killed; he was training to become King.

Niska-Vilandra, Vilandra or Lon for short had been seeing his father, Krenic a ruler a few kingdoms away. He remembers as a young boy of fourteen seeing the two of them together walking in his father's gardens. Krenic's wives weren't too thrilled about another woman coming into their tight circle of four. Another woman would mean less time for his other wives.

So much has occurred in the passed ten Antarian years, there is much he has to explain to the child, now teenager he has been sworn to protect. If Krypton were still a planet she'd be considered an adult, would have been for close to a year. Soon, he'd arrive on Earth and her purpose will be suddenly clear.

TBC

Upcoming chapters (not set in stone can change):

Chapter 12: Liz goes to visit Maria in a desperate attempt to keep from going to Clark's room.

Chapter 13: Kyle makes his way back to Roswell, while Maria and Alex try their best to keep Liz and Clark from ravishing each other.


	13. Chapter 12

A.N. Glad you liked the previous chapter. I think taking an astronomy class made that chapter harder to write because of the information that kept popping up telling me what I was writing wasn't correct. So I needed this chapter to ease my information filled mind, there's still info just a lot less mind-boggling. Enjoy.

**Chapter 12**

_Parker Apartment; July 7; 12:37 a.m._

"Ugh!" Irritated Liz kicks the covers that were once wound around her legs off the bed into a heap on the floor. She threads her fingers through her hair fighting the urges she's been rebelling against ever since Clark Kent walked passed her in the hallway. Up above her she can hear the tossing and turning of _him_ and it's driving her insane.

Why does she have to be so attracted to him—he really isn't that good looking. Really he's not. Sure he has a fantastic smile, gorgeous green eyes, a butt you can bounce a quarter off of, and the face of a God. That doesn't mean he's attractive…oh who the Hell is she kidding. He's so hot a blind person could tell he's attractive when he brushes by.

Liz gazes up at the ceiling, she wishes she could see through walls. Maybe she can go up there for just a teeny-tiny peek? As soon as she sees him she'll leave. Sure, keep telling yourself that. The second she'd see his naked chest she'd be on top of him begging him to show her how he'd make her scream. She shoots up in bed scratching at her scalp as if trying to scratch away the lustful thoughts plaguing her mind.

What the Hell is going on with her? She's never been this way with a guy before. They don't occupy her every thought until she's ready to rip her hair out and say screw—no don't think screw—dammit thought it again. Breathe in, breathe out. What is she going to do? No way will she be able to make it through the rest of the night without seeking Clark out.

"Maria." She whispers to the silent room. Yeah, Maria can help her put this all into focus. Quickly she rushes out her open window, jumps from her balcony, lands on her feet on the concrete below and starts running lightning fast toward the one person who can put things in perspective for her.

_Deluca Household; July 7; 12:44 a.m._

Once she reaches her friend's bedroom window she raps three times in rapid succession on the glass. Patiently she waits as the sounds of Maria getting out of bed reaches her ears. A few moments later she peeks out her blinds, sees it's Liz and opens the window. "Hon, what's wrong? Why are you here so late?" She moves aside allowing her to enter. "If you're here cuz you wanna get a head start on torturing your new house-buddy I gotta tell ya you're being a little overzealous."

Maria rubs at her sleepy eyes and plops down on the bed switching on the lamp by her bed wincing at the sharpness behind her eyes when the light comes to life. That's when she notices Liz is in the torn up jersey that her mother bought Liz when she forgot her pajamas—and she's not wearing any shoes. "Liz where are your clothes and shoes?" Dirt is visible on her bare feet.

She glances down at her feet. "Oh, I was kind of in a rush. I gotta a major problem." She threads her fingers together and paces around the room needing the movement to keep her focused and not run back to her place and to Clark.

"Zit before prom big or FBI agents and evil aliens big?" She needs to get a scope of panic before getting any more worked up than she already is.

"Umm, a bit of both. I don't know what's going on with me Maria. I've never—and I mean never felt like this before. What I felt for Max isn't even in the realm of what I'm feeling right now."

"Ok sweetie just take a deep breath and calm down and we'll figure this out. Do you want me to call the guys and have them come over?"

"No, no. They—it's not for their ears." Kyle, Jim, and Alex are like her brothers no way would she tell them. Telling them she's having lustful animal driven primal urges would be like telling her parents that she's not a little girl that needs to protected from the outside world. It just isn't done.

Maria nods respecting her decision, although she hopes Liz reconsiders, Jim and Alex could be helpful. Maybe after she gets the full story she'll be able to convince Liz to bring them in. "Now whom are you talking about? Who have you never felt this way about?"

"Clark Kent." She whispers his name as if saying it any louder will make him magically appear. "The second he walked into the hall and I saw him the only thought I had was 'Come to Mama'. Do you know how close I came to throwing him up against the wall and ripping his clothes off right there?" Liz gets out in a rush.

"Whoa, whoa. Back-up. Clark Kent? Geek boy? Boy we swore to make his stay here as uncomfortable as possible so he'd cry like a baby Clark Kent? Why are you attracted to that doofus?" She scratches at her leg, looking down for a brief second that she misses Liz's change in demeanor.

Did she just put down Clark, the man she saw as her equal? Liz can feel the anger coursing through her body. She turns her body towards Maria's bedroom door facing away from her friend. Breathe, breathe. Maria didn't mean it like that, after all she herself has been saying similar things for years it wasn't till recently that she changed her mind.

Maria sighs at Liz's silence. "I'm sorry honey. I shouldn't make fun; you can't help whom you feelings for. Maybe you saw a different side to him that wasn't there when I met him all those years ago."

"He's changed Maria, God all those muscles, his eyes—oh he has pretty eyes." She turns back around her anger under control. "And he doesn't like it when Max is mentioned." Liz smirks, a naughty glint enters her brown eyes. A kick in her belly rushes warmth throughout her body.

Maria stands resting her hands on Liz's upper arms. "You're starting to scare me a little bit. I've never seen you act this way. Is this some Kryptonian thing that you haven't told me about?" Liz is all but pulling her hair out when she speaks about Clark. This is not like her.

"Remember when I told you a few months ago, before the message from the others mother, how Max was the safe choice for me?" Liz questions. At Maria's nod she continues, "The reason for that is because I didn't have this reaction toward Max. I wasn't clawing at the walls or rubbing up against him like a bitch in heat. But with Clark I'm jumping out of my skin with want and I can't help it."

"Okay and this reaction is Kryptonian?"

Liz nods. "Yeah. A year ago I started having dreams about Krypton. Nothing about my biological family but laws and information that Kryptonians get when they reach a certain age or a certain point in their life. When we find the one we want to be with till the day we die nothing can keep us away. The only reason for us not pursuing the other person is if they didn't reciprocate the feelings."

She jams her fingers into her hair again. "Oh Ria, what if I hurt him? I've already been so out of control that I didn't care where we made out. We were in a parking lot at the restaurant we took the Kent's too. It's amazing I didn't crush his bones this afternoon."

"You already made out with him. Go Liz. Takin' charge." She grins at her frazzled friend. "Was Max there? Did he see you attack your new love interest?"

"No, thank God. The last thing I needed at the moment would have been Max demanding Clark 'unhand' me." She rolls her eyes. There's no doubt in her mind that Max would have caused a scene or something closely resembling a scene.

Maria chuckles, Liz is almost completely over Max. It's one of those things that best friends can tell with each other. If she weren't over the Antarian King Liz would have probably wanted Max to see her with Clark. "Wait a minute. When you said that nothing except the other person not reciprocating the Kryptonians feelings would stop them from going after their chosen mate…what happens to the Kryptonian?"

"They're basically doomed. No one else will satisfy them. They have to sit back and watch as someone else is with their mate. And from what I understand they never get over that person. With two Kryptonians it's very rare that they won't feel the same pull to their mate. According to the dreams there is a component that Kryptonian scientists have found telling them whom someone's mate is. No clue how, I'm just listening to the dreams, but it's there."

Liz sighs feeling a little better now that she's away from Clark. She's not as antsy wanting to tear the walls out. For a while Maria doesn't say anything and Liz raises an eyebrow in question. What's she thinking?

"Swann said that there is another Kryptonian here on Earth right?" Liz nods. "What if—ok this is going to sound completely out there but what if the other one like you is Clark? You said so yourself that Kryptonians have managed to find that component and you were a baby when you were sent off to Earth."

"Maria that's crazy. Clark Kent a Kryptonian—that's too far out there to even conceive." Although…

"That could be said about you too Liz." Maria whispers. "Think about, if you're having this kind of reaction to him and you said that you were out of control in the parking lot—proud of you for that by the way and you didn't crush his bones. What happened the last time you lost control?"

She knows what incident her friend is talking about. It was two years ago and she had been out of control with anger. Vivian Lowell and Pam Troy took Maria's clothes from her gym locker throwing them into the Quad while Ria took a shower. When she came out wrapped in a towel and all her clothes were gone she broke down into tears.

Liz went looking for her when she didn't show up for their next class. Asking if she could go to the bathroom she went into the locker room and found Maria, her face red and puffy from crying so hard. After getting the story from her she smashed a row of lockers into the size of tin can. The school couldn't explain it and no one came forward.

She gave Maria some of the emergency clothes that she'd been carrying in her backpack, thankfully for her friend they were her baggy 'I feel bloated' clothes and she was able to wear them comfortably. After she calmed down some she went on the hunt so to speak seeking out anyone who knew anything about who did the trick on Maria.

Within minutes she had her answer and taught Vivian and Pam a lesson that they never forgot. She located them behind the school smoking a cigarette; she stalked right up to them and pinned them down to the ground. She hissed in their ears that if they ever went near her friend again they'd have to have so much plastic surgery to fix the damage she'd do to their faces and bodies and even after all that work people still wouldn't recognize them.

Now it sounds stupid to threaten someone like Pam or Vivian when they can just tattle on her. But being known as a goody-two-shoes has its advantages. When the two went to the principal's office to report what she told them Mr. Irons didn't believe a word. No way could Elizabeth Parker threaten anybody and since they couldn't say anything else without incriminating themselves they left. Neither Pam nor Vivian did anything to Maria again.

"I get your point. But wouldn't I be able to tell if Clark were Kryptonian?" Liz argues.

"Maybe you can. This whole hunger your feeling toward him could be your body telling you he's one of your people." Maria reasons. She doesn't know a whole lot about Liz's race but she knows Liz and this is completely out of character.

"If you're right—" She bites her lip not wanting to say anything more on the subject. "Can I stay here till morning? If I go back home, I won't be able to stay away from him."

"Of course you can hon." She gestures to the bed. "Hop in babe. Let's go to sleep."

_Parker's Apartment; July 7; 12:59 a.m._

That's it, he can't take it anymore. Clark tears the covers away from his body and as quietly as he can hurries to Liz's room. She is going to be his, he knows she wants him as much as he wants her. They'd stop this dance and get to the action.

He opens her bedroom door and shuts the door behind him silently. As soon as he enters the room he knows something's not right. Quickly he turns toward her bed, it's empty and the window is wide open. Where did she go?

TBC

Next Chapter: Kyle makes his way back to Roswell. Liz gets closer to figuring out who Clark is, and Clark corners Liz.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Football Camp; July 7; 7:47 a.m._

"Time to wake up girls!" The coach yells from the open doorway. A sharp pain shoots through Kyle's sensitive eardrum. Jesus is this what Liz feels whenever someone yells in the same room? Is that why she never shouts back at someone and takes their anger?

Kyle waits in bed for the ringing to cease. He's got to talk to Coach, tell him he's leaving and going back to Roswell. Coach Sounder won't like that he's dropping football camp but he has to get to Liz. If what Darapha said is true than he had to be there before Khivar showed up, if only to stop Liz from killing him. He kicks the covers off and hops down from the top bunk. Wow, there's no pain in shoulders and legs. A glance in the mirror reveals that all his bruises from the day before are gone.

Now this is a perk he can get used too. Dressing he leaves the cabin before any of his teammates, Kyle seeing the coach already a football field away runs toward him. As soon as his legs lift to run the newly acquired speed kicks in and he's instantly three feet from Coach Sounders. "Whoa." Kyle whispers. Another handy skill.

"Valenti, what do you want?" When the boy doesn't answer he pushes lightly on his shoulder. "Come on son speak up."

"Sorry Coach. Umm, I have to quit football camp. I'm needed back home immediately."

_Parker Apartment; July 7; 8:02 a.m._

After going back to bed in his temporary room Clark was finally able to get back to sleep. Although it was after two hours of tossing and turning fighting everything inside him to go out and search all the nook and crannies in the small town for Liz. It seemed like an eternity before he got to sleep and in an instant his mother was waking him telling him breakfast would be ready soon.

Mom and Nancy are in the kitchen slaving away making breakfast for their men all the while Clark sneaks skeptical glances toward Jeff Parker. Don't they care where Liz is? He knows Jeff went into Liz's room but came out a second later as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. "Where's Liz at Mr. Parker?" He finally gets the nerve to ask.

"Oh, she's off jogging with Maria. They do it almost every morning like clock-work." Jeff easily lies. "And please call me Jeff, Clark. Mr. Parker makes me think I'm getting really old."

Nancy exits the kitchen with a smile on her face and two plates full of waffles, pancakes, and scrambled eggs. "Honey you're not old, you are aged to perfection." She kisses his lips and sets the plates on the table. "Martha should be right out with the sausage and bacon."

A few minutes later Martha brings out the tray of meat and syrup. As they sit down Liz bursts through the door with Maria and Alex in tow. Both she and Maria are dressed in running shorts and sports bras. "Oh good breakfast." She leaves the entryway, Ria and Alex right behind her. This morning she enlisted their help in operation Keep-Liz-From-Mating-With-Clark-in-Front-of-Their-Parents. Their next mission to come up with a shorter title for the first mission.

Clark's mouth waters, that's a lot of skin; toned, wet, and smooth skin that begs for his touch. Coughing uncomfortably he switches his gaze to the male behind her. He does a quick cursory glance at the skinny boy till he comes to the conclusion that he isn't competition. Since Liz came in she hasn't spared the boy a single look.

Maria gently pokes her friend in the back; she has yet to introduce her and Alex. Now that she sees the teenager Clark has become she can fully understand Liz's need for reinforcements when dealing with him. He's eating breakfast in a t-shirt and boxers. That has now become her fantasy man wear—maybe Liz won't mind if she borrow him for her fantasy man as well.

Ever since they entered the apartment Liz hasn't taken her eyes off Clark, who can blame the girl. Clark is damn tasty. "Oh umm sorry. Clark, Mr. and Mrs. Kent these are two of my best friends Maria Deluca and Alex Whitman. Alex, Ria, this is Clark Kent, and Martha and Jonathan Kent." She introduces.

The group say the polite 'Hi' 'how are you' and 'nice to meet you's'. Jeff leaves the table briefly he comes back a few seconds later with two more plates for Alex and Maria. This morning when he checked on Liz she was zooming in the room. She told him that she had a problem that she needed to talk about with Maria, the reason for her early or late entrance to her room.

When he questioned her on what the issue was she replied back that it isn't a topic she's comfortable talking about with him and her mother. Although he wants to know he wouldn't push. Pushing means Liz closes up and he'd never figure out what was bothering her. Dropping the subject he mentioned breakfast is almost ready, she thanked him, grabbed her running clothes and zoomed out the window presumably to meet Alex and Maria.

Liz grabs the only seat next to Clark; she can't let Maria sit next to him. That'd drive her up the wall no matter how innocent her intentions might be. Alex probably would sit next to Clark but then she'd have to sit across from the object of her attraction and that would be more dangerous because she'd stare into those beautiful green eyes and be a goner.

Breakfast passes without too much trouble besides the electricity that seemed to flow through her every time Clark brushed against her arm. At least she knows she if there were ever a black out in Roswell all Clark has to do is touch her and the entire town will light up again. That's the reason for her need of having Ria and Alex come with her to breakfast, with them around they can kick her and knock some sense into her, thus ceasing any sexual pouncing about to occur. After breakfast however is a different story.

_Football Camp; July 7, 9:15 a.m._

Well, that was relatively painless, the coach called him a sissy and a pansy for cutting out two weeks early but he didn't care—much. Listening to the Coach spout insults for twenty minutes he sent him away telling Kyle he'd call a cab to come pick him up. Now he's packed patiently…all right impatiently as hell awaiting the cab to show up.

For a brief moment he plays with the thought of using his new powers to hurry to Roswell. Nobody will see him zipping along the road; he'd make it to the small town in seconds. It's only two hours away, he could do it. But as soon as the thought entered his mind he tossed it aside. What if someone did see him? This is all new to him, what does he know about these gifts?

In the middle of running he could abruptly stop in front of a large crowd or a camera. Liz has had these abilities all her life and she still isn't in full control of them. Reluctantly he decides to no use them until he has the chance to speak with Liz. Shouts from the football field reach Kyle's ears; they sound so close like they're a footstep away as opposed to five hundred feet. How long will it take him to get use to this constant barrage of sounds?

_Roswell Mall; July 7, 10:30 a.m._

After breakfast and a shower Liz suggested that Clark come with them to the mall while their parents caught up. The object of her desire agreed immediately, Martha gave him some money and told him to have fun. For the first hour or so Alex and Maria were keeping her and Clark separated fairly well. That is until they stopped by the food court to replenish.

They've been sitting for a few minutes when Maria excused herself to go to the restroom, a minute later Alex received a phone call from a host of some music event that his band wanted to be apart of. That left her and Clark alone, no friend there to stop them from standing to close; even in the car Clark and Alex were in the backseat while she and Maria sat in the front.

With Liz's friends gone Clark sees his opportunity to speak to Liz alone. As soon as Alex goes around the corner charming the host of the event on the phone Clark stands, grabs her hand firmly in his and guides her away from the food court. Liz bites her lower lip blocking the whimper bubbling up to the surface. He's not hurting her—his grip is anything but hurtful. Clark's hand warm, large, and comforting around her smaller one gives her shivers of desire and want.

If anyone else had taken her hand this way and ran with her to a secluded area of the mall she'd toss them into the next town. But Clark's different. When he holds her hand it doesn't feel dominating but it does feel possessive and she likes that. Swallowing Liz rips her gaze from their entwined limbs and forces them up his rippled arm—maybe she'll keep her eyes right there. That is a damn fine arm to have and better yet there are two of them.

No, don't look at his arms, look at his face. Oh that's not a good place to look right now either. His eyes are apart of his face and those eyes they make her weak. Those eyes, those soulful, determined eyes. A rumble vibrates through her chest. Oh no.

Up ahead she sees where Clark is intent on taking her…maybe she use a different word there. 'Taking' can mean so many delicious things. Why did Alex and Maria leave her at the same time? This isn't good, primal needs rise higher, she watches as Clark shivers—is Maria right? Could Clark Kent be the other Kryptonian Swann mentioned?

If he were that certainly would explain why the second her primal side began to show itself Clark shivered and tightened his grip on her hand. "Clark—umm," Liz breathes in and out. They're suddenly in the hidden space he picked out and now she's pressed snuggly between the hard cold wall and Clark's warm firm chest.

"God I've never—" He rubs his cheek against her hair smelling the clean scent wafting from the recently washed silk strands. "You're so beautiful. I'm insane with wanting to be around you," his lips graze teasingly over her parted ones, "inside you," he nips at her chin, "with you."

His words shoot molten lava through her warming even the tips of her hair. "Please Clark." She gasps out. Their surroundings disappear and all there is, is them. No one milling around ten feet from them going from store to store, no one shouting a greeting at a friend they haven't seen in months, it's just them. He doesn't let her suffer any longer crashing his lips onto hers.

_Food Court_

Maria leaves the bathroom wiping her wet hands on her jeans. The hand dryers weren't working and there were no paper towels. She rounds the corner and the table were she left Alex, Clark, and Liz empty—even there food is gone. Good thing she took her purse or that would have run away too. Worry floods her mind, neither Liz nor Alex would have left her there without letting her know first. Something must have happened.

When she reaches the table Alex comes around another corner. "No—no, no, no." Maria stalks up to him not caring that she's causing a tiny scene. "Do not tell me you left Liz and Clark alone. Please don't tell me that."

"Yeah I did. What's the big deal Maria?" He shrugs his shoulders.

"Didn't I just tell you to not tell me that. I explained to you that we had to keep the two of them apart." She shakes her head and turns shooting glances around the mall not finding her friend and love interest anywhere.

"Maybe you should have told me more than that. Why do they need to be separated anyway? If they like each other more power to em'." Alex reasons. At least one of them can be lucky in love.

"Not when she's a hair's breadth away from ripping his clothes off and screwing him in front of the entire mall." Maria grabs his hand and hurries with him struggling to catch up. She has to find Liz, she promised her she'd stay and keep her from doing anything she might regret.

"Wait—Maria—Liz our Liz? Sweet, innocent, not wanting to get to close a guy because she's scared she'll hurt him that Liz?" Alex chuckles as she continues to drag him with her.

"Yes, long story short I think Clark is—like Liz and she's reacting to him a lot, get the picture?"

It doesn't take him long to nod. He remembers what Max and Tess, Isabel and Michael have been like these passed few months. "We've gotta find them."

TBC


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

Food Court; 10:37 a.m.

Tess watched as Alex and Maria rushed from the food court. Briefly she wondered what was going on but decided it was none of her business. Even now after many failed attempts to talk the others into accepting their protection she couldn't stop hoping they'd see it was the best option for them. The out right rolling of the eyes should be a major clue they wouldn't be breaking any time soon.

Thankfully Max wasn't facing their direction and completely missed their entrance and abrupt departure. She however had a perfect view of the guy grabbing Liz's hand to hurry off to parts unknown. Admittedly it was cute the way Liz instantly grasped his forearm not wanting to be separated from him.

"Nasedo wants us to get together tonight. He says he has more information about Khivar and his allies." Max sipped his coke. It was odd not eating at the Crashdown but he knew Liz needed some space before she came around. Not to mention Jeff would throw him through the restaurant window without a second thought. 

"I know. He mentioned it to me this morning." She stabbed a piece of lettuce frustrated at everything and nothing. Nasedo hardly let them be teenagers. There was always an alien meeting, lecture on destiny, anything that took away the fun in their lives. 

He shot a concerned expression toward her but at this point she could have cared less. She should be happy…right? Max was finally hers, he'd accepted their destiny together, so why wasn't she thrilled? Oh, she knows why she just doesn't want to admit it. 

For years Nasedo had been telling her about Zan and how once they met everything would wonderful for her. He filled her head with false promises and fantasies. That's why she's not happy being with Max, the fantasy was far better than the reality. Not to say that dating Max wasn't without its perks, the way his muscles brush against her breasts when he's making love to her, the sensations a stroke of his finger can cause are reason enough to stick it out. But doesn't she deserve more than a few pleasurable touches?

"Tess? What's wrong?" Curiosity spiked when her eyes showed a small layering of tears. Not enough to fall but enough to convey hurt. 

Finally she made eye contact. Max could be so thoughtful and concerned but only when Liz wasn't around. Would she always be Max's second choice? Instead of blurting out what she wanted, she moved onto a different train of thought. "I—Doesn't it ever bother you that no matter what," she struggled for the word "arrangements we have are always shoved aside for meetings or danger?"

"Of course but you're the one that wanted to follow our destiny. It was because of your drive and passion that Michael, Isabel, and I agreed to try it." Max leaned forward. "Why do I get the feeling that you're regretting it now?" Did he break things off with Liz only to have Tess turn around and say she didn't want destiny any longer?

She sighed dropping her fork onto her Styrofoam plate. "No I don't regret the destiny portion. But what I don't like is to break dates or functions to talk about some crap that in the long run won't matter. Two days ago it was that Khivar has come a couple light years closer." Tess rolled her eyes. "So what? We know when he's supposed to arrive; we don't need a play by play of his every move. Maybe this meeting is about Khivar sneezing and needing a tissue."

Max chuckled softly and reached for her hand. "You're right. Have you tried talking to Nasedo about it at all?"

"Yes. I know he cares for me but he doesn't see me as a Queen, or even a woman who can make decisions on her own. Do you remember what it was like for the females on our planet? The pets were higher on the respect ladder than us. Very few women managed to break free of that, the ones who did were either branded whores or evil; depending on the woman they got both labels. Nasedo is still in that mindset, doesn't matter that we're on Earth and women have freedoms he was raised on Antar and those are the rules he follows."

"It wasn't that bad was it? I recall Isabel stepping toe to toe with some men." The memory was vague but there none the less.

"That's because she was a Princess, royal women had more leniency granted to them. It helped that your father was King. Saved Isabel from having those names associated with her." Tess played with Max's fingers while she shook her head. "For the rest it wasn't as easy."

He covered her hand with his other and gently tugged her closer. "Let's say we blow off the meeting. Screw Nasedo and Khivar, who cares. Tonight you and I are going to rent a hotel room and spend the evening together. Would you like that." He knew he didn't love Tess—yet, maybe never but he did care about her and she needed this time away.

"Really? You won't go crazy doing something a little wild?" She teased.

"I'll live."

Secluded Area of Mall; 10:45 a.m.

Hands and tongues pull and stroke for dominance, neither allowing the other to get the upper hand. When Livara would rake her fingernails down Kal's back he'd wrench them off slamming her arms into the wall behind and above her head shackling her wrists in one of his large palms. Plaster coated them; paint chips sprinkled on their dark heads but neither cared. Their lips lapped at the other devouring their taste.

"Please Kal—can't take this." Livara panted in his ear. "Need you." Complete sentences were impossible; she's lucky they were actual words, not a garbled jumble of sounds.

"Whose are you?" Kal demanded. Brief flashes of Clark's memory reminded him she dated others, he refused to share her with anyone. She's his; they were born for each other.

Although still Livara the part of her that was Liz through and through bulked at the idea of belonging to anyone. She's her own person dammit and no one would own her. "No one's." Livara choked out. God Liz refused to stay down and let Livara take the controls.

Kal didn't like the answer one bit and in response lifted her up bringing her eye level to him; her wrists still firmly in his grasp. "Whose are you?" He growled. This time, however, he doesn't let her answer. Instead he slipped his left hand from her wrists and grabbed her left hand. Instantly a glow encompassed their entwined limbs. He tightened his hold around her waist, tingles race through her belly deepening the throb between her legs.

Warmth, love, and undeniable desire flare. A soft hum could be heard by both, Livara closed her eyes; she allowed the feelings and energies to wash over her, to coat her entirely. Her legs encircle Kal's waist, as he brought their joined hands between their chests. "Whose are you?" Eyes smolder, she knows he's staring at her but she couldn't bring herself to meet those green pools.

She knew what it meant, what their glowing hands meant. They belong together, they belong to each other, and nothing and no one could break their bond not even death. Livara raised her gaze to his, this time; Liz and Livara were in perfect harmony. "Yours. Whose are you?" Needing that same statement to make their union complete.

"Yours."

The once yellow light turned to one of blue, with the color change a burning sensation course through them racing from their heart to their hands. It didn't hurt but it wasn't comfortable either. As quickly as it showed up it disappeared along with the light.

It didn't take long for their lips to meet and tongues to tangle. Kal tore her away from the mangled wall and cradled her tightly to his body; not even air molecules could squeeze between them. He had to make love to her; he wanted to make love to her. He'd kill anyone who stopped him.

Other Part of Mall; 10:49 a.m.

"Dammit. Where would they go?" Maria threw her arms up and let them fall. "There are only so many places he could take her right?"

"Maybe they didn't stay in the mall. They could have high-tailed it outta here." Alex reasoned.

Although a good thought Maria didn't think it was the right one. "Nah, Liz told me she was desperate to be with Clark. No way would she wait very long, she has to be here." But what if Alex was right. She shook her head clearing away all doubts. No, she knows Liz, now was not the time to be second-guessing her instincts.

"Ok, if you say so." Alex let out an irritated breath. It wasn't often his life-long friend bugged him, this was one of those rare moments. Maria had an idea and refused to let go of it, and if she had to she'd drag him kicking and screaming all the way through the mall.

Speaking of that annoying little habit, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him toward a darkened area, it's a part of the mall that was being remodeled. Maria wasn't slowing down; she's on a mission. "This is the only place close by we haven't checked yet."

"Who in their right mind would go in here?"

"That's just it, neither Liz or Clark are in their right minds. They want to screw and they want to screw now. Two Kryptonians who are hot and horny are not going to care about dangers lurking above their heads. Now come on." Besides even if the entire mall crashed in on them she doubted it would do much to stop them. That classification of alien seemed to be invincible to everything on Earth.

"You don't know if he's Kryptonian." Alex pointed out.

"No, but I'm willing to bet Mom's Jetta on it." That seemed to be the winning statement. He nodded and ran to keep up with her. That Jetta was her mother's second pride and joy, first being Maria.

TBC


	16. Chapter 15

A.N. Hello all. Wow, this chapter took on a life of it's own. My fingers flew over the keyboard hardly stopping and by the time I was done this is what I had. And I even managed to get everyone I wanted in here. Yay. But please don't be too upset because Liz and Clark aren't in this chapter too much directly. Indirectly they are in almost every scene though. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 15

20 minutes later

It seemed to take forever to get through the entire construction area of the mall but in reality it was only twenty minutes. The fact that they had to slow down in every area to crawl over beams or under planks was what managed to eat up a lot of the time.

"Ok this is the last area we need to check." Maria however didn't move forward. If Liz wasn't back there then she was out of ideas on where to look. But if she and Clark were back there her search would be over, the worst part was she was certain they'd be doing the horizontal mambo. She couldn't help but feel she let her down.

Alex thinly smiled; it wasn't a genuine Alex Whitman smile, not by a long shot. "So are we going to go in there or talk about?" Irritation could be heard under his words. He's annoyed at being dragged all over the mall and now Maria had reservations about finding them.

"It's not that easy Alex." She stared up at the worked on ceiling. "If she's in there I know I'm too late to stop her from doing anything. We've been searching for them for thirty minutes. Believe me they'd be passed talking and groping."

Hearing the frustration and pain combined with her words simmer his own irks. "Whatever Liz and Clark do, it's not your fault. There is no reason to blame yourself."

"Why shouldn't I blame myself. Liz made me promise before we went back to her house for breakfast that I would keep her away from Clark no matter what. She was afraid that her first time with someone would be a sex induced haze and that was the last thing she wanted. I promised." Tears well up and her shoulders begin to shake.

"Maria, Liz was wrong to make you promise that. There was no way you could have stopped her, if she wanted Clark to the extent that you told me than she would have folded eventually. Don't blame yourself for a promise you couldn't have kept."

"But—"

"No, not your fault. Not your responsibility. I don't care that you promised, Liz shouldn't have made you promise that." Alex vehemently expressed.

Maria swallowed saliva pooling in her mouth. "Maybe you're right, maybe I shouldn't have promised. But the bottom line is I did. I have to at least see if she's ok." Hopefully Liz and Clark would be done by now, how long was a normal Kryptonian mating? How long was the normal human mating? She wasn't the person to ask these questions too. Sex information was limited to romance novels and gossip from the girls in the halls.

"Ok, but assuming Liz isn't in trouble or doesn't need us, than I'll take you back home ok. Liz will come find us." He loved Liz don't get him wrong, she's one of his sisters. If she needed him he'd be right there no matter how angry he was at her, no if's, and's, or but's about it. But if what Maria told him was accurate than she may not need them then. 

Nodding Maria allowed Alex to lead her through the last secluded area they'd be going into. The duo only walked in about twenty feet and could hear the panting and scrapping along the gravel floor. A husky feminine shout reached their ears. If they tried hard enough they'd be able to hear a breathy moan whisper 'Kal' but they didn't dare. Alex and Maria gave each other a look that said it all before they were rushing from the construction area.

As they hurried to the Jetta Maria questioned leaving their friend and Clark. "How will they get home Alex if we leave with the car?" 

"At least one of them is an alien with a remarkable capability to run faster than a speeding bullet—I'm fairly certain—"

"Who are you guys talking about?" Isabel had seen Alex and Maria leave the mall in such a hurry they hadn't noticed her two cars down from Amy's Deluca's Jetta.

"Video game." Alex's voice turned cold and clipped a sharp contrast from his warm and sarcastic tone to Maria moments ago. "Was there something you wanted Isabel?"

Maria watched Alex stare down the alien princess; he's such a calm and caring person that people rarely saw the cold front he possessed and kept hidden from the world. When they did get hit with it the urge to want to bundle up to protect themselves from the freezing cold came upon them. It was frightening how well Alex could switch from warm to frosty in the blink of an eye.

"Umm…no, I guess not." 'Umm', she doesn't say 'umm'. She fought the desire to lower her eyes in embarrassment. Dammit, she told herself, pull it together. "Thought you might like to know that Michael and I are no longer dating. We decided that we weren't good together that way."

"Your choice." He refused to give Isabel any indication that he was jumping for joy on the inside. "Was there anything else?" He needed to get away from her if he wanted to keep his feelings hidden. 

Disheartened she shook her head. "No." Without another word she turned and left. She wouldn't beg him to rethink letting her back into his life. Really she wouldn't. She's an alien princess and princesses didn't beg. No matter how much she wanted too.

As Isabel left with confident steps, Maria couldn't help but feel awful for her one-time friend. "Is this what you really want?" Even if Isabel were her least favorite person right now, she'd be able to put aside her disdain if Alex truly wished to start anew with her.

"Do I want her—more than I realized till just now." Alex sighed out, his cool front sinking into the background where it normally resided. "But I can't forget these last two months. Blatantly holding Michael in front of me, ignoring me like I was nobody." He shook his head. "No, I'm not going to subject myself to that pain again."

"Come on, let's go to my house. Hopefully Liz will be aware enough to know that we won't go to her house till she and Clark are with us." Chuckling the friends enter the car and leave the mall parking lot.

Cab; 1 hour away from Roswell; 11:05 a.m.

It hit him like a wave of power, lust, passion, need, and love. Kyle slid down in the backseat fighting for breath. So hot, his body's on fire. He clawed at his jacket ripping it off, so damn hot. He could barely breathe passed the passion that clogged his throat.

The cab driver stared at him as if he'd gone crazy. Kyle wasn't about to dismiss that theory, was this just a side effect of becoming Kryptonian? As quickly as it came upon him it dissipated leaving no trace but his boiling skin as a reminder. Physically he couldn't see any changes on his body but inside, he couldn't explain it. It made no sense. 

"Can you uh—turn up the AC please?" He practically begged. Although confused at what he saw the cab driver complied with the request. Just his luck, of all the people in the world that could have been in the back of his cab he had to get a nut-job.

"Thank you." He'd be home soon. Once there he could tell Liz everything and she could let him in on what happened moments ago.

Space; 310 light years from Earth

Vasar stormed into Khivar's private quarters unannounced unable to wait a second more to give his commander the good news. In his bed were two beautiful Antarian women, the brunette he recognized as one of the soldiers daughters, barely legal by Antarian standards but unbelievably generous when it came bedroom activities.

The redhead who spooned her body around the brunette was one of Khivar's normal concubines; she's served the new King since he was sixteen. "Where is Khivar?" He didn't have time for pleasantries. Although many women on Antar weren't given much respect Khivar's women were. He always told him that women while delicate were also strong, in some instances stronger than their male counterparts and deserved to be honored. 

"Weight room last he told us." The redhead yawned out. Vasar nodded to them and left the women to continue their naps. 

Hurrying he found Khivar floating above a workout bench with two-hundred pounds of clear weights laying on his body from his chest to his thighs. "Sir, we have news of Livara."

Grunting he concentrated to float the weights down back to their regular spot. Slowly he eased himself down as well till he was standing on his own two feet. Vasar handed him a towel to dry his sweat, "What news. Has something happened to her?" Concern entwined with urgency. 

"Yes, but nothing bad. Got word from Val only ten minutes ago, she's bonded with her mate. Completely."

"Val must have felt her. Which means his replacement has also felt it." Khivar tossed the towel into the clothes bin. "This is good, her mate will be able to protect her until we arrive, it will also unlock many more memories. She should be well informed of Kryptonian laws and practices when we get there."

Mall; 11:45 a.m.

She didn't feel the rubble beneath her back or the soreness between her legs. All she noticed was Clark's naked body on top of hers, still inside her, his dark head cradled on her breasts. Fingers laced through his silky locks enjoying the feel of it slipping across her palm.

Clark couldn't believe what happened, wait that wasn't true, he could believe it but he didn't know how to explain it. The fleshy pillow under his cheek moved up and down with each breath that Liz took, he didn't want to move an inch. Lying here with her was perfect, he couldn't think of anything to tear him away from where he was right now.

The two Kryptonians were content to simply be together in each other's arms. They knew things still needed to be dealt with, friends to seek out, parents to explain matters too, but none of that penetrated into their private world. For now this was all that mattered.

TBC


	17. Chapter 16

A.N. Thank you everyone for the wonderful feedback. When writing this part I wrote Clark with two different reactions for telling Liz he was Kryptonian and I picked the one that made the most sense to me and what I felt was more likely for the character of Clark.

**Chapter 16**

_Mall; 12:06 p.m._

Clark, having caught his breath and his mind cleared enough to form sentences, moved to rest his chin on Liz's breasts and stare at her. She's so content, he noticed. Eyes were closed; mouth curved in a tiny smile, hand rested on his bicep gently massaging the muscle, he didn't think she even knew she was doing it. Her thighs cradled his waist in a warm hug while their legs intertwine with each other.

A small delicate finger twirled his hair around the slim appendage making the soft curl more pronounced. So beautiful, satisfied and languid, she felt so right in his arms. Carefully as if he were frightened of breaking her he stroked a line down her cheek, "Liz." He whispered.

"Mm," She mewled; tiredly her lashes swept up hitting him squarely with her deep bronze orbs. "Hi." She whispered. A normal speaking voice seemed inappropriate for the unbelievable and undeniable alien sex she just experienced. "So, do you want to tell me about your alien status first or do you want to hear about mine?"

Clark only hesitated for a second; he couldn't see the point in denying what he was, after the light show they put on it'd be tough to explain anything other than alien origins. "I am an alien, from a planet called Krypton."

"You too huh?" She smirked at him. Maria was right, she wasn't surprised…not really. There was a small part of her that wondered but she never wanted to admit that Clark was another alien let alone Kryptonian. It would mean that he was the other Swann was speaking of and that scared her.

When she first read the e-mail from Swann explaining about the other one of her kind she became far more agitated and worried. What would the other be like, would this other be male and want her, hurting any and everyone she cared about to get to her, to have her. But what frightened her most was if she was the one hurting everyone she loved in order to get the other Kryptonian, in order to make him hers.

"You're like me?" Hope surged through Clark. Having Liz there on Earth, here with him, meant he wasn't alone anymore. He'd always had his parents but they were human, they didn't understand what he went through day after day. They were there for him of course but they could never truly know what he faced being someone from another planet.

Liz nodded. "Yea, got the whole laser beams for eyes, I have super hearing, speed, strength—I am literally impervious to everything."

"Not everything. There's a rock—" He had to let her know that she could be hurt.

"The meteor rock right. Got that fun little tidbit from a Dr. Swann. Told me what it could do to me if I was around it." Liz chuckled. "Alex wanted to buy a piece so he could study it, find out why Kryptonians have a special weakness from it. Let him know I was firmly against the idea. How'd you find out about it?"

"Hmm, the hard way." Amazingly it didn't hurt to think of Lana. He still felt friendship toward her but the romantic feelings had dissipated. "A friend of mine, had a piece of the meteor rock for a necklace, every time I'd get around her I'd feel sick and weak. When her boyfriend stuck the necklace on me I could hardly move." He explained the story of being tied up in a cornfield for simply befriending Lana.

She didn't say a word, the tightening of her hand on his arm would have been enough to know her disapproval of his treatment, but the feelings he received slammed that anger home. He could sense the jealousy of Lana, the pain of him being treated that way, and anger at the boy who did it.

"A friend of mine, Lex, he umm, helped me. He got me down, the necklace fell off then." Clark chuckled lightly, "Got back at him though, piled his truck along w/ a couple others on top of each other."

Liz let out a joyous laugh. "Now that is classic Maria. She has a very devious mind when it comes to paying people back for wrong doings. You sure Pete didn't help you w/ that one?" She giggled.

"Nope, thought it all up on my own." He rose his chin proudly eliciting another giggle from Liz. "Felt guilty about it afterwards but in that moment it felt good."

"Why feel guilty, he physically attacked you and although he didn't know it, he put something on you that could have killed you if you'd been around it too long. If it were me, I'd have done worse than hurt his truck. He'd be lucky if he still had a spleen." She frowned. What kind of person would go up to another person and attack them for talking to their girlfriend?

"But he didn't know that putting that necklace on me would have hurt me. If he hadn't I would have been able to take the blows and probably wouldn't have been put up in the cornfield." Clark defended Whitney.

"That's not the point. If he could do that to someone just because they made friends w/ "his girl" than there was something wrong with him." Liz argued, she didn't understand why Clark stood up for him. Maybe it was wrong of her but she held grudges forever, nothing could make her forget. When she was eight Mom had a small fender bender, it was Nancy's fault and she went to exchange insurance information with the woman she hit.

The woman slapped Mom across the face and cursed her out shouting about how stupid Mom was. Not once did Mom slap her back instead she was as calm as could be gave the woman her insurance information and left. Last year that same woman came into the Crashdown and Liz had her table. It gave her great pleasure to screw up her order anyway she could, even spilled a strawberry milkshake all over her.

"It's not that simple. He was killed about six months back."

Liz sighed and softened her voice. "And that's very sad, but it doesn't change that he hurt you before, and I personally would never forget."

"Does that mean you wouldn't save them if they were in trouble?" Curious and worried as to how she may answer. If she said 'yes' to his question would that change how he felt about her? How did he feel about her, he knew he just met her but he's connected to Liz and he didn't see that going away any time soon.

Liz thought about it for a few minutes, "No, I'd still save them. Might not be as gentle with their bodies as you would be but I can't say I'd let them die or even suffer." But would she always think that way, would there come a time when her stance on that would change? She could visibly see Clark's relief at her answer.

Wanting to find a different topic Clark rose the next question on his mental list of 'what to ask'. "How are we going to tell our parents about us—your parents do know you're a Kryptonian right?" Liz moved her leg raising it further up his side, their privates were drawn closer to each other; the fire bubbling below the surface began roaring again.

"Yea, they've known since I was adopted…" Liz gasped, her desire rose, "or they knew I was different, special." She tried to keep her mind on the problem at hand but with Clark nuzzling her puckered nipple it was rather difficult. "So," she let her head fall back to rest on the rubble, "when did you want to—" she breathed deeply, "tell them?"

His eyes burn with passion, Kal back at the forefront. "Not for a very long time." He rose above her savoring the inferno dancing in her eyes, he's so enraptured he got taken by surprise when Liz rolled them over so she was the one staring down at him.

"But this time we do it my way." She grinned leaning down to bring their lips together.

_Parker Apartment; 7:28 p.m_.

"Dammit where are they?"

"Jonathan." Martha admonished.

"This isn't like Clark, he was supposed to be back by three o'clock, it's over fours hours passed, this deserves more than a dammit." Jonathan argued back.

"It's not like Liz either and neither Maria or Alex are picking up their cell phones." Nancy ran a trembling hand through her hair. "What if they have my baby," she turned tearful eyes to her husband; she didn't give a damn who found out about Liz's secret at this point. If FBI agents saw Liz using her gifts while with the Pod Squad than there's no telling what they're doing to her.

"They don't have her." Jeff whispered, not nearly as confident in his statement as he hoped to be. Thankfully Martha and Jonathan seem to be too involved in their own concern, neither heard Nancy's frantic outburst.

"Jeff can you try calling Maria again—please." Martha begged.

"Sure." What else could he do? He could call Sheriff Valenti, he knew about Liz. He'd be his next call after Maria and Alex again, no more waiting.

_Deluca Household; 7:30 p.m_.

Yawning Maria felt an annoying buzz next to her hand. She growled at the object that woke her up. Squinting at the red glowing numbers on her digital clock, "Oh shit." She shot up in bed. "Alex wake up." A smack on his shoulder effectively brought him to the land of awake people.

"What?" Alex mumbled and turned his back to her not willing to wake up.

"Oh shit. Wake up." She hit him hard on the butt.

"Jesus, what the hell is your problem?" He'd definitely have a bruise on his ass tomorrow.

"We fell asleep and the Parker's have left fifteen messages on my phone." Hurriedly she flipped open her phone, "Hello?"

"Maria thank God, where the hell are Liz and Clark?" Jeff frantically shouted into the receiver. His heart pounded furiously in his chest with relief at finally getting someone.

"They're still not home yet?" She questioned.

"No, they're not. Are you saying you don't know where they are?"

"Well, not exactly. You see Alex and I sort of split up from them around noon. But you don't have to worry because I know exactly where they are." That is if they hadn't left from the now mangled area of the mall.

"So last you knew they were together?"

"Absolutely." She wasn't lying, not one bit. Clark and Liz were together in every sense of the word, Maria however doubted that's what Jeff meant, and she wasn't going to be the one to break the news to him. She'd do a lot of things for Liz but telling her friend's father that said friend was no longer a virgin, was not one of them. "Please Mr. Parker don't worry I am sure that they will show up soon. They just—lost track of time."

"If they show up there before coming back here you call me understand."

"Will do." Maria promised. Jeff didn't even say goodbye before hanging up; she shut her phone and turned to Alex who had finally woken up. "They are in so much trouble. I have no doubt they're still where we left them which means they have been at it for almost eight hours." Maria fell back on the bed, she couldn't wait to hear the details from Liz tomorrow—if her friend was ever allowed out of the house again that is.

TBC


	18. Chapter 17

A.N. Sorry this chapter is a little short. I'm fairly certain the next chapter will be longer.

**Chapter 17**

_Middle of nowhere; 7:35 p.m._

"What the Hell took you so long?" Kyle shouted at his father. "Do you realize I've been hanging out here for eight hours with Boris the ex-Russian Mafia man? If you had been any later I may have had a pair of cement shoes."

"First off don't use that tone with me. Secondly it's not my fault you chose to come back home today, and didn't call me first to come pick you up, and it certainly wasn't my fault that the cab broke down. Thirdly he wasn't a Mafia man." Jim shot back.

Kyle shook his head. "You didn't hear him tell me the intimate details of his life. He never said he was Mafia but he damn well implied it. Not to mention that I was struck almost every hour with feelings of passion, love, and mind blowing sex. In case you were wondering—that's not a good thing with someone who could kill you in a blink of an eye."

Jim was having a difficult time not busting a gut at his son's problems. Then what Kyle said penetrated his tired brain. "Wait, what you talking about? How were you feeling those things unless…" He rose an eyebrow at Kyle. "Is there something you want to tell me son?"

"No! Dad no."

"Son you can tell me. I promise I won't look at you any differently, you'll always be my son, Kyle." Comforted Jim.

"Dad, I wasn't with Boris. Nor would I ever be. I'm not with any guy—or any woman for that matter." He sighed. "I just—I couldn't stop getting these powerful emotions. No idea where they were coming from or from who. Don't really understand much of anything right now." Kyle dropped his head into his hands trying to scrub away the feeling of helplessness.

Jim pulled his vehicle over to the side of the road and turned off the engine. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not yet." That much he did know. "I need to sort things out first. Talk to Liz."

"So it has something to do with her? Could it be Pod Squad related?" He questioned.

Kyle shook his head negatively. "Absolutely not related to the PS at all." That's another thing he knew. His job was to protect Liz, but at this point he didn't know from what.

Reluctantly Jim started the truck back up; he'd be ready when Kyle wanted to talk. For now he needed to concentrate on getting them back home.

_Outside Parker Household; 7:45 p.m._

Night was creeping up on the town of Roswell, the sun was sinking low on the horizon and Clark was carrying a very tired and exhausted Liz. She felt so small and fragile in his arms he wanted to puff out his chest and beat it like Tarzan while roaring signaling to anyone within hearing range that this was his woman and he'd protect her at all costs.

As he climbed the stairs outside to get to the front door of the apartment he gave no thought to the worried parents inside or how late it got. All that entered his mind was the tiny elf in his embrace. If he had his way they'd probably still be in the mall but when Liz heard someone close by she panicked.

In a hurry they dressed and sped out of there, when they were a safe distance away from the massive building they slowly walked toward her neighborhood. On the way they held hands and spoke to each other about what their Kryptonian names were what powers they had, who knew their secret, until Liz's head began to droop coming to a rest against his bicep.

Without asking Clark scooped her up and proceeded to carry her through the quieting neighborhood. He knew some people saw them, there was a middle aged gentleman, with a almost bald head, and a oddly shaped head that made Clark think of an alien, staring at them for a few minutes till they stopped in front of the Crashdown. When he had turned to see if the man was still there he couldn't find him.

Quietly Clark turned the doorknob opening the apartment door, standing with their arms crossed were two sets of parents, one his, the other Liz's. His love remained oblivious to the combined wall of parents, staying asleep against his chest.

Nancy was the first to break the formation followed quickly by Martha; both rush to their babies making sure they were all right. Liz much to Nancy's concern wasn't waking up, she held her head between her hands. "Oh God she's burning up. What happened?" She demanded.

Clark didn't let her go, instead he stormed passed them and carried her upstairs to his temporary room, somehow knowing that in this state she needed to be close to things that carried his scent. Him, the bed he slept on, or the clothes he wore.

The others were hot on his heels, Jonathan yelled at him to get back there. Martha spared her husband a glance that said 'Yeah, like that has ever worked in the past', before going to Clark's bedroom. She saw him gently lay Liz down on the bed, cover her with a thick quilt, and kiss her forehead. The young girl cuddled into Clark's pillow sighing in relief and breathed in the smell clinging too the object.

"What is going on?" Martha stared at her son, his eyes held an edginess that she'd only seen once, when he was on Red K. But that was impossible, there was none around here—right?

"Clark you better tell us what happened to our baby girl or I swear to God I won't care that you are my best friends son I will dismember you." The boy was close to two inches taller than he was but none of that mattered when Liz's life could be at risk.

Jonathan got in the middle of Jeff and Clark ready to fight for his son. "Back off." He glared at his long time friend. "For all we know he could have saved Liz from someone. Don't be threatening him until you know the whole story."

"All we want to know is what happened." Nancy placated, but her worry and frustration at not knowing what happened to Liz got the best of her. "He comes back with her four hours later with her unconscious and burning up. Than instead of telling us what's going on he takes her up to his room. From where I'm standing he's not looking too favorable."

Oh no. Nancy placed a hand over her eyes; this wasn't the first time this had happened. The unconscious part yes, but not the burning up part. She snuck back in when she was dating Max and she was burning up. Nancy knew Liz's normal temperature was a few degrees warmer than humans were but she was far hotter than her normal body heat.

"What did you two do before coming back home?" She's only slightly worried about what she'll find out but she had to know if she was going to fix Liz. Fix her as best she could.

Clark lost the edge in his eyes blushed deeply. "Liz and I got to know each other." That was an understatement.

"How much did you get to know each other?" Jonathan got in on the Q & A portion of the evening. "Somehow I doubt you'd be carrying her if all you talked about were your favorite colors and least favorite foods."

"Well, we did talk about that—briefly." Clark fought Kal as hard as he could. Kal wanted to tell them exactly how well he knew Liz, how intimate they had been. It disturbed him how much power his other half had. None of this made sense, why did he have two personalities, shouldn't they be molded together as one as opposed to one fighting the other for dominance.

"Please Clark, be straight with us." Martha pleaded. "This is not a time to beat around the bush."

Both parents already knew their children were aliens, but neither knew about the other's kid. Now would be the perfect time to tell them. Wouldn't it? That way the explanations that'd come later would make more sense. At least he hoped they would. "Being Kryptonian certainly has some weird ass side effects." He finally said.

TBC


	19. Chapter 18

A.N. Words can not describe how sorry I am that this took so long to get out. To tell the truth I got stuck. After a month of staring at it and not having anything come up, I ignored it for a few weeks cough month cough. Hope to get back in the swing of things with this fic though in roughly about two months. Why two months, well college is taking up a lot of my time and will be till mid-March. Again sorry for the wait on this, if all goes well there should be another update in the beginning of March.

**Chapter 18**

"Clark!" Martha and Jonathan shout. She stared back and forth from her crazy son to her soon to be ex-friends. What sane people would believe Clark was an alien; they might call the loony bin to cart him off. And if they happened to believe him they could very well become her enemy, people she'd have to protect her son from.

Instead of laughing off the comment Jeff turned a powerful glare toward the young Kent boy. "What are you saying Clark?" No reason to show panic yet, Liz could have deemed him trustworthy, obviously that blind faith was misplaced but nothing he couldn't take care of. Jeff only hoped Martha and Jonathan wouldn't mind visiting their son's grave. He couldn't let Clark live; he had to protect his daughter.

"He didn't mean anything by it, did you Clark?" Jonathan answered for him staring his son down hoping he'd pick up the mental cry of 'shut up'. Too bad he didn't receive the message, Clark didn't even flinch, what the hell was going on with him? He showed up late without a phone call stared at Liz all day with drool running down his mouth, and now he's blabbing a closely guarded secret.

"Being Kryptonian has weird side effects." Clark knew he should explain but Kal was doing his best to get control over his actions. Thankfully he had enough of his wits about him to recognize he needed to clarify his previous statement. "I know who Liz is and she knows who I am."

"She told you…"

"You told her…"

Jonathan and Jeff shot confused stares to each other, within a matter of a few seconds suspicion, worry, understanding and finally relief passed between them. Martha couldn't take her eyes off the teenager oblivious to the world and the events happening around her, snuggled sweetly in Clark's bed.

It worried her how close Clark had become to Liz. She's happy for him, happy that he's getting close to someone but a part of her was scared too. The only other person they had encountered that was from Krypton was Jor-El and he wasn't exactly the warmest person she'd ever met. What if Liz was like that too?

Even if she wasn't like Jor-El, Martha still wasn't a hundred percent all right with her. She couldn't help but worry that Liz would take away her little boy and she wasn't ready to let go yet.

"Don't worry, we're fine. Umm, I'm sorry that one of us didn't call—we were talking back and forth and when we realized how much time had past we got back here as soon as possible." He hated lying to his parents and by default Liz's, but in this case it's the safest option.

Nancy stepped forward. "If all you two did was talk why is Liz still asleep? We haven't exactly been quiet these last five minutes and she would have woken up by now. And the fever, what about her fever, the only time she's been that hot before was when she dating Max." Fear strained her voice, was there something wrong with Liz? Did Clark hurt her? Did he drug her? Until she knew what occurred she didn't care how irrational her thoughts were.

Kal reared his possessive head again the moment Max's name entered his brain. "Max? That stalker prick that stopped by last night to talk to Liz?" His eyes flare red, no one touched his mate. Kal imagined tossing him up in the air like a ball and not catching him when he came back down to Earth.

"Clark Jerome Kent, you watch your mouth." Jonathan spoke with authority.

"Shove it Dad." Kal spat back. "She is mine." He pointed to the still girl on the bed. "Max," he sneered the boy's name, the boy he'd never met but hated already, "Dared to date her, touch her, he shouldn't have even looked at her."

"What the fuck are you talking about that Liz is yours. Listen kid my daughter is not your possession. Hear me? I don't give a shit if you are stronger than me I'll kick your ass." Jeff stood up the raging teenage alien.

From her tranquil garden of comfort and safety Liz felt the anger of Clark. What had him so upset? It was a slow process, to her it passed like hours instead of seconds, but eventually she was able to hear the voices around the room as they rose in hostility. Stretching out her tired muscles she rolled over and opened her eyes.

Clark's back was tense. Really tense, tendons in his neck were bulging, rippling power tight in his back. She eased from the bed and rested a hand softly on his back. He's so warm, strong, and safe, all Liz wanted to do was cuddle into that embrace and hear him talk to her. She loved his voice, husky, deep, passionate, and loving.

The second he felt her touch whisper across his back he whipped around gathering her close. "You can't leave me. Don't leave me." He murmured into her hair. "You're mine, tell them you're mine." Desperation laced with rage.

"Shhh," She soothed. "There's nothing to worry about." Liz kept her tone soft and calming, not taking into account the shocked, furious, and protective parents nearby. "Not leaving you. I'd never leave you." The reason for his sudden flare became obvious when a brief flash sent a picture of Max to her brain. "He never had me."

"I'd rip him apart." Clark growled. Millions of years of ancestry, his genes from the Kryptonian males before him, all overshadowed the twelve years living under his parent's roof, the rules and manners they had raised him with. All that mattered was that he was a Kryptonian male who had found his mate, bonded with her, and sealed the bond by consummating repeatedly. Everything else cease to exist.

"I know." She buried her head against his chest.

Jeff Parker could not believe what he was witnessing. Not only was his daughter cuddling up with Clark she was ignoring them completely. Liz had never done that, to some degree he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Liz was slightly afraid of both him and Nancy. She knew they would never hurt her deliberately, physically or mentally, but she had a respect for them, a line she didn't cross. It was a common joke in their family that if she was ever picked up by the cops for doing wrong she'd beg the cops to keep her, she knew she'd get in trouble if she went home.

That was thrown out the window today though. There wasn't a glimmer of 'Oh no, I'm getting a lecture and Mom and Dad are taking my driving privileges away forever'. She didn't even acknowledge Nancy or him; he was going to put a stop to that right then.

"Elizabeth Claudia Parker you better get your hands off that boy and tell us why the hell you are late and give us a good reason why we shouldn't lock you in your room till you're eighty." Jeff crossed his arms and put on the disappointed, frustrated, and confused expression he had come equipped with the second they adopted Lizzie.

"I might be able to answer that." A voice coming from the bottom of the stairs interrupted the family brew-ha-ha. With a sheepish 'Why me?' sort of grin he climbed the stairs his father not far behind him.

"Kyle, Sheriff? What in God's name are you two doing here?" Nancy questioned. This outta be good.

TBC

A.N. I know Clark is OOC, but there is a reason for it, which may or may not be revealed in the next chapter, it depends on if Khivar continues to yell for a chapter that's all him. Hopefully in a month a new chapter will be ready.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Liz rose her head from Clark's chest; she sensed power in the Valenti's. Recognition flared, "Val?" She stared at Jim. He's Kryptonian; she could feel his essence, his gifts, his duty. "How do I know this?"

Kyle didn't understand why she called Dad, Val. It rose even more questions when Jim lowered his head signaling that he's subservient. "Dad? What's going on?" Nothing made sense and he was intent on getting answers.

"My name is Val 'enti Gim-us, it means…"

"Watchful Furya." Clark spoke up; language he'd only heard for a brief moment of his life came back to him like he'd spoken it all his life. "Explanations, now." None of this made sense, he could sense Val wasn't a danger to him or Liz but he got nothing in terms of his reasons, why he was there in Roswell, the elder man had a wall protecting himself from invasion.

"That's a very good request," Jonathan stepped forward. "One I agree with. Neither one of you are coming near my son until we get answers." Frustration and irritation toward Clark was pushed to the far reaches of his mind, those emotions put away to be dealt with later.

Kyle turned toward his Dad. "Are you--?" The question hung in the air waiting for an answer.

"Yea son. There's a lot you need to know too. All you were told was the bare minimum, enough to get you here, enough to protect yourself as well. I wish this could have waited till you were older Kyle but its tradition and you are greatly needed." Jim cryptically said.

This was all happening too fast; nothing made sense to him anymore. His Dad wasn't really human, he wasn't human anymore, he knew he had to protect Liz, and to top it all off he's highly prized, 'greatly needed' didn't exactly invoke an image of a nobody. "Dad what do you mean?"

Jeff had enough of this, "All of you downstairs now. Jim since it's safe to say you and Kyle are "Clark and Liz like" if you get my drift lets all go downstairs and deal with this. Maybe have some coffee…"

"Or vodka." Nancy mumbled from beside him. Coffee would not be strong enough, vodka probably wouldn't be either but it'd take the edge off.

Martha shared a look with the other mother confirming her own desire for the strong beverage. One by one the group mixed with regular humans and Kryptonians descend the stairway with Clark and Liz bringing up the rear. Liz went first not letting go of Clark's hand. His boots stomped hard on the light beige carpet covering the stairs.

Entwined fingers kept the new couple in constant contact, when Clark sat down on the couch and settled Liz onto his lap Jeff opened his mouth to make his displeasure known but Nancy touch his shoulder and shook her head. "Leave it be for now." They had more important things to discuss, and then later they could talk to the kids privately.

Jim waited for Nancy to finish getting drinks for everyone, Martha helped, neither woman bothered to ask their husbands for assistance. The two were quite content to keep a watchful eye on the room's occupants.

_Space; 300 light years from Earth_

"Sir," Vasar burst into Khivar's private chambers unannounced interrupting his dinner.

He jumped in surprise, able to keep a blush from emerging at being alarmed. "Dammit Vasar." Keeping one hand under the table he calmed his breathing.

"Sorry sir but this couldn't wait."

"You say that about everything." Sighing he leaned back slightly. "What is it?" His heart beat slowed to a steady rhythm.

"We got word from Val that he had to reveal himself to Livara…and Kal-El." Vasar waited as Khivar absorbed the information, waited for his orders.

Khivar rested his chin on his palm tapping his temple in concentration. Swallowing he leaned forward again, "Kal-El is her mate—?" that knowledge wasn't in any record, Jor-El and Myr-ra, Livara's father, destroyed any document containing that, not even he, the man who gave a blood oath to Livara's father hadn't even been told. "I was hoping he'd have waited till we arrived on Earth but if Kal-El and Livara have mated they have access to customs, language, traditions, even the ability to know who Kryptonians are by feeling their essence."

Sensing others like them was the most widely shared ability among Krypt's any of them from the rich to the poor, from the young to the old could have the power. It was only a matter of tapping into the gift.

"What transmission should I send back to Val sir?"

"Tell him we received his message and we'll be speeding up—we need to get to Earth soon." It upset him that he left a week behind schedule. The battle to overthrow Zanrive and Niska took longer than expected.

"Permission to speak freely?" Vasar questioned.

"Granted." He was a friend breaking protocol wasn't a problem, and he was never one for following the rules at all times.

"Why not destroy the Royal Four? If they are going to be such a large issue shouldn't we dispose of them and as soon as possible?"

"I don't completely disagree with you but unfortunately the Royal Four are important as well." A look passed between the two friends. "Not just Vilandra but the entire group has a purpose. Now go send the message to Val, we'll be there in a week and a half."

With a quick bow Vasar scurried from the room. Once the door behind him shut a dark brown head of hair peeked up from below the table staring coyly up at the new King. "Do you think he knew I was down here?" She zipped him up.

"Of course he knew." He kissed her lips. "I'm normally not that jumpy when he barges in." Khivar sneaked another kiss. "Go eat dinner, then afterwards, dessert." Flicking his tongue over her bottom lip he rose from the table, his drink in hand and went to the computer.

_Parker Household; 8:05 p.m._

Once the wives sat down Jim sat forward, his hands clasped wondering where to start. There was so much story to tell but what were the most important parts that Clark, Liz, and Kyle needed to know now? Their species origins? How Kryptonians came to be? No, neither of those.

First and foremost they needed to know who he and Kyle were, about their biological families, what happened to their planet, why they were so drawn to each other, and certain traditions and events that would take place now they were a couple.

"As Clark has told you my Kryptonian name means 'Watchful Furya', a Furya is our planets version of a mythical creature between a tiger, winged animal, and dragon. Yes, we had real dragon like creatures on Krypton, the size of elephants." He started. This he knew was going to be a very long story and while thrilled he could finally tell Livara of his existence he didn't look forward to being the one to answer every question and tell every tale.

"We know that, but who are you?" Skepticism gripped her heart. What were the odds that Sheriff Valenti was like them? If so why didn't he tell her sooner? She'd trusted him with her secret for all these years and to find out that he had been concealing something this huge from her hurt. "Here you are, I'm feeling you're Kryptonian, yet nothing was said to me about this. I told you who I was and not once did you let us in on the fact that you're the same."

"Isn't that the same thing you're doing to the others? Keeping them in the dark about your secret? They told you theirs and yet you have yet to disclose you're different too." Jim shot back; he didn't like the tone Liz was using with him.

Clark's gaze hardened. "The first part of your name means 'watchful' so I suggest you 'watch' how you speak to Liz."

"That is completely different. Yes, their aliens but they're aren't Kryptonian. Once Max healed Maria I had to know who he was, I didn't even know he was otherworldly, for all I knew he had a fetish for ketchup and wanted to see Maria dolled up in the finest of condiment ware." Jonathan, Martha, and Clark stare at her oddly.

And she just opened her big mouth; here she was blurting out others people's secrets without a single thought. That was how Alex got caught up in the whole Max, Isabel and Michael were aliens too. Like he didn't have enough problems dealing with her status now he had the others.

"Huh?" Clark watched as she breathed in and out carefully. He didn't like that Max seemed to be an alien too. Would he be a future problem? Cause issues between him and Liz? He should dispose of the alien boy now. Clark popped his neck in frustration while tightening his hold on the girl in his arms. Dispose of him quic—what was he talking about. No, he needed to be cool, calm, and rational.

"Can we get into that later? One alien issue at a time." She pleaded quietly.

The grip around her waist eased till his hand was draped casually back on her hip. "All right." He agreed.

"Thank you." She whispered nuzzling her nose with his. Soothing vibes were sent through their connection easing the tension from both.

"And what the hell is that about?" Jonathan asked. "Ever since they came home Clark has been smothering her and Liz hasn't been a step or two away from him. They haven't stopped touching since she woke up."

"One of the many things that we need to discuss."

Kyle stood. "I'm all for discussing, but first you and I need to talk outside Dad. Now." He left the Parker's living room, he knew Dad would follow him, whether it be to yell at him for demanding to speak to him or to comfort him. Either way he would be coming downstairs to talk to him.

TBC


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_Crashdown Backroom_

Kyle waited for Jim to descend the stairs before he turned around. His father was not happy in the slightest, the veins on his neck threatened to burst as he clenched and unclenched his jaw. "Dad--how could--okay I know our family isn't the most open, hell we purposely avoid speaking about anything negative in our lives but you should have told me what I am...what you were." He scratched at his neck.

"I know son but now is not the--"

"No it is the perfect time to get into this. Not telling Liz is one thing but I'm your son, you should have told me." Suddenly an unpleasant thought entered into his mind. "God, are you even my father? Was I some weird Kryptonian experiment that you were in charge of?"

"Of course I'm your father. And you are my son by blood. Wouldn't matter if you were an experiment anyway you'd still be my son. Michelle, your mother, is also Kryptonian, when we came down to Earth to protect Liz and Clark she was pregnant." He'd never told anybody that it felt good to let his son in finally. "A Kryptonian pregnancy takes almost two years, now because Liz and Clark's biological parents wouldn't send their children down to any planet unprotected they sent us four years before they arrived."

"Where's Mom now?"

"Smallville, Kansas. She implanted her image and fake memories into the majority of the town, even made a family believe that she was their daughter and sister. That's her strongest power, implanting things in people's heads." A note a pride could be heard in his voice.

Kyle thought for a moment. "So it's kind of like Tess's mind-warping power?"

"Yes and no. Tess has very little power compared to Michelle. Where Tess can only manipulate a couple of people's minds for a few minutes, Michelle can deeply imbed images, memories, and emotions, almost anything and keep it there till she removes it. And it's not a drain on her powers as time goes on. The function however is fairly similar." Jim explained.

Kyle plopped down on the couch in the breakroom. He never expected a tale like that. Did he believe his father--hell yes, what other choice was there? Sure he could deny everything his father said was true but than he'd be in denial. Too many things have happened to him and the people around him for him to bury his head in the sand. "What did you mean by this is tradition? What's tradition?"

"Because you're from a family of Protectors it's your job to become a Protector too. Liz was my charge and now she's yours. Even now I can feel my connection to her fading." Seeing his confusion Jim elaborated. "I had to know if she was all right even if I wasn't around. Ever wondered why I was so interested in Max Evans after Liz started dating him? I had to be sure he didn't hurt her--in anyway."

"Being her Protector was both an honor and a curse. Honor because I was guarding one of the last few living Kryptonians and a curse because our family was torn apart. You grew up without your mother; I've lived over a decade without my wife. It hasn't been easy for me and it won't be easy for you..."

"Dad you're sucking all the fun out of being an alien." He teased. Reluctantly he stood, "We need to tell the other's this."

"Can you feel Liz getting antsy?"

"Big time. There's calmness attached to it too though. What's that about?"

"Probably Clark. Mates tend to send feelings back and forth. If one's feeling scared the other will send reassuring vibes to them, if they're feeling sad they send happy vibes. Kryptonian Mates are very connected and it's almost if not completely impossible to tear them apart."

_Upstairs_

"Liz?" Still no response. "Liz!?" Jeff rose his voice but still wasn't getting through to her. "Elizabeth Claudia Parker." That got her attention.

"Yes Daddy?" She opened her eyes and rose her head from Clark's chest. When Jim and Kyle went downstairs she closed her eyes to rest for a few minutes. She was so tired; mating with her mate tended to tucker a girl out. Not that she minded.

"Before Kyle and Jim return where were you and Clark this afternoon? Why were you so late?" He knew they'd already been asked this question before but he hoped Liz hadn't heard Clark's answer. That boy wasn't telling the whole truth and he didn't like that, not one bit.

"The mall, and when we found out we were the same species we got to talking. Kind of lost track of time. We would have called Dad really but we forgot too."

Liz was lying; she was lying to him again. Why was it that when a boy was involved she resorted to lying? First with Kyle she lied about his father being home one evening. Than with Max it was one lie after the other. He could hardly keep them straight. And now with Clark she wasn't being truthful. Liz gave herself away when she wouldn't look at him in the eye; she wasn't biting her lip so there was some ring of truth to her story but very little. For now he'd let it go, they had more important issues to deal with but he would not let the lying go on forever.

Jim and Kyle's footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. Finally maybe now they'd get some answers. Nancy gripped her glass filled with vodka--what did you think she was kidding about that--and waited impatiently for the father and son to take their seats and begin the information sharing.

"Clark, Liz do you know who your biological parents are?" One nodded yes, the other shook their head no. "Okay, Clark, as you know your natural parents were the rulers of our planet, Jor-El and Lara. Lara was kind and generous while Jor-El resorted to other means. He wasn't a bad ruler, in fact he was quite good, his method's however were not the friendliest. Your mother and father created the perfect balance, she was there to stop him from going to far and he was there to be the back bone that she at times lacked."

"Now Liz, your mother was named Darapha--Kyle I'm sure you saw her--" He nodded and let Dad continue. "She was a scientist, it was her job to figure out who was mated to each other. It was also common for her to be apart of the experiments held on our planet. While your father Myr-ra was a liaison for our planet. He went to various planets--Antar being one--and spoke on behalf of Jor-El and Lara. For a good ten years our planet's scientist knew Krypton was going to explode in the near future. No one believed them--except Kal-El's parents and small pockets of people. Darapha spoke to Jor-El and pleaded with him to send scouts to other planets similar to our own so our people could survive. Jor-El listened...to some extent."

"Jor-El kept the information from his people, he did send a few people out to various planets many light years away that resembled our atmosphere. Earth was one of them, Antar another. Since Earthlings weren't aware that other intelligent life forms existed outside of themselves it was important our ships remain cloaked. There had already been one incident years earlier with the Antarian Royal Four's ship we certainly didn't need an incident with Krypton's." Jim explained.

"How old are we? Are we really sixteen?" Clark asked.

"In Earth years yes. However in Kryptonian no. Roughly your and Liz's correct age is somewhere between nineteen and twenty-two. Our planet rotates a couple months faster than Earth but since our people age much slower it doesn't effect us much. On this planet unless something unforeseeable happens, you'll both live to be well into your four-hundreds."

"Okay, how is that possible?" Jonathan spoke up. "How could you not have over-populated your planet with that long to live?"

"Who said we didn't?" Jim cryptically answered. "We weren't without our predators. We had creatures that could kill us, diseases that could eat us from the inside out; many of the same concerns Earthlings have here. The only difference is we live longer naturally and unnaturally." Seeing their confused expressions he explained further. "Naturally we live a total of two-hundred years, however with our years of technology and testing we can now live up to four-hundred."

"But we're not on Krypton, wouldn't that mean we won't have access to this technology that makes us live longer?" While Liz wasn't sure how comfortable she'd be living so long that all her loved ones die she couldn't help but be intrigued by the possibility.

"Don't worry about that. All babies while in the womb are given the concoction to further their life-span." Noticing they didn't have anymore questions right now he continued with his story. "When our soldiers sent word back to Jor-El that certain planets would be ideal to send their people to he spoke with Lara. By that time she was pregnant with Kal-El, you Clark. So they waited, not long, but long enough for your mate, Livara, to be born."

Liz played with Clark's fingers, unlacing and lacing them together. "How did they know that I'd be born? How did they know that I was his mate?"

"The Hylena--or Oracle whichever you prefer. It's usually a she, sometimes there's an oops if you will and a male becomes an Hylena."

"An 'oops'?" Jeff rose an eyebrow.

"When a male receives the Hylena gifts it's not exactly a great thing, for one most men can't handle the gift, something with their brains not being able to take the constant visions. And other males would look down on him, mind powers are supposed to be a females gift, when a male receives them it's a disgrace. Anyway, the Hylena gave word to the King and Queen that Kal-El's mate would be conceived within three months and she was."

"It was then my wife and myself were sent to Earth to make sure we would be here when you arrived. Jsynria, when we first arrived on Earth she called herself Michelle, was sent to watch and protect you Clark, while I was sent to watch and protect Liz. At that time she was already pregnant with Kyle. Now since we were sent here I don't know much of what went on in that last year and half that our planet lived but I know that we got word both of you would be sent to Earth within the day. Only a few hours later as you and Liz were hurdling toward Earth, Krypton exploded, with most of our people still there, completely clueless."

"If my protector was supposed to be watching me then who is she? Since Liz knows you I would assume it'd be someone I know but I can't think of anyone who might fit the bill." Clark asked. So much information he had to learn, he had so many questions. He only hoped Jim would be able to answer them.

"She lives in Smallville and now goes by the name Nell Potter. And she takes care of her niece Lana Lang."

TBC


	22. Chapter 21

A.N. I couldn't remember Nell's last name for the life of me so I made up my own. If it's right great, if not that's all right too.

**Chapter 21**

Clark stared at Jim in shock. "Did I hear you right?" He dropped his hand from Liz's waist to her thigh. "Lana Lang's Aunt is really your wife and Kryptonian? No way. She's completely normal--and how wouldn't I know that? I've been around Lana a lot and by default Nell too. No way is she like us."

Jealousy reared its ugly head when Clark mentioned he spent a lot of time with Lana. She had an overwhelming desire to leave his arms and run off to some far away deserted planet so she could destroy it by punching and kicking it till all its little bits and pieces were floating around space looking for another planet to cause a huge crater on.

Kyle felt the need to hurt something--more like someone--coming from Liz with such force he was pushed back into the seat. "Jeez Liz, tone it down a little will ya. I'm sure they're only friends." He rubbed his chest. Jealousy and anger weren't the only two emotions Liz was feeling. Hurt, confusion, and doubt hit his heart and body like a Mac Truck.

"What?" Her voice shaky and racked with emotion. Clark and this Lana character had a history, he said himself that he had a crush on her but she saw inside his head...he thought it was love at one point and that hurt her more than anything she had experienced before. Insecurity ate away at her, a part of her psyche questioned her ability to keep a man interested, after all Max certainly hadn't stuck around for her. The minute an alien female from his planet that he was attracted to came to town he was gone testing the waters out.

Another part however won out--Livara. Her constant companion, the one side of her that knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to go out and get it. Clark--Kal--was hers and always would be. Who could deny their fire, their passion, and their bond? No one that's who. _He's mine._ Lana be damned; she wasn't going to give up Clark without a fight to the death...Lana's death.

"That's apparently something else we need to talk about. Whoa, tone down the violence too Liz. Don't need to see what you plan to do to the girl if you ever meet her."

Clark tilted his head to look into Liz's eyes. She'd muted the emotions he received from her. "Don't do that." He spoke with such authority that Liz started to release the floodgates keeping him from getting any thought or feeling that she didn't want him to get, but once she realized that's what she was doing she stopped. "Why are you hiding?" She caressed the side of his cheek and only shook her head negatively.

"It's nothing." Liz whispered, unsure of how much she'd reveal with her and Clark's parents right there.

_Screw this_, Kal growled in his head. Clark stood and carried Liz into her room locking the door and melting it with heat vision. Gasps and growled 'Come back here's' went unanswered. He held her close. "What. Tell me what's wrong. How can help if you won't tell me?" Forcing her to tell him wouldn't do any good, even Kal was against that idea--to an extent.

"When you mentioned Lana--" eyes flared red, "--God I wanted to kill her. Didn't matter that you're with me, didn't matter that we bonded, didn't matter that I know you wouldn't get back with her...I still hated her. I still wanted to rip her to shreds so she'd never have you." She pulled away and shoved her fingers into her hair. "What kind of a person does that make me? How could I think about doing that to someone, someone I'd never even met all because you said you spent a lot of time with her?"

_Back Alley of Crashdown_

Max stared up the familiar ladder. He'd climbed it so many times, it made him think of being Romeo on his way to see his Juliet. Now it only brought thoughts of what had been and what could have been. When he first suggested they have no contact with their human friends he didn't think it'd be forever. If anything he thought it'd last a week tops and then their friends would be back almost begging to lift their separation. It shocked him when a week passed and none of them spoke to him, it down right worried him when a month passed and still no sign that they were going to crack.

During the meeting Nasedo called at his home he spoke of the newcomers staying in the Parker's home. Apparently Tess brought it up earlier but she swore it wasn't to cause suspicion. According to her Nasedo asked about them and she only told him what little she knew and didn't think they were a threat. Their protector implored them to keep a close eye on them. He mentioned he saw the young man carrying Liz down the street and up to the Parker's home.

Max instantly argued that Liz wouldn't let anybody carry her. They had dated for a few months and she never let him carry her. Always balked saying she could walk and didn't need anyone carrying her like she a weak little thing. But Nasedo yelled back at him saying that he knew what he saw.

Neither King nor Protector was willing to budge on the subject so he changed it. Max asked about Khivar and if Nasedo had any new information that would help them against him. He mentioned that it was too soon to tell. In a couple days he might have more information on that front since messages tended to take at least a few hours to reach him here on Earth.

He straightened his gray t-shirt, he meant to change before he came here to see Liz but he needed to talk to her. Tell her that he was an idiot in demanding they stay apart from each other. He still thought he should be with Tess, continue his destiny with her, but that didn't mean he and Liz couldn't be friendly. Max grabbed the second to bottom rung and began his ascent up the well-oiled ladder.

_Liz's Bedroom_

Clark followed close behind her. "Breathe." Hormones raced and he leaned down kissing her exposed heated neck.

"Clark this isn't. This isn't normal. Nothing about this is normal. Every time you're near I want to mark you, scratch at your back to let anybody man or woman know that you are mine." She whirled around to face him. "There's this burning need inside of me that craves...no demands that I claim you. Should we be like this? Is this normal "us" stuff?"

"Even if it's not I certainly don't want it to stop." He hauled her up, her legs wrap around him. "Knowing that you need me, desire me, feel claim toward me." Clark nipped at her chin. "It drives me wild." Red eyes flared raking his gaze over her body seeing everything fully, thank God for x-ray vision. "Everything you feel--that desire to claim that just won't quit, I wouldn't give that up for anything. It's there for me too." He growled against her throat, Liz threw back her head in pleasure.

"Want to do--" She pulled him closer to her exposed neck, enjoying to the fullest extent his lips, tongue, and teeth leaving their impressions against her flesh. "Want to do some claiming right now." A husky groan escaped, letting him know just how much she loved his touch.

They fell on the bed in front of them, neither noticing the figure that watched them with disgust, hurt, and anger.

TBC


	23. Chapter 22

A.N. Hello everyone. ::waves:: First off I'm sorry this took a bit of time to get out. There really is no excuse except school-related things and other fics pulling at me. However here is the next update, I'm not sure how I feel about this one I didn't get everything in it I wanted to but if I had it would have admittedly taken a lot longer to get posted. This chapter should really be the first half of the chapter but again if I didn't decide to break it up I'd still have it on my hard-drive gathering dust.

**Chapter 22**

Jeff Parker reached the door a couple seconds after it closed. Thankfully Clark hadn't used his super speed to make it to Liz's room. He raised his hand to bang on the door but Jim stopped him. "Why the hell did you stop me? You better have a damn good reason for stopping me from breaking down that door and dragging my daughter out of there."

"You really don't want to interrupt them." He kept his hand against the angry father's chest. "Believe me Jeff I know how you're feeling but they are in a crucial stage right now."

"Crucial stage? Crucial stage? I'd damn well say so, that walking package of hormones is getting ready to take advantage of my innocent daughter." He couldn't fathom his little girl being the aggressor.

Martha frowned and left Jonathan's side. Nobody talked about her son that way. "Don't blame Clark for all this. Your daughter isn't innocent in all this. She wasn't pushing Clark away. Liz was receptive-"

"All of you be quiet." Jim scowled at the parents. "I'm sorry Jeff but she's not your little girl anymore. She is just as--active in this process. There's no way Clark could force her into anything or take advantage of--" A loud thud could be heard from inside Liz's room. "Why don't we take this conversation into the living room."

Reluctantly the parents made their way to the living room; the sight that greeted them shocked them. Kyle floated above the couch, a yellow light surrounded him and his eyes were squeezed shut. Jim hurried over to him and went to grab him but the force field that hovered around Kyle zapped him and threw him back into the bookcase. "Dammit."

"What is going on. It's time you let the parents in on what their children are apart of." Jonathan demanded. He hated being in the dark. There wasn't much that bothered him more than not knowing if something was "wrong" with his son. Sure there are some things that Jonathan didn't pry but Clark's safety was not one of them.

Jim straightened and shook off the fuzzy sensations he felt, the feelings came from Kyle's force field, and Liz and Clark caused that force field. Instead of answering he ignored Jeff, Jonathan, Nancy, and Martha for a few moments, sighing he closed his eyes and raised his hands, palms out, facing Kyle and began to chant words that were foreign to the parents. Kyle slowly descended from the ceiling. The yellow glow dissipated but didn't disappear completely, and Jim set him gently on the couch.

A little sweat trickled down his forehead. Jim wiped it off with the side of his sleeve; his powers weren't nearly as strong as they had been in previous years. He breathed deeply and turned back to the frustrated parents. "Because Liz and Clark, Livara and Kal, are mated pairs and as corny as it sounds, destined to be together--made to be one with one another however you want to say it, because of that they're...going through a...stage."

"Stage?" Nancy breathed out carefully. "Ok, you already said crucial stage. Elaborate."

Telling angry, worried, and homicidal parents wouldn't be easy. "Alright. To make a very long and detailed history rather short, Kryptonians are primitive when it comes to finding their mate. The women tend to be more aggressive when it comes to that. Once they chose their mate almost nothing will stop them from pursuing them. While not as primal as the women can be, the males are not to be messed with either. They hate when another male encroaches on what he considers his territory."

Angered at the explanation Jeff stood a little closer to Jim staring him straight in the eye. "Whoa Jim. Liz is nobodies territory."

"Clark may argue with you there. It's certainly not one-sided though. You didn't feel what Liz felt when Clark mentioned another woman's name. Images came into my head and they weren't pretty and all were from Liz. She wanted to kill the girl, a girl she'd never met. During this time you can't look at Liz and Clark as your children, because right now they aren't."

"You're not making any sense. Not our children? Of course they are." Martha argued. Not liking anything that Jim was spouting.

"Unfortunately you can't think that way, not right now. If you go in there you may not come out alive and I'm not exaggerating. On Krypton, approximately two hundred years before the planet imploded, there was an incident with a visiting Royal Family from Antar. Two young Krypton adults who hadn't claimed each other yet were engaged in an intimate moment. Three members of the seven Royal's that were visiting stumbled upon them, they apologized and turned to leave but the Kryptonians wouldn't let them. They killed those three members of the Royal Family and to this day most Antarians dislike Kryptonians."

"How do you know this?"

"My brother and his destined mate were the two young Kryptonians that killed them." When Brumian and Kayla returned they had such a wild look to their eyes, their bodies covered in blood from head to toe. "After they had killed the three they continued in their mating neither caring about the blood that was smeared on their bodies. My brother admitted to me that the blood all over them was a turn on. It was a freshly spilt trophy."

The stares of shock and horror were not lost on him but they needed to understand what they were dealing with. "Do not make the mistake of interrupting them. They are Kryptonian, no matter what they have learned in their decade of being on this planet they can't fight thousands and thousands of years of instinct."

"Wait-didn't you say that Kryptonians went to Antar-weren't you going to send some of your people there?" Nancy didn't understand why if the other aliens hated them they'd be sending their people, possibly even Clark and Liz there.

"Politics. Kryptonians have powerful allies and the Antarian royalties knew that having Kryptonians there would give them access to those allies. For that they were willing to tolerate our peoples presence. They would have of course been placed with Antarians who were more open to us."

Jeff clasped his fingers together and spoke through his hands. "Like who?"

"There were rebel factions in areas on Antar, mostly in the city of Jasa. Antar is smaller than Earth; two Antar's could fit in this planet. Unlike here, Antar has one ruling faction, there are other royal families but they have very little power in comparison to the Planet rulers."

A shout from Liz's room broke into their conversation; Kyle still unconscious lying on the couch echoed the howl of pleasure coming from Liz. Cringing Jeff did his best to drown out the sounds coming from the room. "What the hell is going on with him?"

"He's Liz's protector now, I used to be but now it's been passed on to Kyle. Because he is new and untrained he can't close off his bond to Liz enough where he can still function. With practice he won't be experiencing everything Liz is and he won't be put in a coma like state." Jim felt relieved that by the time Liz arrived to Earth he had been trained and didn't have to feel the emotions and experiences to such an extreme.

It also helped that Liz hadn't been a sexually active teenager. Kyle had many obstacles he had to overcome; he had no doubt however that he would be able to handle it. "Unfortunately because Kyle is so close to Liz physically he's having more of a reaction to her and Clark's coupling."

"That's one of the top ten things parents never want to know about their children." Jeff fumed. It drove him crazy that there was nothing he could do to stop his daughter and Clark.

"Their desire for one another will never fade but their need to have sex will decrease a bit, to normal Kryptonian levels after she gets pregnant." Jim revealed.

"What!?" The parents shouted together. Yet another thing that a parent didn't want to hear in relation to their child.

TBC


	24. Chapter 23

A.N. I had a lot of fun writing the Iz/Max scene. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Chapter 23**

_Liz's Bedroom_

Liz breathed in and out slowly, her heartbeat finally reached its normal level again. She lay on Clark's chest playing with the grooves of his abdomen as he stroked her tangled hair. Content to stay right there she wrapped her arms under his shoulders and laid her hands to rest on his upper back.

"I've never felt this way before Clark." Her warm breath danced across his chest.

"What way?" There was a part of him that knew what she was talking about but he feigned ignorance.

"Like I know where I belong." Sighing she lifted her head to look into his eyes. "Ever since I knew I was different I never felt completely whole. Sure my parents loved me no matter what and my friends were always there to support me and just be my friend. But now, being with you, touching you—I don't feel …"

"Alone." Clark finished for her.

"You too?"

"Yes. You feel like home. This is where I'm supposed to be, with you." He clasped his hands together on her lower back holding her to him.

The lovers lay in silence for a few minutes until Liz broke the comfortable quiet with a question. "What do you remember of Krypton?"

He shrugged. "Mostly impressions of things. Although lately I seem to remember the language and some ceremonies keep coming to mind. You?" He moved a little bit of her hair with his chin, then lifted his hand and pulled the wild strands of hair to lay softly on her back.

"I was loved." She smiled. "The language I've known since I could remember. The symbols on what few pieces from our planet I have I knew what they said immediately. Didn't know what some of the items were though."

"What kind of things do you have?"

"A set of rings that say 'Love and Loyalty'. A necklace that was my mother's, I have a small memory of playing with it when I was a baby. She'd bend down and that necklace would dangle above me and I'd grab for it." She chuckled. "The other items looked like small plaques or keys. The words it said on it were 'Duty', 'Conquer', 'Strength', 'Honor', and 'Allegiance'. Each of the symbols coincided with a corner."

"What about your ship? Do you have that?" He asked.

"No. I assume it's somewhere in Smallville. Do you have yours?"

"Yes, when I touched it the ship kind of talked." Clark revealed. Although not overly concerned right now he wondered about her ship. Where had it gone and who had it now? "How did you get the items from our planet?"

"Well, with the rings and necklace I had those with me when I was found. And then with the other items Alex found them on E-bay and my parents paid for them. There was one man who wanted ten thousand dollars for a crystal with a Kryptonian symbol. My parents didn't even blink when they bought it." Finding Kryptonian artifacts had become a costly venture that put her parents into debt. They still weren't completely in the clear and they might never be.

Clark stared at Liz in his arms, her body nude and glistening with sweat. Her deep rich mahogany colored hair tickled his tanned chest, tangled and wild from his hands thrusting deep and massaging her scalp as he made love to her. She couldn't have looked more beautiful to him.

"Clark?" Liz murmured into his chest.

"Yea?" He was beginning to doze off; content to stay right where they were for a few more hours.

Liz began to pull away from him but Clark wouldn't have it keeping a firm arm around her waist. "Umm, we never used a condom."

Slam!

Isabel jumped out of her skin, frightened by the noise but calmed slightly when she saw Max stalking through the kitchen. "What the hell got your boxers in a twist?" He was pissed; there was no denying that.

"Liz."

"And this is new because…" Isabel didn't mean to toss aside her brother's anger but usually it was caused by either Liz or an alien matter. Both subjects tended to push his buttons to the point that he had difficult controlling himself.

"Liz and I dated for how long?" He leaned against the island in the kitchen.

"Am I supposed to know this?" She went back to making her sandwich but still listened to Max get whatever he was feeling off his chest.

He sighed. "On and off for at least six months before Tess came here."

"Yea, so." And she was supposed to care because why?

"The furthest we ever went was—"

Isabel interrupted before he finished his sentence. "This is information I really don't need to hear." But he kept talking.

"—making out and heavy petting."

"And he tells me anyway." She rolled her eyes up toward the ceiling. Hopefully that little tidbit wouldn't be hanging around in her mind for long.

"So tonight I go over there to talk to her. I wanted to clear the air between us and maybe go back to be friends."

"Sounds good." Although why he's breaking their decision again to stay away from the humans she'd never understand. If she went to talk to Alex he'd be furious that she went against the group, but when he does it, when the King of Antar broke the rules it's not a big deal.

"I climb her balcony ladder—"

"Like a stalker." Max had never used the front door when he was dating Liz; it was always that balcony. He even admitted to her that he would watch her through the window for a few minutes before making his presence known. Creepy.

"Not like a stalker, like a friend. She never minded that I climbed up there." He argued with her.

Isabel fired back. "Did you ask her about that?"

"Not really."

"Then you don't really know. Anyway you were saying?" She urged him to continue. Anything to get this story out faster.

"I climb her balcony and look in through her window. There's this guy, the guy we saw with Liz and her family at the restaurant, and they're ripping their clothes off starting to have sex." Max shouted knocking a salt shaker off the island he was leaning on.

"Did you actually see them having sex?" She inquired.

"No, I didn't stick around long enough. But there was no doubt that that's what they were going to do. Six-months and we never had sex, this guy is only around for a day or two and she's spreading her legs for him."

Isabel whipped around and stared at him hard. "Okay little brother, I am only going to say this once so I hope you listen. Who cares?"

"What?" Max shocked that after everything he said that was all she had to say.

"Apparently I'm going to have to say it again. Who cares? Once you two broke up she could have screwed the entire football team and it wouldn't be any of your business." She moved over to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of milk.

"But..."

Isabel held up her hand to stop his mouth from moving. "No, my turn to talk now Max." She poured the milk into a glass before continuing. "Weren't you the one that broke up with her first? Why should this bother you so much? Does Tess mean so little to you?"

"Of course not. I care about Tess very deeply, how could I not, but it's not what Liz and I shared." He sighed. "This guy has only been around for a couple days…"

"Not your business." She put the milk carton back in the fridge and reached for the Tabasco sauce. "She's moving on, maybe you didn't expect her to this soon but she has. Be happy for her."

"I don't know if I can."

"Then you have a choice to make. Be happy for her and maybe you can get at the very least your friendship back when she's ready."

"And if I don't like that option?"

"Don't be happy for her, do what you normally do and stalk her, confront her, verbally attack her, and whatever else I'm leaving out of your "normal" action when dealing with Liz. But be prepared to have Liz hate you and her bed-buddy to keep you far away from her."

Isabel grabbed her sandwich and drink and left Max in the kitchen thinking about what she said. Hopefully Max would be smart and think logically about the situation. He was with Tess and had no say in Liz's life. He could be concerned about her choices but in the long run he had no say in what she did or didn't do. Unfortunately he hadn't learned that lesson in the years since he hatched.

Max probably still thought of Liz as his and he would tell her when she could move on and not a moment sooner. That view of the world would bite him in the butt one day and she had a feeling it would be much sooner than she expected.

TBC


	25. Chapter 24

**Previously from chapter 22:** _"Their desire for one another will never fade but their need to have sex will decrease a bit, to normal Kryptonian levels after she gets pregnant." Jim revealed._

"_What!?" The parents shouted together. Yet another thing that a parent didn't want to hear in relation to their child. _

**Previously from chapter 23**: _"Clark?" Liz murmured into his chest._

"_Yea?" He was beginning to doze off; content to stay right where they were for a few more hours. _

_Liz began to pull away from him but Clark wouldn't have it keeping a firm arm around her waist. "Umm, we never used a condom."_

**Chapter 24**

_Parker Household_

"Excuse me? Pregnant? No." Jeff shook his head not liking that explanation at all. "I don't except that answer."

"You don't except it? Well you're going to have to get used to it." Jim chuckled.

"Not yet I don't." Jeff argued.

"It will happen eventually. However thankfully you'll have some time to get used to it." He figured he better put Jeff out his misery before he popped a blood vessel.

"What?" He looked back the Sheriff. "And what's that suppose to mean?"

Jim didn't get the opportunity to answer him because Kyle was waking up. "Ok, what the hell happened?" He held his head between his hands. A headache pounded at his temples and his stomach rolled from the pain.

"It takes a lot out of you, you're almost completely connected to Liz." Jim ran a hand up and down his back hating that his son had to go through this but at the same time he was proud of him. All Protectors had to go through the pain of being connected to their charge, some didn't survive, and others hardly had any pain.

Over the two weeks the bond between Kyle and Liz would grow until he was a full Protector. When that happened he'd be a nervous wreck. He believed with all his heart that Kyle would make it through the process that didn't stop him for worrying.

At her words Clark's eyes shot open. Naked and desperate he hurried from the bed. He moved so fast that she hardly saw him grab the pillow that was once behind his head and place it in front of him hiding his private area from her.

"We never…" He swallowed. That was not good. How could he have been so stupid, Dad had beaten into his head that when he did become sexually active he'd always use a condom until he was emotionally, mentally, and financially ready for a kid. Clark wasn't any of those things right now.

Liz raked her eyes up his sculpted body. Her tongue wet her lips remembering the way those grooves and dips tasted. He really shouldn't have gotten out of bed, it only gave her a better view of what she had and wanted again.

In an instant she was up from the bed, pressing her lips to his, brushing her bare breasts against his muscular chest, and pushing him toward the wall. The pillow that kept her body from his fell as he dragged her closer to him.

Liz knew she was insane, she had to be. She wasn't a sex crazed beast but oh God she couldn't help herself with Clark. He was so powerful and strong but soft and sweet to her. She wanted all of him. He held her so close, so tenderly. It warmed her like nothing else had before.

Clark couldn't get enough of her unique taste. His tongue swept over hers and dared it to meet with his own. Her small hands rested on his waist and brought him a little closer. Liz trailed her fingers over the little dimple above Clark's behind.

Growling Clark lifted Liz up so her feet dangled off the floor. He carried her like that over to her nightstand and swung his arm out getting rid the things that were on top. Clark placed Liz on the empty end table…

The loud crash of the lamp on her nightstand falling and shattering around his feet brought them back to reality. Pulling back Clark jumped over to the other side of the bed. Breathe Clark, breathe. "You stay over there and I'll stay here." He breathed heavily, Kal battling inside him telling him to forget everything but pleasing Livara/Liz. "We need to talk to that Jim guy."

"Right there with ya." Liz agreed nodding her head frantically. Livara cried and shouted in her head. Kal was too far away and she wanted him back.

The two teens dressed in a hurry; she grabbed his large flannel shirt and shrugged it on hastily buttoning it. While Clark jumped into his jeans zipping them but forgot about the button, there were more important things; right now he needed a shirt. Liz turned searching for a pair of pants, when she found a pair she grabbed them and hopped into the rough denim as fast as she could.

Against his better judgement he turned to look at Liz. She stood there facing away from him draped in shirt; the sheer size made her look smaller and more delicate then she was. His eyes flared red but he stamped down the need and desire, even though it killed him.

Clark turned away and bent down picking up his white T-shirt that he had on under his flannel shirt. He shrugged it on and pulled it down over his stomach. Once dressed they both headed for the door, reaching for the knob at the same time their fingers brushed.

The flame of desire that hadn't gone away flared between them again. Clark leaned down, staring down at her intently as Liz stepped closer, her bare feet lifting her up as she stretched to meet his lips.

Liz had enough brain activity going to continue to grope for the doorknob. Finally she gathered the willpower to turn and pull open the door and inched past Clark hurrying down the hall with him following closely behind.

A breathless Clark and Liz hurried out of the bedroom determined to keep their hands off of each other until they figured some things out. Like whether or not they were having a baby.

Liz couldn't believe how stupid she had been. She wasn't even taking birth control pills, and the saying was 'it only takes one time'. Well she and Clark had taken many times without protection. Oh boy, Daddy was going to kill him then lock her in her room till she was eighty.

Still in the living room were her parents, Jim and Kyle. Oh crap, did they hear her and Clark earlier? This just continued to get worse and worse. A bright pink blush filled her cheeks and she brought her hands up to cover the embarrassment.

Nobody missed the tangled hair piled on top of Liz's head or the mark on her neck, which no doubt came from Clark paying far to much attention to that area. Crescent fingernail marks stood out on Clark's arms and an impression of teeth on his earlobe.

Kyle smirked, guess Kryptonians could be marked but only by their own kind. "So…have fun you two?" He chuckled at Liz's discomfort.

Liz's blush deepened and she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and played with the shirtsleeve of Clark's shirt that dwarfed her. Damn Kyle, asking the one question she really couldn't answer in front of her parents. She didn't answer though instead she turned to Jim. "We need to talk. The three of us."

She didn't look at Clark, even though she wanted to more than anything. Was it hot or was that just her? A bead of sweat trickled down her back and stopped when it reached the top of her pants.

Seeing her worry Jim stood and nodded. Until Kyle was a full Protector he still had a duty to Liz, and since he knew things of Krypton that Kyle did not he'd have to be the go to guy for a while to come.

"Of course. Where would you like to talk?" Jim asked.

"Kitchen."

Jim followed her and Clark into the kitchen shut the sliding door behind him and leaned against it as Liz and Clark occupied opposite sides of the room. They were trying to physically distance themselves until they got answers. He better answer whatever they wanted quickly. If they waited too long it could get ugly. Somehow he didn't think Jeff, Nancy, Martha, and Jonathan would be able to handle seeing their kids screw in front of them.

"What will happen when I get pregnant?" Might as well cut the chase, Liz thought.

"If." Clark brought up. Neither knew if she was or not, there was a possibility that she wasn't, meaning if they used condoms from here on out it would be unlikely she'd get pregnant now.

"At the rate we're going it's going to be when not if. So far it was four maybe five times that we haven't used anything. Gotta be realistic here." She argued back barely glancing at him not trusting herself yet.

Jim held up a hand. "Don't worry. Breathe Liz. You won't be getting pregnant for a while yet. No matter how many times you and Clark don't use protection."

"What are you talking about? No condom or birth control of any kind usually means surprise here's a baby." Her heart rate accelerated with panic at the idea of having a child at her young age. She wasn't ready. Yes, she always wanted a child, more than one actually but not now. Not when she had so many things she wanted to do before having him or her.

"Kryptonians can't become pregnant before they're thirty. Or here on Earth when you're about twenty-five. Because most mates meet and become bonded during the teens and twenties Mother Nature made it so females couldn't get pregnant until they're thirty and males can't get a female pregnant until they're thirty." He explained.

"Really? No matter how many times we…" She finally looked at Clark and saw a predatory gleam. "…have sex no baby can come of it?" Liz swallowed passed the sigh of relief she felt.

"Yea." He too noticed the Kent boy's lustful gleam. Immediately he knew that it wasn't the Kent boy in the driver's seat. It was Kal-El, the future leader of their planet and people.

"That's good to know Val 'enti." He growled. Not waiting a second longer he rushed forward picked Liz up in his arms and hurried through the house hurrying up to his room instead of Liz's.

"Well that went well." He sighed and went back out to the living room where the parents and Kyle were waiting anxiously.

"What did you tell them? What did they ask?" Kyle stood. He felt some of what Liz had been feeling. Nervous, scared, worried, and excited.

"They were worried about her being pregnant. As I told them they can't get pregnant until they're thirty or in Earth years twenty-five." Noticing the time he clapped Kyle on the back. "We're going to go. There are many more things we need to discuss but it can wait till morning. I'm fairly certain Clark and Liz won't be down for a while."

Nancy reluctantly nodded. "If we need you we'll call." She wanted to know more about what was going on with Liz but she had to agree that it would be better if Liz was there to listen as well.

Together the Valenti's left and headed home. Meanwhile the Kent's and Parker's sat silently in the living room. Their children were growing up right before their eyes, having to deal with otherworldly things and there was nothing they could do to stop it or slow it down.

TBC

A.N. When I first conceptualized this story a couple years ago I did plan to have Liz get pregnant in Book 1. I even wrote the prologue for Book 2 in the series with Liz pregnant. However about a year ago I started wondering if I should get her pregnant yet. Even though in my story a Kryptonian pregnancy lasts about two years and she wouldn't be giving birth for a while I just didn't want her to get pregnant yet, especially at sixteen in Earth years. So instead there was a small pregnancy scare, of course this means that I'll have to rewrite the prologue for the next book but that's a small price to pay. I'd rather rewrite the prologue then abandon this story because I didn't like where I was taking it. Plus I already have plenty of fics right now where Liz either is or is going to get pregnant.


	26. Chapter 25

_July 8; Valenti Household; 6:45 a.m._

Kyle scratched his chest; he yawned and went into the kitchen. He needed coffee. Reaching up he grabbed his favorite coffee cup and filled it with water. Dad was probably still sleeping, that's where he should be, in bed dreaming of Playboy models. Instead he was awake; he hadn't even had a full four hours of sleep, what the hell was up with that?

After he and Dad returned home he was too wired to sleep so he stayed up till one watching TV. Then Dad came back from his room and told him to go to bed. He went to his room but he didn't go to sleep. Not until almost three.

Now he desired coffee and coffee was what he'd get. The microwave dinged and he pulled out the hot water. He briefly entertained the idea of heating it up with heat vision…if he knew how anyway. Besides he didn't even know if he had it. For all he knew he had strength and speed but not heat vision.

He remembered when Liz got heat vision. That was the day he found out about where she came from and his life changed forever.

As he made his coffee Dad came down the hallway and entered the kitchen. "Son." He greeted, not quite awake enough to say much else.

"Father." He teased.

"Very funny." Jim reached up and grabbed the Frosted Flakes. He pulled out a bowl from the dishwasher and gently tossed it onto the counter. "How'd you sleep?"

"That had to have been the worst night sleep I've gotten in a long time. Couldn't get to sleep till almost three. Then I couldn't stay asleep to save my life."

Jim nodded. "I was hoping you wouldn't get that side-effect but you are my son." He finished pouring his cereal and went for the milk next.

"What are you talking about?" Kyle took a sip of the coffee.

"During the change to become a Protector there are certain side-effects. When I was going through it I couldn't sleep through the night either. Some sleep fine and continue as normal but others not so much." He submerged his spoon in his breakfast and began eating.

"Great." Father and son sat at the dining room table.

"You'll be okay. When you're completely changed the sleeping habits will go back to what they were before." He lightly hit him on the arm in comfort.

Kyle stayed silent for a few minutes drinking his coffee thinking about how to ask a question that had been on his mind since last night. Insomnia gave him a lot of time to think of questions to ask Dad. This one though he wanted…no needed an answer too.

"Dad, how come…well you see how Clark and Liz are? Hell even now I can feel her love and desire to keep Clark close. Which let me tell you makes me uncomfortable." Here he was a straight guy and he's having Liz's thoughts of how delicious Clark tastes. Not exactly something he needed to know.

"That'll go away when you have better control." Jim finished up breakfast and left the empty bowl on the table while Kyle continued with what he wanted to ask.

"Okay, well with how they are how come you're not jumping off the walls because Mom isn't with you? Why if we're able to rush some place in a matter of seconds that she hasn't come back for a visit? Not once has she called."

Jim sighed, he should have known Kyle would be curious about his mother. After all she left when he was a little kid. He remembered when Michelle knelt down and hugged their son close telling him how much she loved him and that she always would. That was the last time either of them ever saw her or spoke to her.

"Your mother loves you Kyle. Never doubt that for a second." He stared directly into his eyes making sure he understood that right from the start.

"If she did then she'd give me the courtesy of a phone call every once in a while. The fact that she hasn't in over a decade speaks volumes." He argued. Kyle hated doubting his mother's affection but what else could he believe? Wasn't he important to her?

"Michelle and I aren't mates. My chosen mate died when she was only a child and Michelle was never assigned a mate. From what she told me the parents that were supposed the have a child that would have the chance of being her mate were captured by a rival planet. With Clark and Liz they're mates so it's difficult for them to be out of contact." Jim explained.

"Did Mom not feel an attachment to me, her son? How could she just…"

"She had to leave Kyle. Michelle had to protect Clark. One of us would have had to leave." Jim explained.

"Great, so Clark and Liz were more important than keeping our family together? More important than watching me grow up." Kyle clenched his hands into fists.

"You are always more important than anything to your mother and I. Please don't ever think you're second to Liz and Clark." He held onto one of Kyle's clenched fists. "As for rushing back here, Michelle doesn't have the super-speed that we have."

"Why?"

"Not every Kryptonian gets the same gifts. There are the basic ones that most of our people got. Heat vision, strength, and hearing. However the speed, ice breath, various mental abilities, flying, and a few others only show up in a few people."

"Like who?"

"The House of El or Clark's blood-line. Also Hylena's, they have their own abilities that normal Kryptonians don't have."

"What about Liz's blood-line. The House of Ra?" As he and Dad spoke he slowly released his hands.

"Not being royal she doesn't have the same abilities as Clark. Speed, strength, heat vision, and hearing she has but as for anything else that remains to be seen."

Calm again Kyle brought up the subject of his mother again. "So why isn't Mom here? Now that Clark's here shouldn't she be here too?"

"It's unlikely that she didn't know he was coming here. She…she might have thought I could handle it." He coughed uncomfortably.

Seeing his father's uneasiness he asked, "What aren't you telling me?"

Jim sighed. "Your mother probably didn't show up here because of me. We got an official divorce a year ago and she told me that she's getting involved with a human. She's fallen in love with him." That wouldn't smooth things over but he couldn't lie to Kyle.

"Oh, so you a.) have been keeping in contact with her, b.) she didn't ask to speak to me, her son, and c.) she met someone else and is starting a new family with him. Great. Fantastic. It's nice to know we don't matter." Without another word he hurried off out of the house.

"Kyle!" Jim shouted after him. "Dammit." He rested his forehead against the front door jam.

TBC


	27. Chapter 26 A

**Chapter 26 A**

_July 8; Parker Household; 7:15 a.m._

Nancy slowly stirred the egg mixture; the fork hitting the side of the bowl was uncomfortably loud. Standing over at the other end of the kitchen were Martha and Jonathan. They held their coffee cups and drank in silence. Meanwhile Jeff got plates and silverware out of the cupboards, the loud clanking noise they made was out of place in the tense awkward air.

Neither set of parents knew what to say or knew what to do. What could they possibly say, their children were currently upstairs in the guest room Nancy and Jeff had set aside for Clark during their visit and Clark was having sex with their daughter. Somehow Jonathan didn't think that's what the Parker's had in mind when they invited the Kent's to stay with them.

"This is ridiculous." Jonathan set his coffee cup down. "They are sixteen year old kids. Yes they are different but we are still their parents."

"Jonathan we know this. But Clark and Liz are not normal kids. And by default we cannot be normal parents." Nancy argued. "Liz has never acted like this before and I'm assuming from your reaction Clark hasn't either. Figuring out solutions to—" She pointed up to the ceiling vaguely hearing the scrapping of the bed moving across the floor, "that is not going to be in parenting guides at our local bookstore."

"Maybe we should go back to Smallville Jonathan." Martha simply stated. "Get them away from each other."

Jeff leaned against the counter and shook his head negatively. "No, I don't think you should. As much as I would love to get those two away from each other and in theory leaving would work, according to Jim that would only make them mad."

"Forgive me for stating the obvious Jeff but we're their parents. They are supposed to be mad at us for some decisions we make for them. It's part of the package." Martha pointed out.

"If I grounded Liz for taking the car for a joyride and not returning till five a.m., yes I'd say to hell with her anger. However like Nancy said these are not normal circumstances. We saw how they were behaving last night and that was in front of us. I'm worried that if we split them up it could be damaging. How I don't know but I don't want to take that chance, not with my daughter." Jeff stated.

~*~*~

Navy blue sheets and an ocean colored quilt lay rumpled and forgotten on the hardwood floor of the Parker's guest room. Clark stretched out nude over the twin mattress and Liz molded her equally naked body against his hard frame.

One single blue thin sheet covered their spent bodies and gave them a modicum of modesty. They hadn't been making love the whole night, there had been hours of sleep in between loving. Clark kissed the top of her head and kept his arm loosely around her waist.

"As much as I hate to get up, I think we should go downstairs." Liz told him.

"Why?" His voice was tired and hoarse. Clark closed his eyes but continued to listen to her.

"For one I'm hungry and two, I have a class." She didn't want to leave the bed but the Liz part of her personality continually reminded her of her obligations.

Clark grumbled and pulled her closer. "Sure I can't change your mind?" He smirked.

"You probably could but that's why I need to get up now or I'll never leave your arms." She pulled away and stood up. Liz grabbed the shirt on the floor and pulled it over her sated body. It felt weird to be parading around in nothing even though she and Clark had been naked with each other for hours.

"Not necessarily a bad thing." He pointed out softly. Seeing her draped in his shirt brought a smile to his face. He didn't think that sight would ever get old.

Rolling her neck Liz heard a bone pop easing the crick that had formed during the last love making session. At that moment she was completely sated. Livara was silent, practically purring in her mind. As she turned toward Clark, who had pulled on his pants, she made a mental note to ask Jim about Livara being like a whole other person in her head.

It was odd and something she wasn't entirely comfortable with. She didn't like having a second person in her mind that could take control when need be. Liz wondered if Clark had the same problem.

"Would you come downstairs with me?" Nervous now that she didn't have her alter-ego pushing her toward Clark she avoided his gaze as she asked her question. She also didn't want to face her parents and Clark's alone. That would be a little too much to deal with on top of everything else.

"Sure." At the tone in his voice she finally looked at him. Oh yea, he was feeling the same awkwardness as her and they'd have a lot to talk about before this day was done.

The two teens silently grabbed their clothes and donned them. For a moment Liz contemplated going downstairs in Clark's shirt but that would have caused problems, a lot more problems than she wanted to deal with. So she took it off while his back was turned and grabbed her tank top.

When she pulled the shirt down and over her head she faced Clark again. He was staring at her. His eyes were wide as if he hadn't seen her naked all night.

Smiling tensely she turned and hurried downstairs, she didn't even wait for him to follow her. Things were so complicated, they were only teenagers and already the both of them were in way over their heads. Maybe letting Livara take charge wouldn't be such a bad idea. That side of her knew what she wanted and didn't care what others thought of it.

Behind her she heard Clark's bare feet come down the stairs. For a moment she rested her forehead against the cool wood door. This was the moment of truth. Time to face the parents. The bed was looking mighty good right now. Liz turned the knob before Clark reached the step she stopped on and opened the door.

TBC

Coming Up: Kyle has a visitor when all he really wants is to be alone.


	28. Chapter 26 B

A.N. I am so sorry this has taken me a while to get out. Unfortunately Smallville isn't exactly on my tv viewing any more so it's hard to get motivated. I haven't watched a single episode since mid-season 6, except for the end snippets before Supernatural starts.

**Chapter 26 B**

_Valenti Household; 7:15 a.m. _

Jim hung up the phone and paced around the kitchen. Kyle took off about a half hour ago and none of his friends had heard from him in those thirty minutes.

He wanted to follow Kyle the second he raced out the door, even got so far as a mile away from the house when he stopped. Following him would only upset him more. Once Kyle cooled down then they'd talk. Until then he called all of Kyle's friends, both teammates and non-teammates.

Now he leaned against the kitchen counter and listened to the silence. He couldn't stand there doing nothing, he had to do something. Khivar needed to be contacted. Information had to be relayed. He must start preparing the others for Khivar's arrival.

_West Roswell High; 7:20 a.m._

Kyle sat on the bleachers facing the football field. He stared out onto the field not moving just letting the breeze brush over him and the sun beam down on him.

"Figured you be here." A familiar female voice called from behind him.

"What are you doing here?" He didn't take his gaze from the field.

Maria sat down next to Kyle on the bleachers and put her feet on the back of the seat in front her. "Your Dad called. He was worried about you."

"Then why didn't he come himself?"

"Probably because you would have bitten his head off." Maria quipped back. "Come on, talk to me. Tell Therapist Deluca all about it."

Kyle breathed in and out deeply. "Basically my Mom abandoned me to go watch over Clark. Not only that while she was playing protector to him she fell in love with someone else and is divorcing my Dad. She hasn't spoken to me in ten years—she doesn't give a crap about me or Dad and Dad just thinks I should accept it because it's the way it has to be."

Maria was quiet for a moment. "Ok, forgive me but I seem to out of the loop." Confusion was clear on her features. "Your Mom went to watch over Clark? Clark Kent? Umm, why?" She realized for sure that Clark was Kryptonian after finding him and Liz together at the mall but that didn't explain why Kyle's Mom went to watch over him. It wasn't like she had any connection to the planet.

"Oh that's right you don't know yet." Kyle turned and faced his friend. "Apparently Dad, Mom, and I am Kryptonian. We're Protectors for Clark and Liz." Kyle went on to explain the rest to Maria or at least as much as he knew.

"Oh my God. This is unreal. Is everyone in this town an alien? Am I going to be the next one to discover their alien status? Is Alex?" Maria commented in wonderment.

"Who knows? I sure as hell didn't expect to be Kryptonian. Let alone have this destiny thing." He still didn't like destiny it tended to screw things up or bring out information that he never wanted to know. "What should I do Maria?"

Maria ran both hands down her legs warming them up a little. Despite it being the middle of summer some mornings still had a little bit of coolness in the air. Since she was wearing shorts and a t-shirt she didn't have much to keep that bit of cold away.

"About your Mom?"

"Yea. Should I call her? I think Dad mentioned that he had her number…or at least knew how to contact her. Should I ignore her like she did me?" Kyle asked his friend.

Maria pushed back a strand of blonde hair that blew in front of her face. "Call her."

"Wow that was fast."

She shrugged. "It won't be easy. I know that. But my reason for saying that you should call her is my Dad."

"What about him?" He'd never met Maria's father so he didn't really understand what her father had to do with him calling his mother.

"If I had the opportunity to call my Dad up…knowing that he abandoned me, I'd get on the phone and call him. I'd want to talk to him. Even if it was to call him an asshole." Maria told him. "Mostly I'd want answers for why he left me and Mom."

"So I should take advantage of the opportunity while I have it."

"Hopefully she'll give you answers that your Dad might not be able to answer or doesn't want to answer." Maria shrugged and tilted her head a bit. "And if nothing else you can chew her ass out for never letting you know where she was. Either way something comes out of the phone call."

"Thanks Maria."

"You bet." She lightly patted him on the shoulder. "Ok, I better go if I'm going to make my shift."

"Mind giving me a lift there. I have a feeling I'm going to be needed at the Crashdown."

"I thought you had super speed?" She teased while they walked to her Mom's Jetta.

Kyle nodded. "I do but it's so new that I don't want to end up running and not being able to stop or stopping in the next town over."

"Ah, ok. You can feel Liz right?" She asked.

"Oh yea. Right now she's lying in bed with Clark. Their talking." He revealed.

"That must freaky." The two drive away from the football field and make their way to the Crashdown.

"You have no idea. It's like I have my thoughts and feelings and then there's a whole separate entity in my head…actually it's more like two entities." He realized.

"Two?"

"Liz and Livara. It's confusing, it's like a part of Liz that she doesn't acknowledge or access unless she's in a certain circumstance. Like when she's angry or when she's horny for Clark." He chuckled then shivered in disgust. "I will never get used to her thoughts about him."

"I'm going to try to talk to her today before my shift." Maria told him. "I want to see how she's doing, especially after yesterday." She still felt a little guilty, despite Alex's effort to make her forget her guilt, over leaving Liz alone with Clark thereby giving her virginity to him in an alien induced moment.

"Anything I should know about?" Kyle questioned.

"No. It's something between Liz and me. We're not mad at each other or anything I just have to talk to her." She pulled up behind the Crashdown in the parking lot.

"Why don't you go in through the break room, I feel that Liz and Clark are about to face her parents. See ya later." He turned to go but before he went up the side steps leading up to the apartment above he stopped Maria for a moment. "Thanks for today Maria."

"No problem Kyle. Now get up there help Liz and Clark deal with the parentals." She waved and headed into the break room while Kyle hurried, at regular speed, upstairs. She would hate to be in the room when Liz and Clark faced their parent's.

TBC


	29. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The silence coming from the kitchen slowed the teen's forward movement. Liz's hands sweated with nerves, she didn't want to go in there to face her parents. The embarrassment of her parent's knowing she had sex was bad enough but add to that the fact they knew when and with who, it became doubly embarrassing.

Clark, who had stuck fairly close to Liz, slipped his hand into hers. Her nerves quieted but didn't disappear. He ran his thumb over her knuckles, continuing to soothing her. "We do this together." He whispered.

She smiled up at him. He must be nervous too, why wouldn't he be he not only had to face his parents…he had to face hers. Liz could almost guarantee that Dad would grill Clark like a hamburger. "Together." She echoed.

"Are you two going to come in here or do we have to come out and drag you in?" Nancy asked from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Mom." Liz's voice raised in shock. Suddenly her nervousness spiked sky high again; even Clark keeping contact with her couldn't stop the abundance of nerves. From the corner of her eye she saw Kyle open the side door and wave at her.

"Hi, figured you could use another for breakfast." He greeted.

Nancy kept her arms crossed over her chest. "Kyle I don't think you should be here today."

Kyle shrugged. "As much as I would love to not be a part of this I'm not going anywhere." Normally he'd be one to leave the family to deal with their issues together and not be apart of it, however now that he was Liz's protector he couldn't butt out.

"Kyle now is really not the—"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Parker but Liz is under my protection. I'm not going anywhere." He stood firm.

Nancy tossed her hands up. "Fine." She reluctantly agreed. She turned away from the teenagers and went back into the kitchen.

Liz waited till Mom left the room and was out of earshot then whispered to Kyle. "What are you doing here?" Immediately realizing how that sounded she said, "Not that I'm not grateful to have you here but I never called."

Kyle cocked his head and shrugged. "Actually you kind of did. I'm not that good yet at blocking you out. I got a huge wave of your nerves. Figured you could use the extra support."

"Thanks Kyle." Liz hugged her friend.

Clark watched the friends embrace. Although he felt Kal beating at him to get Liz out of Kyle's arms he wasn't jealous. He allowed Liz's emotions to flow over him and he could feel she wasn't interested in anything but friendship with Kyle. It went a long way in calming the raging Kryptonian inside him.

"Elizabeth Parker!" Jeff's voice shouted.

"Clark Kent!" Jonathan yelled as well.

"I think we're being summoned." Clark said. Time to face the music.

Liz breathed in deeply and straightened her posture. "Guess we should go in." The trio made their way into the room. Liz and Clark entered first, Kyle came in close behind them.

Clark smiled at his Mom who only glared at him. "Mom you look pretty this morning." He tried to soften her up as best he could but she wasn't having any of it.

"Compliments get you no where today Clark." Martha pointed to one of the four chairs around the small table.

"Yes Ma'am." Well, he tried. Clark quickly sat down but didn't let go of Liz's hand. When he sat down he pulled at her to maneuver her onto his lap.

"No, no, no." Jeff wagged his index finger at them as Liz began to get settled on the teen boys lap. "Liz you sit in your own chair today." He pulled out another chair and pointed at it. "You sit here."

With great hesitation she rose off Clark's legs and sat in the indicated chair. The chair was far enough away that she had to release his hand. She clasped her hands together in her own lap and waited for someone to start talking.

Clark however had other ideas. Clearly their touching bothered his Mom and Dad, along with hers. He however wanted to keep physical contact with Liz, he didn't need to touch her, he just wanted too. So without thinking or particularly caring about the adults reactions he stood up and picked up the chair Liz sat in and easily carried her over to his side. He took hold of the hand he previously had and set their intertwined hands on right thigh.

Kyle tried to ease the tension by sarcastically saying, "Yea, making them let go right now…probably not the best idea."

His attempt, although appreciated by Liz, didn't get the same kind of response from the Parker's or Kent's. "They are teenagers Kyle—as are you by the way. We're their parents. What we say goes. Simple as that." Jeff argued. Although he had disagreed with Jonathan over how to handle the kids that didn't mean ground rules wouldn't be laid out.

"Actually Kyle is right—" Jim leaned against the doorway. "—Which I told you all yesterday."

"What is up with no one knocking? First Kyle, now you pop up unexpectedly." Nancy snorted rudely.

"I'm here because Kyle doesn't know everything, he's getting closer to be a full Furya but he's not there yet. So I'll answer questions right now until Kyle's ready." Jim and Kyle shared a tense glance. They had a lot of issues to work through but now wasn't the time.

"I'd argue and tell you that this is family business, not Kryptonian but I have a feeling it wouldn't do any good." Nancy mumbled.

"You're right. It wouldn't." Jim stated.

Liz stared blankly at the table. Maybe if she kept her expression as neutral as possible and away from her parent's disappointed glares she might be able to get through this without doing or saying anything too embarrassing. Liz knew if she looked into their eyes she'd spill everything. It was why whenever she lied to them she didn't face them head on, she couldn't lie and look at them. For some reason it just made her feel guiltier.

Jeff took a deep breath and bent down, resting his hands on the table. "Because you have school classes today Liz, I'm going to make this quick, but don't think that this conversation is over. Understand young lady?"

Liz nodded. Of course she understood, no way would this conversation be any shorter than a couple hours. There was much to go over and much to be lectured about.

Jeff continued, "Everything inside me is telling me to yell at you, lock you in your room and throw away the key. Everything is telling me to make sure you two stay away from each other."

Liz's eyes widened in shock and she tightened her grip on Clark's hand. She didn't know what she would do if Dad did what he wanted. Being separated from Clark—as much as she rebelled against the idea of needing a man she couldn't deny that she depended on his presence in her mind and by her side. From what she felt through their bond, he felt the same way.

"However from everything Jim has told us, doing that or something similar would be detrimental to the both of you. So instead of doing what I'd like I'm going to lay down some ground rules." Jeff noticed Liz's sigh of relief.

Jonathan spoke up then. "Now Clark, some of these rules also apply to you, however don't think for a second that your mother and I will not have rules of our own to impart on you."

Clark cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Yes, sir."

"Liz you are not, I repeat, not allowed to be alone with Clark in his room or your room. If I find you've ignored that rule there will be consequences."

Liz almost asked what the consequences were but she didn't want Dad to think she'd break the rule if the punishment wasn't severe enough. And she knew she'd break it at least once. From the brush against her mind she knew Clark wouldn't be abiding by that rule much either.

"Rule number two, no sex in our house." The kids blush, even Jim scratched nervously at his collar. "This rule is not flexible." Jeff reiterated. "The last rule for now, three, I don't care what is going on if you're late you will call. That rule seems to be have been forgotten lately."

"Dad we didn't—" Liz began but was cut off by her father raising an eyebrow. "Sorry." Apparently Dad didn't want her comments at all.

He switched his gaze between Clark and Liz. "Are any of these rules unclear to you?"

"No." Liz shook her head.

"No." Clark echoed.

"Good. Now Liz why don't you go in your room and get ready for your class. Clark you'll stay out here and eat while Liz gets ready." Nancy dictated.

"And while that's going on Kyle and I need to talk to the four of you." Jim told Nancy, Jeff, Jonathan, and Martha. Normally he would tell Kyle he didn't need to be there for the parent to parent's conversation but unfortunately he had to be if he was to protect Liz to the best of his ability. The least he could do was keep Clark and Liz out of this conversation as it wouldn't exactly be appropriate to tell their parent's how stupid their rules were in front of them.

"Clark while Liz is at school your mother and I will talk to you. There are some things we need to go over." Jonathan told him.

Clark acknowledged his agreement and waited a minute before releasing Liz's hand so she could do what her Mom not so subtly suggested. Despite her parent's still being in the room she leaned down and kissed Clark on the lips aware of the stares it caused.

Liz nearly giggled; she couldn't believe she was kissing him in front of Mom and Dad after the morning and night they just had. She lightly licked at his full bottom lip before she pulled away and skirted away from Clark's grasping hands. Teasing him had just taken on a whole new meaning. A lot more interesting then when they were younger.

As soon as Liz left the room Clark turned to the plate of food in front of him. He picked up a fork and began shoveling the eggs and pancakes down. Clark chuckled to himself, if Liz thought she could tantalize him and have him not retaliate later, she had another thing coming. He took another bite and started coming up with ways to make her just as crazy. This was going to be fun. A lot more fun than when they were kids.

While the teens were busy away from each other, Jim, Kyle, the Parker's, and the Kent's went to the living room.

"Your rules are crap." Jim told them straight out.

"Excuse me?" Nancy asked offended by his statement.

"First off the rules would be fine if they were normal human horny kids but they're not." Jim sighed, he sounded like a broken record. Why weren't they listening to him? "You seem to think they can control their urges. Kryptonian's are different than Earthlings. You can't forget that."

"We didn't tell them they couldn't be together we just set down ground rules. I don't see a problem with that." Martha argued with the man she had only met yesterday. Had it only been yesterday that their lives changed drastically…again?

"Again, the ground rules you put down wouldn't even raise an eyebrow from me [i]_if[/i]_ they were Earthlings. Clark and Liz might try to follow your rules for a day…maybe if you're lucky two days; however you're lying to yourselves if you think that they will bend to your rules when millions of years of ancestry are beating at them to continue tradition."

Jonathan pointed angrily at Jim. "They'll listen and obey the rules if they want to keep seeing each other."

Jim shook his head negatively. "You'll learn the hard way then."

TBC


	30. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Clark finished his breakfast quickly; he almost choked a couple times in his urgency. He could hear the parents arguing with Jim. As soon as he finished the last scrap of bacon he rushed to Liz's room where she sat, fully dressed, on her bed smiling knowingly at him.

"Your Dad is going to catch us one day." Clark whispered, making sure no one out in the living room realized that he was no longer eating his breakfast.

"They're still…discussing us. We can…" She trailed off hoping he'd fill in the blanks.

He knew exactly what they could do for a bit. Clark closed the distance between them. Crawling over her he kissed her as they backed up further on the bed till both are completely draped over the covers.

Liz pulled back for a second and giggled before reconnecting with him. Already they were breaking a rule. They hadn't been laid down for more than a minute and they were already alone together in her room.

The two nibbled, teased, and enjoyed their stolen moment together. There would be more of these in their future, of that they had no doubt.

Clark, who kept his hearing trained on the activity in the living room, could hear their discussion coming to a close. Reluctantly he pulled away. "They're stopping." He kissed her once more before zooming off, nearly faltering when he caught Liz's moan of frustration.

He sat down just as Dad came back into the kitchen to make sure Clark hadn't gone anywhere. With a mouthful of food Clark waved and went back to putting more eggs on his plate.

A few minutes later Liz came bounding into the room. With Liz being in the room he calmed. Although he had only been two rooms away from her his worry had been more pronounced when he couldn't see her. She filled her plate with breakfast and sat down next to Clark to eat it.

Both teens, while they put food in their mouths, snuck mischievous glances at each other that didn't go unnoticed by Jonathan. Did something happen while he was out in the living room with the others?

Jonathan sipped at his coffee. He'd have to watch them more closely. Those quick peeks at each other were more than flirting. They had done something while the rest of them had been distracted. Maybe Jim was right about them.

_Space_

Cara, a brunette concubine, hurried to the dining hall, her slipper wearing feet making the lightest of sounds as she walked. For the last couple days she had been a regular in King Khivar's bed…and in other places. Being that close to the King gave her invaluable information. Information that in the wrong hands could cause problems.

Khivar, after using her services, told her to go to breakfast. It was good to be the King's lady of the night…or morning or afternoon. After showering and dressing she headed for breakfast.

Reaching the door to the dining hall she passed through it, ready to feed her grumbling belly, when she abruptly stopped at the sight in front of her.

"Hello Cara." Khivar sat laid back, fully dressed, with ice cold black eyes staring straight at her.

"Khivar…what's going on?" She didn't like his demeanor towards her. Not one bit. What happened to man she recently left?

He smirked coolly. "From now on you will address me as Your Highness."

Cara trembled. After she started sharing his bed he insisted she call him Khivar. What was going on?

"Vasar." Khivar simply called, waving his trusted friend forward.

Vasar dropped a stack of papers at Cara's feet. "You've been a busy little whore."

Cara glared at Vasar's rude comment even as dread filled her body, if those papers were what she thought they were then she was screwed. There was no way she'd get out of this alive.

"Imagine my surprise when this first came to my attention." Khivar clasped his hands together and laid them across his lap. "Did you think me and my people were stupid?"

Her lips trembled with emotion. "Please Your Highness—I can't—it was only—" she stepped forward bypassing the stack of papers in front of her. She got on her knees and clasped her hands together prepared to beg.

Khivar never took his cool indifferent gaze off the treacherous wench at his feet. "Yes?" He prodded. He'd let her speak, beg, he might even take her for one last ride but it wouldn't change his mind on what had to be done.

Cara breathed in and out steadying her voice. "It was only a little bit of information. I never—" her tears threatened to overwhelm her. "I didn't tell him who Livara was. He doesn't know what her name is on Earth." She purposefully blurted out to him the one thing that might bring her leniency at the end of all this, the fact that the girl he was sworn to protect was still protected.

Vasar lifted his eyebrow. "So you told him some info, just not all of it?" She nodded her head rapidly. "That makes it better?"

"No." She cautiously said. Dark brown hair cascaded over her shoulders and created curtains around her face. They weren't giving her anything besides indifference. If either one of them had shown a bit of sympathy for her she could use that, she knew how to use that but they gave her nothing.

"You see Cara you didn't send your contact anything." Khivar stated simply. "Except the communications we let through on purpose."

Immediately her head shot up. "I don't understand."

"Apparently you are stupid." Vasar murmured. "Not a single transmission went out that we didn't want to let out, some went out with major changes."

"Oh no." She whispered. That meant her contact knew nothing, nothing real, nothing of importance.

"You didn't really think that I wouldn't be monitoring the signals, both coming and going?" He was Khivar's top man, his trust friend, and second in command. He had to be aware of what was being sent out and coming in, how else could he be prepared.

"Vasar is very good at his job Cara." Khivar praised his friend.

"How long have you known?" The two men had talked freely in front of her many times.

"Since your first communication attempt." Khivar revealed.

Cara did the math in her head. "That was weeks ago." She whispered. How could they have known for so long and still speak so openly with her around. "You both—" She couldn't finish, they played her, she never questioned whether or not the information was legitimate, just sent it off.

"Yes. Some things were the truth, some things were lies, and we knew everything we said would be sent to your buddy Nasedo. Or attempted to be sent." Khivar sniffed and gave her a look of disgust.

Cara licked her lips. "Why tell me this now?" For weeks she'd been sharing Khivar's bed, meal times, and that morning, no more than twenty minutes ago she had been of service to the King.

"It's simple really. We arrive on Earth in a couple hours." Khivar smirked evilly.

"I thought we weren't supposed to arrive till sometime next week."

Vasar sighed with frustration. "A lie. Have you been paying attention at all during this whole conversation? Some info were lies, others truth. Our arrival time, lie."

Cara swallowed nervously. "So I guess this is where you kill me."

"No." Khivar stood up leaving his former concubine knelt on the floor.

"No!" Vasar and Cara said together in completely different tones. One angry and indignant, the other shocked and questioning.

"There might still be uses for you." Khivar stated. "Take her to the holding rooms, lock her up tight."

Three guards surround Cara. Two pick her kneeling form off the floor and drag her away while the other locked her hands together with his powers.

"Are you sure you want to leave her alive?" Vasar crossed his arms over his wiry chest. "She could escape once we're on Earth."

"That's quite possible." Khivar smirked.

Vasar sat on the table behind him. "You have something in mind." He realized his friend and King had a plan for his former bed mate. Khivar's never did anything without a reason. Letting Cara live would be a tactical error unless Khivar wanted Cara to escape for a specific purpose.

"That I do." He slapped his friend on his shoulder and began to tell him his idea.

TBC


	31. Chapter 29

Warning: A few naughty words come out of Liz's mouth.

**Chapter 29**

_Crashdown Backroom_

Liz stood at the foot of the stairs with Clark. She had to go to school but it gave her an ache in her chest to be separated from the boy in front of her.

Clark caressed her cheek marveling at the softness beneath his palm. He could hear Liz's father pacing back and forth behind the door that separated them from Jeff. Mr. Parker didn't want him following Liz downstairs to say goodbye. He just wanted Liz to leave for school.

However Liz stood her ground, telling her father that they could say goodbye, that wasn't against the rules.

"Are you free for lunch today?" Clark questioned not taking his eyes off her.

"Wide open." She drawled out. If he was able to come to lunch with her that would mean less time apart. Right then she didn't think she'd make it five minutes let alone five hours.

Clark smiled and kissed her sweetly. "I'll see you at lunch then."

"Mm." Liz agreed. "Just don't let my Dad know you're meeting me. He'll freak and demand he chaperone." She whispered.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure no one chaperone's us." He promised. He'd get more than three minutes alone with her if he had to tie up the Parker's and his parent's to do it.

"Liz!" Jeff's voice rang out slicing rudely through the teen's private moment. "Time to go."

Liz fought the angry retort on the tip of her tongue. Instead she simply said. "Ok Dad."

"Lunch." Giving her something to look forward to for her two classes that morning. Clark told her kissing her once more before releasing her face from between his warm palms.

"Bye." She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and pushed away from the brick wall behind her. "Bye Dad." She yelled out. Better let him know that she was leaving.

She could almost hear the sigh of relief that she was listening to him. "See you this afternoon honey." He called back.

Clark watched her leave the Crashdown and he didn't stop staring at the door until it shut behind her. Lunch. All he had to do was wait till lunch. He could wait that long…right?

Liz leaned against the building for a moment catching her breath. She felt a smirk creeping onto her face; she wondered how Clark would escape the watchful gaze of their parents. No matter what he had to do, she knew he would be there at lunch.

Liz jogged, at human speed, through the side alley. She almost made it past the Crashdown front doors when Maria's voice called out to her. She hasn't seen her friend since the mall. Hmm, Liz could hardly believe what had happened in such a short amount of time.

"Glad I caught you." Maria breathed out. "Are we ok?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't we be?" Liz questioned, confused as to why they would be anything but ok.

Maria took a deep breath. "Since you and Clark did the wild monkey dance yesterday and I promised I would look after you. I feel like I let you down." She played with the straps of her apron with nervous energy.

Liz immediately gathered Maria into a hug. "Honey its ok. No one, even tenacious you, could have stopped Clark and me. If you had tried you could…probably would have been actually, hurt a lot. On the off chance we hadn't have hurt you we would have taken each other on whatever surface was available in front of everyone in the food court. It's ok. I promise it's ok. I'm sorry me asking you to help me not sleep with Clark caused you so much guilt."

Maria returned her hug and didn't let go when she told Liz. "I just know how much you didn't want your first time to be because of some alien mojo."

"I love you for trying to make sure I didn't have an alien first time experience but there is so much I have to tell you about what happened."

The two friends let go. "We'll have a girl's night in the next couple of nights. What kind of ice cream do you want?"

Liz thought on it for a moment. Normally she requested vanilla. Today she craved something different. "How about Double Chocolate Mocha?"

Maria showed her shock at her choice of frozen dairy product but didn't comment. "You got it. One Double Chocolate Mocha and whatever the heck I want." She smirked.

"Ok, I gotta get to class—" She was about to tell Maria she'd see and talk to her later but she was interrupted by Kyle rushing, again at normal speed, out of the alley. "What's up?"

"I'm going with you to class." Kyle held up his hand to stop her from objecting. "I'm your protector now. It's my job to make sure you're safe."

Although she could take care of herself, Liz nodded. It'd be pointless to argue with him. He wouldn't leave her alone unless she was with Clark. "Ok. This is going to be an interesting day. We'll see you later Ria." She waved and took Kyle's hand and zoomed off to another alley, this one near the school.

"Ok, whoa. Head rush." Kyle grabbed his head waiting for the ground to stop spinning.

"Sorry, that'll take a few times to get used to." Liz told him.

Kyle gave her a thumb up. "I'm getting that impression." Finally after thirty seconds his world was still again. "All right, I'm ready to rock." The two leave the alley and make their way to school.

"This is wrong."

Liz stopped and looked to her friend. "What is?"

"Being at school…this early…during summer. Just wrong." Kyle commented. Surprised he wasn't breaking out into hives.

Liz laughed and nudged him with her shoulder. "Oh come on Kyle, it's not that bad."

"That's easy for you to say. You're a freak, you actually like school."

"Thanks?" Liz shook her head and the two walked into the school.

Kyle smirked. "Oh come on Liz." He teased. "You know you're weird. Not just because of the…" He stopped mid sentence when he spotted Max making a bee line toward them. "Don't look now. Boy King is on his way over."

"Ugh, great." She took a deep breath and prepared for the same old crap that Max threw her way whenever he wanted to talk.

"Liz." Max smiled, although the two Kryptonians could tell it was strained.

She wasn't going to play the name game with him anymore. Before when he would say her name she'd reply with his, it used to be fun and something they did; now it just annoyed her. "Yes?"

"Can we talk?" Max stared pointedly at Kyle. "Alone?"

"Can we talk? Sure. Alone? No." She could feel Livara itching to get away from the boy in front of her. It was odd how she didn't have the same reaction to Kyle or Alex. She'd have to ask Jim about that later.

Max lost a bit of his smile. "Why not? Don't you trust me?"

"Not really, no." Liz admitted.

"Guess you really have changed. You use to trust me no matter what." Max accused.

Liz tilted her head in irritation. "A lot of things have happened since then, which you seem to conveniently forget. And what do you mean by, 'guess you really have changed'?"

"I saw you."

Kyle perked up at that statement. "Saw her?"

Max didn't spare Kyle a single glance. He kept his eyes directed at Liz. "Yes, I saw you and that guy you were with at the restaurant. I was out on the balcony when you slept with him." He hissed.

"Max?" Isabel spoke out in surprise. Standing next to the tall blonde was a much shorter blonde, Tess, which made Max cringe that she had to witness this confrontation. "What are you doing?" He clearly hadn't been listening to a single word she said after he told her about Liz and her new boyfriend.

"Yes, Max. What's this about?" Tess questioned. Please, let this whole conversation be about something else entirely, she silently pleaded.

"Well Tess apparently you're former husband here has been busy watching…um, no let me rephrase that, been busy [i]_stalking_[/i] me." Liz snapped.

"I was not stalking. I needed to talk to you so I went up…"

"Try using a phone, it's a wonderful invention." Kyle mumbled sarcastically. Guess he would have to keep a much closer eye on Evans. He didn't like that Max saw a personal, private moment between Liz and Clark.

"Stay out of this Kyle." Max bellowed.

"Don't talk to him that way. He's right." She defended him. "So you saw me and Clark."

"Is that his name?" Max grumbled.

Liz cleared her throat with obvious annoyance. "Yes it is. Did you get a good view of the moment?" God, it made her feel dirty to know that someone watched them together. Those moments were private and to know Max was there on her balcony for who knew how long. She shivered at the thought. Who knows what he might have seen.

"I didn't see it all but I saw enough to be disgusted. We were together for months and we never once had sex, you would push me away long before we ever got to that point but this new guy has been here for a few days and you're banging him." Max spat out.

Liz scoffed. "This is ridiculous. You are not my boyfriend Max Evans; you aren't even my friend so you have no say in who I 'bang'. If I wanted to go out on Main Street, strip all my clothes off, lay down in the middle of the road with my legs spread yelling out free pussy, come fuck it you wouldn't be able to do or say anything about it." She ground out angrily.

"Colorful girl." A refined voice spoke from behind her.

Whirling around Liz's eyes got wide at the adult standing at the entrance. "Um, I'm sorry you had to hear that. This is a conversation that got out of hand."

The man, who wore a very nice tailored grey suit, raised a hand in acceptance. "It's quite all right Ms. Parker. The language is nothing I haven't heard before."

Kyle immediately moved in front of Liz. "How did you know her name?" What did he want and would this be his first test as Liz's protector?

"You must be the new one." With, who he assumed were three of the Royal Four hybrids because of the energy they gave off, he decided not to use the word 'protector' in front of them. "It's all right young man I'm not here to harm her. In fact you were let in on my arriving."

"Wait a minute. You mean you're…" He didn't know if he should say the man's name while Max, Isabel, and Tess were in attendance. Liz's biological mother had mentioned he would arrive and to trust him.

"Kyle?" Liz prodded.

"I was going to mention this to you last night but obviously you were kind of…attached to Clark."

Liz blushed and nodded. "Yea, I wasn't really up for conversation."

"Exactly but to make a really long story short, he's a friend, trust me." Although Kyle said he was a friend he still didn't take his gaze off the well dressed man.

"Ok, I trust you." There wasn't a question of Kyle's loyalty; however, she still wanted to know who the man was. "But who is he?"

"Ms. Parker, my name is Khivar."

TBC


	32. Chapter 30 A&B

**Chapter 30 A**

"WHAT!" Max, Isabel and Tess shout.

"Oh God, he's going to kill us." Tess whispered. It had been told to her constantly that once Khivar landed on Earth he would be there to kill her and the others. Nasedo had never let her forget it. Would they be strong enough to fight him? Without Michael she was fairly certain they weren't.

To say Liz was shocked would be a dramatic understatement of epic proportions. The man talking to them and telling her that he meant no harm was Khivar the guy that had her four former friends and their protector quaking in their boots.

"Liz, get away from him." Max stepped forward ready to grab her arm and push her behind him but he was stopped but a massive blue wall that went from the lockers on the right wall to posters on the left wall.

"Now, now. We will have none of that Mr. Evans." Khivar simply told him.

Tess touched the wall. The power radiating from it was immense. It would take Max years if ever to be able to create a wall that big and that strong with a simple flick of his wrist.

Kyle could feel the confusion and slight fear coming from Liz, however along with those sensations was trust. Liz trusted that he knew what he was talking about and believed in his statement, that Khivar was not there to harm her or Clark.

"Why are you here?" Liz asked Khivar.

"I made a promise to your father." He said.

"Daddy?" How was that…

Kyle shook his head. "Not that father. Your biological one." He whispered low so the three behind the alien made wall didn't hear.

Liz nodded and then looked back to Khivar. "What did you promise? And why would…"

"All these questions can be asked and answered later." He stepped closer to her and held out a card with a phone number and an address.

"Get away from her." Max shouted, banging his hands against the see through blue colored wall.

Khivar paid the boy no mind. "Come with Kal-El and your protectors to this address tonight. You can ask all the questions you want and I'll answer everything I can. I promise no harm will come to you or your loved ones." He whispered.

Liz took the card, gliding her thumb over the smooth surface. "Ok." With a slight bow to her, Khivar turned around and went back the way he came. A moment later the wall separating them from the Pod Squad dissolved as if it was never there.

"What the hell was that about?" Isabel questioned, confused by the recent events.

Liz didn't answer the three behind her. She read the address on the back of the card and then handed it to Kyle. The meeting was in a very well off neighborhood of Roswell. Certainly not a seedy back alley. However that didn't mean it was safe. "What do you think."

Kyle read the address too. "Definitely not the bad part of town." He whispered.

Max stepped forward, upset that he was being ignored, and stood to the side of Kyle and Liz so their bodies formed a triangle shape. "Tell us what's going on."

Liz glared at Max, ignoring his demand again. She gently pushed Kyle toward another area of the hall away from eavesdropping ears. She stayed silent and let Kyle tell her what was on his mind.

"At lunch, when Clark is here, I'll explain everything I know, so I don't have to tell it twice. With the meeting…I say we go, we'll be prepared though. Clark, Dad, or I will check the place out before tonight."

Liz nodded, agreeing with his idea. "Sounds like a plan. Until then, let's go to class. It's going to start in a few minutes."

As the two head back toward Isabel, Max, and Tess they know they won't be getting to the classroom as quickly as they hoped. "Liz," Tess stood in front of her. "That was Khivar." She pointed toward the double doors the Royal Four's enemy went through.

"Yes, I know." Did she think we didn't hear him introduce himself?

"You need to tell us what's going on. We know how to deal with Khivar."

Kyle shook his head. "It's none of your business what's going on."

"If it involves Khivar then yes it does." Max stated firmly.

"No, it doesn't Max." Liz told him. With that the two Kryptonians left the three other alien teens gaping in the hallway.

TBC

**Chapter 30 B**

_Parker's Apartment; 10 minutes earlier_

"Son, have a seat." Jonathan gestured to the chair next to the couch. After having a talk with Martha, while Clark was downstairs saying goodbye to Liz, they decided that he would talk to Clark alone. Figuring their son might be more open if his mother wasn't there.

Also the two decided that they would take a different approach to Clark's relationship with Liz. Instead of demanding they stay apart, which, according to Jim was an impossible feat, he would set ground rules for when they were together.

Clark nodded and obeyed his father. He rubbed his hands together and then began to clench and unclench his grip. Liz had only been gone for ten minutes and he hated the empty feeling in his arms.

Clark took in Dad's expression. It was time for his part of the lecture. Although his parents agreed with some if not all of the rules Jeff laid out for Liz, they made it clear there would be more rules or guidelines for him. Jeff, Nancy and Mom were downstairs so now was the perfect opportunity.

"As much as it bothers me to say, I know that you and Liz will be intimate again." Jonathan stood tall and firm telling Clark without words not to try and deny it.

Clark hadn't even thought to deny that. Dad would have known he was lying immediately. He only nodded and kept his mouth shut.

"Always, please son, always use protection. I know Jim or Val or whatever name he chooses to call himself said you can't get Liz pregnant till you're older I don't want you to take that risk. Just for my own state of mind please take care of yourselves." He pleaded to his only child.

This time when Clark agreed he was lying. When Kal and Livara took over there was no thought of contraceptives. Hell when it was just him and Liz they hadn't thought of that until after their intimate encounter. It was unlikely they'd start grabbing for them now. "We will Dad. But…" He stopped for a moment, unsure about how much to tell him. "Do you want to hear about this?"

"If it's about your sex life with Liz, no I really don't but say what's on your mind. I want to know what's going on with you and this whole situation." Jonathan prodded.

He took a deep breath. "The first couple of times with Liz, we literally could not control ourselves. I—the only thing I could think about was being with her and protection didn't enter into either of our thoughts."

Jonathan stayed silent for a moment. "Ok, while not at all thrilled by that revelation it wasn't something unexpected." He sat down. "Is that still an issue?"

Clark quickly made his decision on what to tell him. He wouldn't tell the whole truth but he would tell just enough where Dad wouldn't suspect a lie. "So far no, but it's possible that it could happen again. When Kal and Livara, Liz's Kryptonian side, seize control we don't have much choice except to do what they want."

Jonathan rubbed his hands over his face. "Another thing I don't love to hear. But this is new for all of us." It didn't fill him with joy that it was a toss up on whether or not they used protection but at least Clark was honest with him about it. He took a second to gather his thoughts and then charged ahead with more guidelines. "I don't want this new thing with Liz to be the only thing you do now. Although you don't know many people here, the last thing I want is for you and Liz to hold up in your rooms. That's not healthy for either of you."

At that Clark agreed wholeheartedly. "We're already planning on having lunch together today. She mentioned going somewhere like the UFO Center after her classes. She said it can be cool for aliens and non-aliens."

"Good I'm glad you two are making plans like that."

"We want to be more than bed buddies. We really want to get to know each other. We don't want to just be with each other because we're mated and the same species." Clark assured his father. As before, he had left out their real plans for the day. Although wanting more of a connection with Liz was important to them their most basic need had to be fulfilled.

The two continued to talk for nearly an hour. Jonathan ended the conversation when he was satisfied that he'd done everything he could to ensure his son would still be the boy he and Martha raised from a small child. He would, no doubt, change and grow, and there would be moments when Kal took charge but he'd still be Clark Kent.

Liz, since entering the classroom, had been very blatantly ignoring the three Antarian aliens sitting on the other side of Alex. Even if he wasn't a keen observer he could tell that Liz was being extra cold to the three teens in the next row. He had attempted to ask Liz what caused the change and also why Kyle accompanied her that day but the bell rang and Ms. Shepherd told them to take their seats.

Their summer teacher droned on and Liz faded in and out of the conversation. It wasn't that she was a boring speaker but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't focus on the lesson. There were too many thoughts occupying her mind. Clark, Khivar, her parents, Kyle's new abilities, Clark again, and how she would keep Max, Michael, Tess, and Isabel out of the Khivar meeting/conversation. Even the strongest brains would overload with that much thought traffic.

It'd be too much to hope for that the others would wait for Liz to go to them. She knew none of them would wait; they'd follow her and butt in where they weren't wanted or needed. As soon as she left the class they'd be right on her tail demanding answers. And they'd be upset when she refused to give them those answers.

Liz sneaked a glance at Alex, being careful not to bring attention to her from Max, Isabel, and Tess who had been trying, unsuccessfully, to catch her eye since they sat down. When Alex saw her stealthy gaze he gave her a confused shrug.

She smiled and pointed to a blank piece of paper in front of her. After he nodded she turned back to the paper and began to write. Because this wasn't a safe environment to speak freely about alien matters, Kryptonian or otherwise, she put the barest minimum of information so nothing could be seen as alien related. At the end she promised to explain further at lunch that day or after classes got out for the day.

Liz waited till the teacher had turned her back to toss Alex the note. There were many things Alex didn't know about yet, Maria didn't even know everything yet, which was something she'd had to rectify soon. There was so much to tell both of them.

Alex opened the note and laid it flat on his desk, making it look like part of the notes he'd been taking that day in class. He knew Liz wouldn't say much because of where they were but she'd say what she could.

With careful glances he read the note Liz penned. [i]Found out Kyle is a part of my family. Clark and I are seriously dating. And an old family rival of Max/Isabel/Tess/and Michael came here. Turns out he—at least to our knowledge is a family friend of mine. I'll tell you the rest later.[/i]

Alex nodded slightly, barely moving his head. Although he didn't understand everything Liz wrote there was enough where he got the gist of what's going on. Kyle was Kryptonian, which shocked him a lot, Clark and Liz were together, something he already figured out after hearing them have sex at the mall, and someone from the Antarian's home planet, an enemy, was on Earth but a possible non-threat since they were friends with either Kryptonians or more specifically Liz's biological family.

Seeing the teacher was looking down at the book in front of her, Alex turned his attention back to the paper in front of him, circled the part where she mentioned her and Clark dating. Then wrote back the following sentence. _Are you ok?_

Once again, as soon as the teacher turned her back Alex tossed the note back to her. Liz read it. Instead of writing back she sent him a quick smile and nod. She was more than ok. A little freaked but fine.

Alex acknowledged her affirmation and started paying attention to Ms. Shepherd again, who, thankfully didn't seem to notice the brief note passing.

The three teens to Alex's left not in the loop however took in every pass and gesture. One didn't have to be a mind reader to hear what went through their minds. They were wondering why Alex wasn't upset by whatever was in the note. Hadn't Liz mentioned Khivar at all? That wouldn't be information that she'd keep to herself…would it?

There hadn't been a single shocked expression or one of worry on Alex's face. Two reasons zoomed through Max's mind. Alex was either a very good actor, which was a possibility. Or Liz hadn't told him anything about Khivar in the note, which was the likely reason for his lack of expression.

Max didn't take his curious gaze from Liz, Alex, and Kyle. Nothing made sense in Khivar's visit that morning. Nothing about their friend's reaction to that visit made sense. It struck him as odd that within a few days of each other the group of people staying at the Parker's had arrived in town and then Khivar just happened to come to Earth. He'd bet his life that the two were related. Liz could even be in danger and Max vowed that he'd find out what the hell was going on before anyone got hurt.

TBC


	33. Chapter 31

Note: This chapter is a little shorter than I would have liked but I've been having issues with the Khivar part so I decided to put that in one of the next 2 chapters. Thankfully I have some wiggle room on where I can put it.

**Chapter 31**

It seemed to take forever, but finally Ms. Shepherd dismissed them for lunch. Kyle maneuvered himself to be between Liz and the trio of hybrid teens. Although he didn't really think they would do anything to hurt Liz, he couldn't take that chance with her safety.

Little hairs on the back of Liz's neck stood on edge. Clark was nearby—she closed her eyes briefly to get a better read on him—no, he was right outside the classroom. A few minutes before class had let out, she had received little surges of Clark's presence in her mind. Even this far away from him, she sought out some kind of contact with him.

All morning, she had experienced his feelings. His awkwardness during his and Jonathan's talk, a little while later a jolt of anger, over what she didn't know, and then for the last two hours she felt longing deep in her soul—although she couldn't pinpoint if that was hers or Clark's. She chose to believe it was from both of them anxious to see each other.

With a spring in her step, she hurried to the door. She didn't hear Kyle call out her name in reprimand for hurrying out the room without any concern for her safety. Liz didn't turn to apologize or even slow her pace; she knew Clark was outside the room, and she couldn't wait to see him.

As soon as she stepped out, she was gathered up in strong familiar arms, and she sighed with pleasure. "I missed you."

Clark held her easily off the ground and smiled a wide boyish grin at her. "These last few hours were torture." He couldn't wait a second longer and kissed her lips.

While the reunited lovers reacquainted themselves in the middle of the hallway, Kyle and Alex stood behind Liz rocking back and forth on the feet. "Guess they are dating." Alex commented.

"Huh?" Kyle eloquently questioned.

"She told me they started dating." Alex explained.

Kyle chuckled lowly. "Oh, it's more than dating. Dating is an understatement. I'll explain or Liz will…" He glanced over at Liz who hadn't released Clark's lips from her own. "Or she won't. It's kind of hard to talk when your tongue is down someone's throat."

Alex fidgeted with awkwardness, "Um, are they going to stop any time soon?" Seeing the girl he viewed as a sister in a full on make out session was a level of uncomfortable that he never wanted to reach.

"Unless I stop them…probably not." Kyle spotted their former friends, mouths gaping wide by the classroom door at the show Clark and Liz were giving to anyone who happened to walk by. "However, it looks like someone else might try which is not a good idea."

Kyle saw the expression of disgust and anger on Max's face. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"I'll keep Max from them; you deal with the love birds." Alex laid out a plan quickly.

"Agreed." Kyle and Alex bumped fists and broke away from each other, each with their own task to do.

Meanwhile, unaware of her surroundings, Liz sank deeper into Clark's embrace. Her arms snaked greedily around his broad shoulders wanting to keep him close to her for all eternity. She moaned against his lips; she missed this. In the back of her mind, she knew she should be scared of how much she needed and wanted the super man, but she couldn't bring herself to care at that moment.

Kyle stood next to the couple. From the emotions bubbling up inside his head, he could tell that Liz and Clark knew he was there but didn't view him as a threat. Which was good for him.

"Prince Kal-El?" Kyle spoke softly so no one else heard him. He also used Clark's real name, he knew that would show the Kryptonian royal that he had authority and, at the same time, would let him know that he wasn't there to encroach on his territory…so to speak.

Kal-El heard his mate's protector try to gain his attention. The young man, aware of what would happen if he did, didn't touch him or Livara. And while he didn't release the girl in his arms, he did lift his lips from hers. "Yes?" He sucked in a slightly needed breath.

Kyle silently breathed a sigh of relief. Clark wasn't tossing him into a wall or anything for interrupting them. So far, so good. "There is a situation that you need to be made aware of. And it can't wait."

Liz nodded, Livara melting into the background again, and agreed with Kyle. "It is important."

Kal-El studied his mate for a moment. _Was she in danger?_

Immediately hearing Kal's thought and feeling his worry, Liz shook her head. "We don't think so, but it's something we need to talk about, now."

Meanwhile, Alex was having an interesting time trying to keep Max from charging over to Clark and Liz. "Really, Max, this is none of your business or the business of the Pod Squad. You all should go and eat your lunches."

"Did Liz tell you who was here this morning?" Isabel questioned fighting to keep her voice at a normal level.

"She told me enough." Granted he hadn't heard everything yet, and he didn't know specifically who showed up, but Liz would tell him soon.

Isabel's jaw dropped a bit. "How can you be nonchalant about this? He is an enemy—our enemy—but none of you seem to care."

"Isabel, I'm sorry that you all think we don't care about any of you. We do." Alex stated.

"But then why—" She started but was cut off by Alex shaking his head.

"You've kept us, me, Maria, Liz and Kyle, out of the loop for weeks now. We got a warning about Khivar coming to Earth once, but before and after that, it was clear none of you wanted our input. None of you thought to keep us up to date on anything otherworldly related. So why would we keep you up to date on anything that is going on in our lives now?"

Max stood side by side with Isabel. "Because this involves us. It involves our enemy, Khivar, being here on Earth. The man who is trying to kill us. We have a right to know."

Alex finally got an answer on which the enemy it was that Max, Isabel, Michael, and Tess knew. He was shocked but kept his surprise hidden. It's unlikely Khivar would give Liz or Kyle a second look if his main goal was to kill the Royal Four. "Liz told me it had nothing to do with any of you. He's here and obviously from your planet, but I doubt he's here for you."

"What does that mean?" Tess asked.

"It means stay out of it. If there is information we think you need to know, we'll let you know. Until then—stay away." Alex turned and walked over to Liz, Clark, and Kyle who then told him they would be eating off campus.

Without a single backward glance to the three in the dark teens, the group of four left the school.

TBC


	34. Chapter 32

A.N. Thank you everyone for the amazing feedback and bumps. Hope everyone enjoys this next chapter and the next one should be out sometime at the end of this month or the beginning of next month.

**Chapter 32**

For nearly twenty minutes, down at the Taco Bell a block away from the school, Liz and Kyle filled Clark in on who Khivar was and that they weren't the only alien beings in town.

"You should have told me there were more aliens besides us here." Clark told Liz.

Liz glared at him, slightly irritated at his tone. "I'm telling you now. And when exactly was I supposed to tell you? Before we realized that the other was Kryptonian? Or after when we haven't spent a whole lot of time talking." Which was partly her fault, but who the hell could criticize her when a very persuasive and powerful instinct beat at her insides till she bedded her mate?

Clark sighed. She was right. Neither one had been thinking of talking a whole lot since they found out they were from the same planet. "I'm sorry." He took her hand in his own and squeezed affectionately. "We haven't been much of a talking couple have we?"

Liz threaded their fingers together. "It's ok." She assured him. "We talk sometimes and I'm sure we'll talk more. I already kinda like what I know about you so I'll eventually want to learn more." She teased. It was where she hoped their relationship would grow over the weeks, months, even years.

Clark smiled and kissed their joined hands. "I kinda like you too." He teased back.

"And I kinda like you both as well." Kyle interjected. "Now that we got that out of the way—" He didn't finish his sentence but Liz and Clark nodded knowing what he would have finished with.

"So Khivar, the guy who came up to us at the school, is, at least according to the others, the enemy of Max, Isabel, Tess, and Michael, and he wants to have a meeting with us. He gave me a card with the address and said to bring you and my protectors."

"Now when my powers were woken up I got a dream from Liz's biological mother. She said that Khivar wasn't coming here to hurt the Royal Four but he was here for one purpose, to protect Liz. She said Khivar made some kind of pact with your biological father Liz." Kyle explained.

"This meeting has got to be a way to touch base with you, to let him and you figure out how best he can protect you." Alex deduced.

"Sounds reasonable." Clark nodded his head in agreement. "But," he turned his gaze to Liz again, "we're not going there until I check it out. I don't want us going into a situation like this blind and unprepared."

As a group the three other teens nodded. "Ok, so when should we—" Liz started.

"No, not we on this one. Me. And possibly our fathers and Jim." Clark firmly stated.

"But you might need my help; if this is a trap then you're going to need all the help you can get. In this case, your also super strong, super fast, and super senses girlfriend." Liz pointed out. A little irritated that Clark didn't want her included in this task.

Clark kissed her lips softly. "I know you'd be helpful, but if this is a trap, which I don't think it is, but just in case I don't want you there. Its better safe than sorry, Khivar clearly wants to talk to you and until I'm sure he's not a threat I want you to stay far away from him and I don't want to give him the chance to get you."

Although Liz hated to admit it, she knew Clark had a point. "Ok. But bring Jim and our Dad's. I don't want you checking this out alone either."

"That, I can do." He replied warmly.

_Roswell High School_

An hour later everyone had their assignments. Liz called Maria and filled her in everything going on and what the current plans were. After a few hundred 'oh my God's', Maria informed her that when Liz went there she'd be going too. Kyle called Jim and told him to get over to the Crashdown ASAP and Clark would be there soon to fill him and the other parents in.

Clark, after eating lunch with the others, went back to the Crashdown to explain the situation and get his back-up. Meanwhile Liz, Alex, and Kyle went back to the school. None of them really wanted to return that day but Clark had persuaded them, saying that it would take probably an hour and a half to get everyone ready and then check out Khivar's home, which would, conveniently, be about the same amount of the time left in her and Alex's summer school class.

So with reluctance the three returned to the school. When they arrived back there they immediately saw Michael leaning against the lockers across from the classroom. One of the other three must have called him but from the way he didn't charge over to her, Kyle, or Alex, they didn't think he knew why he was called yet.

When Michael didn't call out to them and ask them what the hell was going on, they knew he hadn't been told yet. Thank goodness for small favors but then why was he there now, why was he waiting outside the classroom when the class didn't end for another hour and a half? Before they could enter the classroom, Max, Isabel, and Tess exited nearly bumping into them.

_Across Town_

Khivar watched as the movers filled the once empty home with furniture. The movers were human and thankfully moving things in quickly.

Vasar passed by one of the men carrying a large box. Khivar saw his advisor and as Vasar came toward him, he sent him a nod, confirming that he had done what Khivar had asked of him.

Zan and Vilandra's parents were downstairs, locked in a dungeon that Khivar's men had erected within minutes of him arriving. The basement area was soundproofed by Vasar but the two were still bound and gagged. Khivar wasn't going to risk them getting out. He probably could have left them on the ship however he didn't completely trust the men he left on there yet, although the men had pledged their allegiance to Khivar, there was the possibility that some might still wish the former King and Queen were in charge. He couldn't risk having a still loyal soldier freeing his prisoners.

Their other prisoner, Cara, was upstairs in a locked bedroom, only lightly bound and gagged. Cara would try to escape of course, and he wanted her too. She would run to her contact, Nasedo, and tell him everything she had heard him and Vasar discuss. Khivar wished he could see Nasedo's face when he realized the information he believed and received from Cara was wrong and purposefully planted.

Ten minutes later the movers finished up with their duties, Vasar paid them, and they left. Neither men said a word; they stayed silent until they heard the tell-tale signs of Cara escaping.

"She doesn't even realize she only has an hour, at most, to live, does she?" Vasar shook his head in disbelief.

Khivar smirked at Vasar. "Nasedo has always been too predictable. I remember father telling me that he lacked originality. That trait has not changed in the time he's been on Earth. Cara won't get much out besides 'Khivar is here, I was tricked' before Nasedo kills her."

"Do you think she'll be able to have the time to tell Nasedo about Livara's name here?" Vasar questioned.

"She might. Which is why we gave her the wrong one." Khivar and Vasar had never once spoken the name 'Liz Parker' to Cara. If they ever mentioned what her name was, they called her Veronica Ryan. As far as they knew there was no Veronica Ryan in Roswell and even if there were she wasn't Livara.

As the two continued their conversation Vasar suddenly fell silent. "Val's here, along with Kal-El and two humans."

"Ah, wonderful." He said sincerely. "It's nice to know they don't blindly trust people." Khivar was truly delighted that Kal-El and the others were checking him out and making sure he was on the up and up.

"Shall I let them in?" Vasar questioned.

"Yes. Might as well. Show them in but be cautious and don't challenge Kal-El, with the possible threat to Livara it's unlikely that Kal-El will be dormant."

Vasar agreed and exited through the front door to introduce himself to their guests.

TBC


	35. Chapter 33

Note: As always I very much appreciate and love the feedback and bumps everyone gives me. It just warms my heart to see that people like this. I am so sorry about this late update. It was posted on another board and I thought I posted it here but apparently I didn't. So here it is now. Hope everyone enjoys.

**Chapter 33**

_Across Town; Khivar's Home_

The group of four men, two Kryptonian's and two humans, went around the side of the large beige home. Although Jim had told everyone that Khivar was on their side and that he had been in constant contact with him, the others still wanted to check out the home. Although Jim couldn't blame them for their cautiousness, he felt it was an unnecessary step.

Clark, who crouched below a window, turned his head and kept his eyes firmly on the house siding. Immediately his vision zoomed through the walls, pipes and paint and took in the room on the other side. Two men stood at the door way, the shorter of the two nodded to the taller one and left the room, heading in the direction of the front door.

Turning back to Jonathan, Jeff, and Jim, Clark whispered to them what he saw. "Two guys on the ground floor, there is also a couple people in the basement. Tied up."

"Yes, that would be Zan and Vilandra's parents, the former King and Queen of Antar." A deep and amused voice came from the corner of the house.

Clark glared at the stranger, how did he come upon them without him hearing his footfalls? "Who are you, are you Khivar?"

"No. I am Vasar, Khivar's second in command. Khivar is inside, and you couldn't hear me because I made my footsteps silent, it's a power I possess." Vasar saw Val, Jim, standing off to the side completely calm. "Val, good to see you again."

"Good to see you too." Jim greeted. "And I go by Jim here."

The others stood as well keeping a close eye on the man in front of them.

"Why don't we all talk inside. You all can ask questions and get a look around." Vasar swept his hand up and gestured toward the front door.

Clark stood tall and stared at Vasar, doing his best to read his face. He didn't see anything nefarious but in his experience the most innocent of faces could be hiding dangerous and evil intentions. Taking a few moments to weigh the options, Clark finally nodded his agreement. "All right. Let's talk."

As a group the four men followed behind Vasar and entered the nice home. Although Jim knew these two were no danger to them he had waited for Clark to reach that same thought. Technically speaking Clark or Kal-El was a King, had been since his father's sudden death in the planetary explosion, and if Jim had started to follow Vasar without Clark's approval he could have been killed or at the very least severely punished.

Jonathan closed the door behind them and they continued their trek to the living room, where Khivar was waiting by the mini-bar.

"Hello Kal-El." He greeted with a slight nod of his head as he finished pouring a scotch.

Before Clark could return the greeting Jonathan spoke up. "His name is Clark."

Khivar smirked. "Not right now it isn't. Kal-El is in complete control at the moment." He took a sip of his drink.

Jonathan turned his gaze to his son. Sure enough Clark had an expression on his face that he hadn't seen Clark have except when Kal was in control or he was on Red K. One of confidence and one of, dare he say, royalty.

"Hello Khivar." He nodded also in greeting. Although bowing to a ruler was customary, neither did. If either bowed it would immediately send the signal that the one who bowed wasn't as strong and could easily be taken advantage of. The slight nod of the head however showed a pleasant greeting but still one of strength.

"Please, everyone take a seat. Ask me any questions you like." Khivar invited taking a seat in one of the newly moved in chairs.

Once the guys were seated as well Kal-El dove right in asking questions. "Are you here to hurt Livara?"

"No, absolutely not." He said with no hesitation. "Vasar, if you please." Immediately Vasar produced a sheet of paper and handed it to Kal-El. "Your Livara is one hundred percent safe with me and those in my command. That is a contract that was drafted and signed by myself, Livara's father, mother, and your parent's as well. It was written in both Kryptonian and in Antarian. Those red drops next to each of our names are drops of blood, if I try to break the contract it would be remarkably painful for me."

Kal-El read the Kryptonian language part of the contract. The letters and words of his original planet flowed and solidified in his mind. What Khivar said was true. He inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. The more people that were on their side the better.

"Why are you here now? Why not earlier?" Kal-El questioned.

"It has been a strenuous time on Antar and the surrounding planets. There were already guardians set in place for both Livara and you. If there had been any issue I would have been made aware and been on my way here. In the time since you and Livara had been sent off I had been vying for the Antarian throne…one of them anyway. Only recently I have gained control of that throne."

Jeff leaned forward and asked a question of his own. "Your second in command mentioned that you have Zan and Vilandra's parents downstairs and that they were the King and Queen. Why are they still here? Won't that be a problem?"

"No, they are completely secured. I assure you. Besides we need them alive. Their amulet," Khivar pulled out a glowing blue amulet from his pocket. "Lets us know when their children are near. I assume you know their identities here on Earth?"

"Yes. Liz told us." Jeff confirmed. Before coming here he, Nancy, and Clark had filled Martha and Jonathan in on the town that was filled with more than just Kryptonian aliens.

"As long as we have this device and as long as their biological parents are still breathing, we can find them wherever they are which could come in handy if they prove to be a problem." Khivar told them.

"If they find out Liz is Kryptonian are they a danger to her? To us?" Kal asked. He sat up a little straighter in his seat; Liz just went back to school where at least three of the other aliens were.

Khivar paused for a moment and thought about how to handle his question. "Not necessarily. It's true many of the people of Antar, especially in the royal families, aren't fans of Kryptonians from the incident involving Val's brother and his brother's mate. However we don't know what Nasedo, the shapeshifter, and the Royal Four's only source of information, has told them about Kryptonian's. In simple terms, we need to watch them and be prepared to take them out if need be."

"From what Liz told me, they haven't been told about any other aliens. She's sure if this Nasedo said anything about our kind she, and her friends, would have been told." While he calmed somewhat, knowing that they weren't for sure a problem, he wasn't relaxed completely. In his mind he felt Liz's anger, her incredulity, he wasn't sure at what but it had him on edge.

_Roswell High School_

Before Liz and the others could move around the three blocking the door Max put his hand around her bicep stopping any further movement. "We need to talk." Max demanded.

Ripping her arm from his grasp she glared hard at him. "Well it'll have to wait. Class is going to start in two minutes." Liz started to push passed Max when the teacher with a glazed over expression said to the rest of the class, that class was dismissed for the day.

Students flooded out of the classroom with amazing speed. Once everyone was out of hearing range Alex snorted and shook his head. "You've got to be kidding me." Alex mumbled. "Did you have Tess mindwarp the teacher?"

Max doesn't deny Alex's accusation, "This is more important than summer school. Now where do you want to go to have this conversation?" He wasn't going to take any more excuses, he wanted answers and he was going to get them. Something wasn't right and he couldn't risk it endangering his family.

"You need to back off Max." Kyle stepped up between Liz and Max. "None of this is your problem. None of this concerns you."

Michael, who had, up until that point, been quiet, spoke up. "Ok, wait a minute. I'm in the dark. What happened and why does or doesn't it concern us?"

Isabel was the one who answered Michael. "Khivar showed up today." She held up her hand to stop Michael from interrupting. "He didn't hurt us; in fact he wanted nothing to do with us. Instead he talked to Liz and Kyle." All eyes turned back to Liz, Kyle, and Alex.

While standing there Liz felt Clark in her mind. He could feel what she felt, same as she felt what he did. He didn't like that they, Michael, Isabel, Max, and Tess, were trying to surround her and sort of box her in. Max stood in the doorway of the classroom, with Kyle in front of him. Michael stood side by side with Alex, who was behind her, and Isabel and Tess took up the space in between.

"What is going on?" Michael crowded Liz and started invading her space, very much like he did when she first found out about them being aliens and they were trying to leave town.

As before, Liz refused to be intimidated. "As I told Max, it's not your business. The only thing you need to know is that Khivar is not here to hurt you. This whole thing has nothing to do with any of you. Just stay out of it. We have dutifully stayed out of Antarian/Hybrid business, show us the same courtesy or I can guarantee you will not like the consequences." Liz seethed; Livara was right beneath the surface begging Liz to show the group of four what they were up against.

_Khivar's Home_

While Jeff asked a couple more questions of Khivar, Jonathan was watching Clark. His son wasn't paying attention to Khivar's answers, but he was clearly concentrating on something. "Son?" He gently prodded.

Clark didn't answer however, instead he allowed himself to be fully immersed in Liz's emotions. Frustration, anger, and irritation beat at his mind and body. He fell deeper into Liz's consciousness and started to see what she saw. A tall boy, Michael, was using his height to his advantage trying to convince her to tell him, tell them, information.

Clark felt his jaw tighten with anger, he wanted to run to Liz and kill the boy invading her space. His fingers clenched around the arms of the chair. Wood snapped and stuffing began to ooze out around his fingers; it was taking every ounce of willpower to stay where he was. He knew Liz wouldn't want her friends, or former friends, hurt but he couldn't stop the red wave of fury at having a male that close to his mate.

"Kal-El?" Jim cautiously called.

"If he doesn't get away from her I'm going to rip his spine out." He gritted through clenched teeth.

"Oh hell." Jim muttered. Either Max or Michael had invaded Liz's space and Clark/Kal-El was feeling it and it was pissing him off faster than anything else could. Kyle and Alex were safe, to a certain extent. Kyle because he was her protector and Clark understood that, and Alex because it was clear that neither Alex nor Liz wanted anything more than friendship with the other.

"Who's near her?" Khivar asked, not Clark because he doubted he'd get a response from Clark, but Jim.

"It has to be either Max or Michael." Jim told the room.

Jonathan although not afraid of his son, backed away to give him some space. "Why only one of them?"

"Because the presences I feel near Liz are alien, and there are many, one is Kyle and one human, more than likely Alex. Clark wouldn't be so enraged at either of them. So that leaves the Royal Four as the most reasonable choice, specifically the two males of the Royal Four." Jim explained.

Suddenly Clark loudly roared out in anger and zoomed off. Leaving the front door open and swinging in his wake.

"This is really not good." Jim stated the obvious. "We've got to get to that school."

_Roswell High School _

Max side stepped Kyle and put his hand on Liz's arm again. "It involves Khivar. It's our business. He's dangerous and we need to-"

Liz, although not in pain from Max's touch, doubled over and gasped sharply. "Uh-oh." Clark's roar sounded loudly in her head and his rage at her being grabbed resonated throughout her entire body.

"Max let her go, now." Kyle commanded.

"Liz?" His tone conveyed confusion and concern for the small young woman, whose arm he still held in a gentle hold. Max bent down and started to put his other hand on her waist when a blur of furious Kryptonian male came barreling through the double doors, pushing Max violently away from the bent over girl.

All Max felt was a powerful shove against his chest and then air. Screams and shouts of his name echoed down the hallway. Max, who flew through the air like he had been thrown out of a canon, landed hard against the lockers at the other end of the hallway.

Hearing the satisfying slam of the boy hitting the wall of metal doors and seeing that he wasn't moving Clark turned his attention back toward his mate. Without saying a word he maneuvered in front of her and carefully eased her to a standing up position. He gently caressed the non-existent mark from the other man's grip and brought her into the cradle of his arms, both completely unaware of the chaos surrounding them.

In the amount of time it took him to send Max flying to the other end of the hall and bring Liz into his embrace, Michael had instinctively raised his hand and shot a blast of pure white energy toward him. Kyle had zoomed in front of Clark and Liz taking the full brunt of the blast, which to everyone's surprise, didn't do much damage. In fact all the damage was too his shirt, which now had a medium size hole and light blue burning singes around it. His skin underneath was the same tanned, smooth surface that it had always been.

Isabel had run over to Max to check if he was still breathing. Thankfully he was, not that Clark or Liz at that moment cared much, from the corner of Kyle's eye he could see that the two were too busy nuzzling and touching the other to notice anything else.

Meanwhile Tess had lifted up her hand and produced a similar green shield that Max had. "You're not human are you?" Immediately he saw Tess wince at the question, of course he wasn't human; no human would have survived a blast like the one Michael produced. The blast he sent toward Clark, that Kyle blocked, was meant to do serious damage.

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer." Kyle scowled as he tapped out the remaining glows.

Alex, who had remained plastered to the wall behind him, after all he was the only full human in the area, pushed away from the wall. "All right everyone let's just calm down." He spoke softly but firmly while he moved to Kyle's side with his hands out in an innocent manner.

"He hurt Max." Isabel shouted from her spot next to her brother who was waking up, her voice echoing through the school.

"And he grabbed Liz." Kyle stated, not taking his eyes from Tess and Michael in front of him. Although neither of these four knew the dire consequences of putting their hands on a mated Kryptonian, it didn't negate the fact that Max had.

Jim at that moment rushed into the school as well. He brought with him Jeff, Jonathan, Khivar, and Vasar. He set the others on their feet and straightened his shirt. It was odd carrying four men at once, none of them wanted to stay behind, it took some maneuvering but he managed bring them all.

Khivar immediately raised his own hand bringing his blue shield to life and blocked off the Royal Four from the others.

Jim then walked over and got between Kyle and the shields, facing Michael and Tess. "Now, we are going to have a very rational and very calm discussion."

"Sheriff, what the hell?" Michael exclaimed.

"I understand none of this makes sense Michael but I need everyone to calm down, lower their hands and shields," He switched his gaze between Tess and Khivar. It took a couple moments of both parties thinking on the situation before both finally lowered their hands and shields.

Michael ran his hands through his hair and over his face with clear frustration. Although complete calmness wasn't his strongest trait he realized that the situation would only escalate further if he didn't go into this question and answer portion with a cool head. Or at least the appearance of a cooler head.

With that in mind Michael took a deep breath and started. "Ok. What is going on?"

TBC

Coming Up (sometime in the next few chapters): How will The Royal Four take the news of not being the only aliens in town? What will Nasedo do when he finds out the Kryptonians are here?


	36. Chapter 34

Note: Sorry this took a bit longer than I expected. These last couple months a lot of my free time has been devoted to reading, which is good for my books-to-be-read pile but not so good for my writing. Also I'm not 100% happy with this chapter but I've sat on it for a little over a week and added a couple things, deleted a couple things and I think I'm as happy as I'm going to get with it.

Just a slight warning, this part has some Mature rated conversation, it doesn't quite reach Adult but there is some naughty talking. So be warned.

**Chapter 34**

"What we discuss shouldn't be done here. Too many chances for someone to interrupt and overhear things they shouldn't. We should go some place quiet and out of the way." Jim told them.

"Why should we go anywhere with you?" Tess asked. Even though she kind of agreed with Jim, at least there at the school they had some escape options. There might not be as much at another location.

"Whether you come or not is up to you. If you don't want to that's fine but we," Jim pointed to the Kryptonians, Khivar, and Alex, "don't want anyone overhearing, so if you don't come we don't explain what's going on."

Kyle stood next to his father. He had a solution to the problem, hopefully. "How about this, why don't you four choose a destination that you'd be comfortable with."

"The Quarry." Michael immediately suggested. It was a big open space; he would be able to see if anyone was lying in wait. "Also I think we should all go together and mix and match the seating arrangements on the ride over. I don't want your side calling ahead to anyone and creating an ambush."

Kyle thought it over for a moment and glanced over his father. Dad nodded and Kyle agreed. "All right. But there is one thing that won't be negotiable. Clark and Liz will ride with me in my car. And no one else will ride with us." He had picked up his car during lunch and drove it to the school. His abilities still weren't a hundred percent reliable so he'd rather drive then run with super-speed and end up somewhere in the middle of the ocean.

"No, that's not acceptable." Michael argued.

"Well it's going to have to be." Kyle simple stated before turning toward his father. "We're going to need more vehicles, I got my car during lunch, and I noticed Max's jeep in the parking lot but that's not going to hold all of you."

Jonathan and Jeff pulled out there cell phones. "Got it covered." They said at the same time. Both fathers nodded to each other good naturedly, taking a moment to acknowledge their simultaneous thought and action. They hadn't done that since they were college roommates.

Jonathan called Martha, Jeff called Nancy. Both filled their wives in on the situation and told them they'd need at least two other cars.

"I'm going to tell Maria what's going on too, she'll probably want to be there." Nancy told Jeff.

"Good idea. She can bring Amy's Jetta."

At that statement Michael turned to Kyle. "Maria's coming? Does she know what's going on?" He asked.

Kyle just stared at Michael for a moment before asking. "What do you think?"

Michael didn't say a word in response. He didn't have to think it over long, the second after he asked he knew that Maria knew. If Liz told Maria about him, Max, and Isabel being aliens at the beginning of the year, there was no way Liz kept quiet about her own differences. Plus Maria and Liz were best friends and add to that the fact that Alex clearly knew and there's no way Alex would know and Maria wouldn't.

Meanwhile as the details were being hammered out, Liz scanned the room as Clark trailed his lips along her neck. She had missed him in the short time they had been separated and looked forward to…reacquainting herself with him. Nobody was paying attention to them. Even Max was staring at Jeff and Jonathan. Perfect.

Liz whispered in Clark's ear. "Follow me." She pulled at his blue t-shirt and walked backwards coaxing him to come.

Clark didn't need any encouragement. He'd gladly follow Liz wherever she wanted to lead him. He stared into her eyes and nearly fell to his knees at the naughty gleam reflected back in them.

Ducking into the Eraser room Liz shut and melted the door handle with her heat vision. As she backed Clark up he continued to attack her lips with his. The back of Clark's knees hit a long table behind him. Liz pressed her hands harder against his solid chest and pushed him back into a seated position on the table.

Liz stepped between his knees and licked his ear lobe. "There's something that I've wanted to do since I first saw you walking by my room."

Her warm breath danced across his cheek as her hands began their journey down his torso. "What's that?" He panted out, eager to hear what she wanted to do to him.

Liz trailed kisses over his strong jaw and back to his mouth. "When I first saw you," she kissed him again "walking by my room," kiss "I wanted to drape myself over you," kiss "and glide my lips down your chest and stomach," kiss "fall to my knees," her voice got huskier with each statement, "slide your jeans down," her hands fluttered delicately over his zippered fly, "and right in the hallway," she nipped at his jaw "lick and suck you like a lollipop."

Clark's eyes flashed red before turning back to their vibrant green. "Let's see what we can do about that." With quick super speed movements he lifted his shirt up over his head and tossed it somewhere off to the side.

Liz licked her lips at the view of his torso. Tanned and well muscled from working on the farm, she briefly let her mind wander imagining how sexy he would look in a white t-shirt and blue jeans, all sweaty and dirty from tossing hay and taking care of the fields, the farm equipment, and the animals. Then to find her in the barn ready and waiting for him to get her equally sweaty and dirty, her knees threatened to buckle from under her at the ideas forming.

With her fantasy getting her even hotter she got to work on making her first thoughts after seeing him a reality.

RosSVRosSVRosSVRosSVRosSV

Out in the hallway Jim saw Kyle begin to sweat. "Son?"

"Not again." Kyle leaned against the row of lockers and started panting heavily.

Not seeing Liz and Clark in the hallway, Jim figured out what was going on. "It's ok Kyle. Breathe through it and then look at me." He had to get Kyle to block out Liz; they couldn't afford to have Kyle put into his usual state of unconsciousness when he was this close to Liz and Clark while they were intimate.

Shakily Kyle inhaled and exhaled deeply and slowly. Once the heat and horniness Liz was feeling receded a bit Kyle looked up at Jim.

"That's it. Now just continue to breathe, I'm going to dull the connection a bit till you get use to it, ok?"

Kyle nodded quickly. "Do it. I don't need to know what I know right now." Currently he was getting images flashing through his head of Liz on her knees, staring up at Clark and with Clark staring down at her and his hands threaded through her hair. Not to mention the hell fire heat roaring over his body that matched Liz's.

Jim put his hands on either side of Kyle's head and spoke Kryptonian words quietly. Within a few minutes the images and heat faded till they were nothing but a dull roar.

"Better?"

"Much. Thanks Dad." Kyle stood up straighter and breathed in one big sigh of relief.

"Of course. Once we get home tonight we'll do some exercises that will help with dulling that connection before those two get busy." Jim promised.

"And again I say thank you."

"Umm…" Tess started but didn't finish, unsure if she really wanted to know what was going on.

Kyle waved his hand through the air dismissing Tess's unspoken question. "You really don't want to know. Let's just say I'm mentally connected to Liz, especially during moments of heightened emotion."

It was clear from Kyle's heavy breathing and flushed face that this heightened emotion was sex related. Michael and Max looked toward Jeff Parker. They expected the older man to fly into a rage and charge around the school searching for Liz and what would cause that heightened emotion but instead he stood statue still gripping his cell phone tightly.

The two boys, who had seen Jeff's famous protectiveness of his daughter, were shocked but wisely didn't say anything. Jeff was hanging on by a thread and they didn't want his anger to be directed at them.

Thirty minutes later four women came in through the double doors of the school. Maria, Nancy, Amy, and Martha joined the group standing in the hallway awkwardly.

"Whoa wait a minute, Ms. Deluca knows too?" Isabel asked in a raised voice. "How many people know about aliens in this town?"

"A lot more than you thought." Maria smiled sarcastically at the tall blonde. "We're missing two, where they'd go?"

"I'll give you three guesses. The first two don't count." Alex smirked and went to stand next to his long time friend.

Maria sighed, "Again? Geez she wasn't kidding when she said she couldn't help herself." Thinking back on their conversation on Clark's first night in town. Non-alien thinking Liz wouldn't have ditched the group like this to bang Clark if she wasn't being driven by Kryptonian instinct.

"Is anyone going to go get her and the guy?" Tess questioned wanting to get this meeting underway.

Everyone who knew what was going on hesitated. "Is that a good idea?" Alex looked between Kyle and Jim, figuring they would have the answer. However it was Khivar that answered.

"Very few people can interrupt them at a time like this. Who's Liz's best friend?"

Immediately Maria raised her hand. "Me, and who are you?"

He took her hand in his own and kissed the top of her knuckles. "I'm Khivar, beautiful." He smiled warmly.

Amy got between the handsome stranger and Maria dislodging his hold of her hand. "Do not flirt or kiss my daughter's hand. She is sixteen, I don't know what it's like on your planet but here that's jailbait."

Maria blushed and cleared her throat getting back to the subject at hand. "Isn't Khivar the bad guy?" She asked Kyle.

"Not to us." Kyle quickly told her.

"Ok." She easily accepted for now. Someone would tell her why he wasn't a threat to them later. "So what does being the best friend mean in this situation?"

Khivar flicked his gaze up over Amy Deluca's head, "It means you can interrupt them and Liz won't kill you. She will still feel angry and possibly view you as competition but she won't act on it."

"How sure are on this?"

"Ninety-nine percent." He said with confidence.

Maria shook her head, "See it's that one percent that makes me hesitate."

"I'll go with you Maria. So far I haven't been attacked yet by either Clark or Liz. I think that puts the odds in my favor too." Kyle stated. "Come on, let's get this over with."

Michael, Isabel, Max, and Tess were speechless and completely confused. So much had happened in the last few hours that turned what they knew upside down and spun it on a merry-go-round. Their motto was secrecy and here almost all of the parents knew about their children's alien status or connection to the aliens, it seemed the only parents who didn't were Alex's and Max and Isabel's. And at this point none of them would be surprised if Mr. and Mrs. Whitman made their appearance and announced they knew about whoever Liz and Clark were.

The conversations going back and forth between Khivar, Maria, and Amy and between Kyle, Alex, and Maria only confused them more. Their words were in English but what they said didn't make sense. Now Jeff, Jim, and the guy they saw at the restaurant at Tess's party a few days ago with the Parker's, were whispering quietly to each other, it looked like Jim was calming the two men down. All this confusion only made the Royal Four huddle close together, because at that moment the only people they trusted and understood one-hundred percent was each other.

Reaching the Eraser room door Maria nervously knocked on the glass pane. "Liz, sweetie?"

A few moments pass with no answer. Kyle blushed, being able to hear what was going on inside. Maria almost knocked on the window pane again when Liz finally answered. "Yes?"

"Everyone's here. We gotta go to the Quarry and have the group pow-wow. Are you and Clark decent?"

"Not even close." Liz joyfully exclaimed. "We'll be out in a second."

A minute later the two emerged, mused and glowing, not alien type glowing, just normal had a hot make out session glowing. Quickly Maria dug through her purse and handed Liz a hairbrush.

"Thanks." She ran the brush through her hair a few times making it presentable again.

"What are friends for?"

With that the group of four made their way back to the others. "Ok, shall we?" Alex addressed the group at large and as one they cleared out of the school in nervous silence.

TBC

Coming Up:

Ch 35: The desert pow-wow. The Antarians learn about Kryptonians or at least what Khivar, Kyle, Liz, Jim, and Clark tell them.


	37. Chapter 35 A

Note: The previous chapter is one that, if I ever rewrite this story and clean it up a bit, I'll severely cut down and add it the end of Ch 33/beginning of Ch 35. It's a chapter that is very much filler but it was all my muse would let me write. I liked it but it wasn't necessarily needed.

Ok, onto the newest chapter. Honestly this would have been out a little sooner if life hadn't gotten more complicated this last month/month and a half. Lots of personal stuff going on recently, I'm not going to bore you with my issues though, you guys want another chapter and here it is at least part A of Ch 35. I hope you all enjoy.

Italics = telepathic thoughts

**Chapter 35 A**

After much arguing about seating arrangements, the large group of aliens and humans alike were on their way to the desert. Vasar, following Khivar's orders, returned to their temporary home.

Tess, who rode with Jonathan, Khivar, Michael, and Alex, wanted to call Nasedo and have him meet them at the Quarry. It was an idea that was immediately shot down. Khivar clearly stated that having Nasedo there wouldn't be a good idea. Nasedo's unpredictable and would likely instigate trouble. If Nasedo was called at all the Royal Four wouldn't be getting any answers.

Reluctantly Tess agreed not to call her guardian and faux father. She didn't like it but she wanted answers and she wouldn't get it any other way than following along with the others plans.

It took a little under a half an hour to get out to the desert. Once there, everyone poured out from the four vehicles. From Kyle's Mustang Clark stepped out first, scanned the area then held out his hand for Liz.

As they walked toward the gathered group Clark kept his body firmly between Liz and the others. He knew she could handle herself but he wasn't about to take chances with her life. Liz held his hand as he guided her toward a bunch of huge boulders; she maneuvered around him to stand on the rock in front of him. She found a comfortable seated position and waited for Clark to join her. He did, putting his back to her Clark sat on the rock as well, leaning into her front. When he was seated in the curve of her body Liz pressed her front to his back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and put her head next to his.

The way they sat had been talked about on the ride over. Clark told her he wanted her protected while, obviously, keeping her in the conversation. At the same time both wanted to show that they were a united front. There would be no dividing of the two of them during this conversation. And both Liz and Clark wanted Tess, Isabel, Michael, and most especially Max to understand that they belonged with each other.

Meanwhile, Kyle, Maria, Alex, Jim, Jonathan, Martha, Nancy, Jeff, Amy, and Khivar formed a fence on either side of Clark and Liz. The teenagers plus Khivar and Amy stood to one side, while the rest of the parents stood on the other. It left the Royal Four facing them and most importantly gave a clear indication where everyone stood. Some remained standing; others found seats on the boulders around the Kryptonian couple.

"So, why don't you four start with what question do you want to know first?" Jim started, taking a moderator role during this powwow.

Max asked the first question. "What are you?"

Michael glanced over at Max and shook his head. That wasn't what he wanted to know first but it'd be a good place to start he silently admitted.

"Aliens." Clark answered. "Or at least five of us are."

"What planet are you from?" Isabel stood close to Max, comforted by his familiar presence.

This time Liz spoke. "Krypton. It's no longer a planet anymore though. It kind of blew up…or imploded. Basically it's not there and hasn't been for nearly two decades."

"So…are you hybrids? To look human you'd have to be hybrids right?" Michael quickly asked.

At that Liz chuckled a bit; she understood why Michael would think that. "No, we're not hybrids. We are one-hundred percent Kryptonian. No human DNA. Our planet's people, look like Earthlings."

"What about Khivar? He looks human, what's his story?" Isabel asked, curious about the man she thought was her lover on Antar.

Khivar shoved his hands in his pant pockets and shook his head. "I'm completely alien as well. On Antar I don't look like this. I believe the message your mother sent she looked human. She said she chose that form because it would be familiar to you. I chose this form to blend in here."

Max asked another question. One that had been plaguing him since he realized Liz was not what she said she was. "How come you never told us? Why did you keep us…me in the dark Liz?"

Clark saw the way this Max character stared at Liz. His puppy dog, I'm so wounded eyes made Kal-El want to rip them out and play pool with them.

Liz felt the rage bubbling inside of her love. Instead of answering Max's question right away she tightened her embrace around Clark and whispered into his ear. "It is all right my love. I am yours, you are mine. He doesn't have me." At her words he calmed a bit, enough to where she could reply to Max without her hunky boyfriend dismembering him.

"Maria, Alex, and Kyle never told you because I asked them not too. I didn't tell you because…well honestly I don't really know why. At first I was waiting for the right time, you told me about your secret but we had been dealing with a lot of non-Kryptonian issues, the right time never really showed itself. Then when I was closer to being ok with telling you four about me, we all started going through strained friendships and difficult relationships. And I wasn't going to reveal myself during those turbulent times." Liz admitted.

"Didn't Kyle get a vote? Clearly he's Kryptonian as well." Isabel's voice cold and incredulous. "Why didn't you talk to him?"

"Because I didn't know of my Kryptonian origins until very recently. Didn't even know Dad was one until a couple hours after finding out I was one. It wasn't our place. Liz wasn't comfortable enough to tell you and we respected that."

"Why is Khivar here?" Tess put forth her own question.

Liz and Clark looked to Khivar, unsure of what he wanted known and what he didn't.

Khivar faced the group of four head on. "All you four need to know is that I'm not here to hurt you."

Isabel stared at the handsome man, although she knew she'd been told that Khivar had been her lover she didn't feel any sort of connection to him. Shouldn't there be some kind of recognition inside her? "That doesn't tell us much. You need to tell us more if we're going to feel safe."

"Your safety is not my concern." He coolly stated.

How could he say that? Weren't they together in her previous life? Shouldn't that warrant some caring feelings for her and her wellbeing?

Khivar saw her confusion and hurt at his callousness toward her. He decided to nip that in butt immediately. "You seem to think that you and I were together on Antar." The whiplash of head's turning to look at both him and the young woman was comical and would have made him laugh if the situation wasn't serious. "It's not true. You were with my father, not me, as I was a young teenager when you were killed." Last thing he needed was some high school girl running after him certain he was her long lost love from their home planet.

Isabel shook her head. "But I was told that—"

"You were told lies. I'm guessing by your protector? Krenic, my father, was your lover. You were betrothed to Rath but neither of you were happy with that arrangement and sought other intimate connections." Khivar briefly explained.

The revelation stunned Isabel to silence. Why would Nasedo tell her that she was involved with Khivar when it was a lie? Did she love this Krenic or was it a fling? So many questioned whirled through her mind that she lost her interest in the meeting.

"Why are you, the Kryptonians, here on Earth? Do you have some kind of master plan?" Michael asked taking in the expressions of everyone on the opposite side.

"Yep. Take over the Earth and deflower all of the female virgins, you know typical alien goals." Kyle joked, earning him glares of annoyance from the parents and laughter from the teenagers.

"Our only goal is to live our lives." Liz stated. She would have continued but Clark's mind brushed against hers insistently. There was more to them being here, she knew from Dr. Swann that there were messages, she even has the translation of the ones he sent her, but was there more than what Swann gave her?

Clark's hand traveled down her lower right leg as his mind merged with Liz's. _There is more. From Jor-El._

Touch strengthened the mental connection they shared. Normally his thoughts would feel echo-y but now it was clear as a bell. _More than what Dr. Swann wrote me?_

_Yes. I got it from my ship._ Clark thought back.

_No fair. I wish I had my ship. It's probably in some government lab somewhere._ Liz teased.

Clark smiled and sent waves of warm affection through their telepathic link. _If you want we can look for it. There might be messages from your parents on there._

_As nice as it would be to have, I don't think we should go looking for it. The last thing I want is for alien hunters or alien killers or alien experimenters to get a hold of actual aliens. Which if we go looking for my ship, could very well happen._

The couple was so immersed in their private conversation that they didn't notice the minor arguments brewing in around them.

TBC


	38. Chapter 35 B & C

Note: Long time no update. Finally getting around to updating a lot of my fics on . Thank you for the wonderful feedback and I'm sorry it takes me so much time to update on this site.

**Chapter 35 B**

During Liz and Clark's telepathic conversation it became obvious to the others that the two weren't paying attention to the meeting any more. Isabel, not having realized or cared, started to ask Khivar specific questions about her former self's relationship with his father.

"Did he love me?" Isabel asked softly. "Did I love him?"

"Maybe and unlikely." Khivar simply stated.

Isabel deflated. "So I was with someone I didn't love? I sought out another and cheated on my betrothal to Rath, a close friend, to be with someone who didn't love me?"

"Rath also cheated on Vilandra. He had more luck than you did apparently but I told you I was only a teenager when you and father were together. My father claimed to love all his wives but then would seek out other companionship. Unlike on Earth it wasn't hugely frowned upon to have multiple lovers or spouses."

"And?" Isabel prompted.

"And, shortly before you were killed I had already seen my father start to turn his affections elsewhere. He hadn't asked you to marry him and it was unlikely he would have."

Isabel hated being this vulnerable in front of anybody, even more so in front of a potential enemy, but she had so many questions, questions that she clearly couldn't trust Nasedo to answer truthfully. "Was there anybody I loved and was with?"

"From what I saw, no. But again…"

"You were a teenager then, so you didn't pay much attention." Isabel finished for him. "How old were you when I was with your father?"

"Your relationship latest a few years, I was fourteen when I first saw you with him. When I was nearly eighteen I saw you around less, another woman with her son started being around him more."

Not being completely heartless, Khivar realized that all this was painful and shocking to take in and he wished he didn't bring such bad news but it couldn't be helped. However he did have one bit of information that could bring some pleasant feelings to the statuesque young woman.

"There was one time I saw you with another man. I have no idea who he was but you seemed happy with him."

Needing some time alone Isabel nodded her head and stood off away from the rest of the group. Maybe she could use some of the memory retrieval techniques that Tess and Max used. Now that she knew someone was out there that she could have been happy and in love with she wanted to know more about her previous life on Antar.

SVRosSVRosSVRos

Meanwhile Maria, having had picked up on Liz and Clark's inattentiveness, made a snide comment to the Royal Four in order to distract them from her friends. "So how does it feel to be out of the loop?" It wasn't just a distraction technique, she really wanted to know.

"You have no right to be upset with us." Tess started. "Especially not after you clearly knew things that you never told us about, long before we decided to break off contact to keep you all safe."

"Ok, yes, we've known about Liz for a long while. But we never cut off our friendship with any of you."

"You knew we could protect ourselves Maria." Michael piped in. "We didn't know what kind of powers Liz had and if that was enough to protect you all. Hell we still don't know." He pointed out.

Maria snorted. "Michael whether or not Liz, or any of us, had powers you should have let us all make the decision whether or not we stayed inside the alien abyss. It was our choice to make. The fact that you all said we couldn't be near you anymore was unfair."

"But we had no idea there were other aliens, that Liz, Kyle, and Jim were the other aliens, and that you'd be ok if we let you stay friends with us. We were protecting you." Michael argued.

"Let us stay friends with you? Seriously?" Maria crossed her arms, angry that Michael thought she could be allowed to do something. "This is why we're pissed. You didn't even give us the option; you just made the decision for us and thought you knew better. If you laid it out straight and said you didn't want us hurt but it would be up to us whether or not we remained friends we probably would have told you about Liz. The four of us, Liz, Alex, Kyle and I all decided that it was probably time to let you in on other alien matters anyway but you ditched us before we got to."

"You didn't tell us, so aren't you making a decision without our input too?" Tess countered.

"We didn't tell you we couldn't be friends anymore. And we wouldn't have. As I said before, we had more respect for you four than you four had for us. Do you know how much that hurt?" Maria asked with a sheen of tears welling up in her eyes. It broke her heart and it guaranteed that she and probably the others too would never trust them again, or if they did it'd never be the same level of trust they had before.

TBC

**Chapter 35 C **

Seeing that the conversations had veered off and away from the point of the meeting, Jim put two fingers in his mouth and blew. A sharp piercing whistle echoed throughout the quarry.

"Jesus, Jim." Jeff shook his head and pulled at his ear in an unsuccessful attempt to stop the ringing.

"Sorry. But we're getting off track." Jim stated.

"He's right." Michael admitted.

Tess, Max, and Isabel, who had rejoined the group, nodded. "Ok." Max crossed his arms. "What kind of powers do you have?"

Clark gave Max a steely stare, ran his fingers down over Liz's calf but didn't say a word. Khivar opened his mouth to speak but Clark beat him to it.

"That's not information for you. Ask something else." He simply stated.

"You have to tell us something." Max stepped forward a single step.

Clark, who felt Kal-El bubbling under the surface, smirked. "No, actually I don't. I don't have to tell you anything. Liz wants you to know certain things, fine, but only questions that won't put her or us in harm's way."

None of the Antarian/Earthling hybrids argued with that. They wanted to know but understood, better than most, that knowing the others powers would put them at a disadvantage. However that didn't stop Tess from pointing out, "But most of you know our powers. How is that fair?"

"It's not." Liz admitted. "But it doesn't change the fact that we're not telling you what we can or cannot do."

"Are there any other Kryptonians in town? Or the planet?" Michael asked.

"More than likely. We don't know though." Jim told them. He wasn't about to mention Kyle's mom or that he in fact knew there were at least three other Kryptonians on Earth.

Michael sighed and scratched his eyebrow, this wasn't exactly the complete and utter disclosure they were promised. "Can you tell us anything?"

Khivar and Jim shared a look between them. Khivar motioned his head toward Liz and Clark and Jim nodded. There was one thing, at least, that they could tell them. They had to be told or they could be killed.

"Okay, there are some important things you need to know about Kryptonians in general. You need to know this; it could save your life. Our race is very primal when it comes to certain things. You notice how Liz and Clark are constantly touching each other, always keeping the other in sight?"

The group nodded. Their constant strokes and brushes against each other were difficult to miss.

"They are not doing it to make people," Jim stared directly at Max, "uncomfortable or jealous. It is part of their DNA. Every Kryptonian has a mate because of the advanced technology on our planet we were able to find nearly all of the mated pairs. Liz and Clark are mated pairs. What that means is don't try to separate them. Ever. You try, they will kill you."

Max scrunched up his face and shook his head. "No way Sheriff. Liz wouldn't hurt or kill us for getting between her and him." Although he wasn't too happy with Liz at that moment for a multitude of reasons he'd never believe she'd hurt him. She loved him.

Khivar stepped forward and got a few inches from Max's face. "Do not make that mistake. Liz is not human, Clark is not human. Not in Earthling terms. They are Kryptonian. Millions of years of instinct dictate how they will react, despite them growing up on this planet, and despite them acting like any normal teenager ninety-nine percent of the time they are aggressive beings. Max if you walked up to Liz right now, grabbed her hand and started pulling her away from Clark you'd be in about fifty pieces on the desert floor because Clark would tear you apart. Do you want to know what Liz would do? She'd watch, she'd revel, and when Clark was done making you into puzzle pieces, she'd laugh, strip off her clothes and start fucking Clark right in front of everyone because he would have proved his claim on her and he would have proved his strength."

"You're lying." Max whispered, although he didn't sound as convinced as he had been.

"No, he's not." Liz stated. "Khivar is right Max. Even now feeling the anger Clark feels at you just looking at me," She bit her lip a little embarrassed at what she was about to admit to a quarry full of people but it had to be done if her friends, former or not, were going to stay safe. She shook her head. "Kryptonians are a primal species. With mates we are protective, possessive, and always ready to bed them and we will kill without remorse if there's a threat no matter how small or unbelievable. If Maria, Isabel or Tess came onto Clark…just imagining it gets my blood boiling and I want to remove the threat." Liz eyes heated to an angry red, her hands clenched tightly to Clark, before she reached out and pulverized a rock in her left hand but she held herself in check. "Just the thought of it, imagine what I would be like if they really tried it."

"This is why it is important, if you see them having sex, if you see them in a private moment, no matter how public, ignore them and get away from them and the situation quickly. Don't engage, don't interact, just go. It's the best way to stay alive in that situation." Khivar told them.

It took a few minutes but eventually Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess stared at Liz and Clark as if they were different beings. They weren't just their friends or former friends, they were aliens and they had a different duty and different instincts than they did.

While the human hybrids were aliens they were essentially human despite having powers. Their thought processes were human, they didn't have their ancestry dictating them, but Liz and Clark did.

"We understand." Tess stated.

Jim breathed a small sigh of relief. "Good."

Liz closed her eyes happy that they weren't going to argue anymore on the matter. _I hope they listen._

_If they don't…_ Clark didn't finish his thought.

_I know._ Liz kissed the side of his neck. Off in the far distance she heard the sound of a car driving fast. _Do you hear that?_

_Yea._ "Did any of you tell your protector you were here?" Clark asked.

"No." Tess shook her head negatively. "Why?"

"Because there's a car coming, about two miles down the road, fast." Jim replied.

Isabel glanced at her brothers. The three of them had known each other for so long they could practically read minds. Was super hearing a power of theirs? It must be since Clark, Jim, Kyle, and Liz tensed up and became alert to something off to the left.

Five minutes later a black SUV with tinted windows came barreling up to where the group was. Dust spewed behind it and around it when it came to a sudden stop.

Agent Pierce jumped out of the driver's side door. For a moment everyone tensed but Tess raised her hands toward everyone in a gesture of 'calm down'. "It's ok. It's Nasedo." Max, Michael, and Isabel knew Nasedo was posing as Agent Pierce to keep the Special Unit off their backs as long as possible but she didn't know if the others knew.

Khivar straightened his jacket and put his hands in his pockets. Protector against protector. What a battle they could have. He mused silently.

"Tess what is going on?" Nasedo, in Agent Pierce shape, demanded to know.

Instead of answering Tess stood her ground. "How did you find us?"

"GPS in your phone." He coolly stated, although Tess could tell he wasn't telling her something. "Now what…" At that moment he caught sight of Khivar. He raised his hand quickly and sent out a blast that should have knocked Khivar back but his enemy stood their, smiling.

"Getting weaker being on Earth?" He taunted.

Nasedo casted pointed glares toward the Royal Four. "All of you. In the car now."

Michael, who still wasn't comfortable with Nasedo in Pierce's skin, hesitated. But when Max, Isabel and Tess made their way to the car he followed.

"Stay away from my charges Khivar." Nasedo growled.

"Stay away from mine." Khivar shot back.

Nasedo backed away, Max and Michael went to the Jeep, the second in command didn't want to spend a thirty minute drive with the face of the agent he killed. While Tess and Isabel went with their protector.

Khivar turned back to everyone when the SUV and Jeep sped away in clouds of dust. Clark stared hard at him. "How do you know him?" Clark questioned.

"A few ways." Khivar admitted. "Nasedo was part of the group that didn't want Kryptonians on Antar. Since I was obviously on the side of the argument to have your people there we weren't friendly with each other. Plus we are sort of related. We share the same grandfather."

TBC

Coming Up: Nasedo learns how strong (not necessarily physically strong) the Royal Four are. Cara finds Nasedo but it doesn't turn out well for her. And the 'I Know or Am a Kryptonian' gang head back to the Crashdown for some relaxation.


	39. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

_Max's Jeep_

"We shouldn't have left so soon." Michael told Max once they were a few miles away from the Quarry.

Max nodded. "You're right we shouldn't have."

Michael froze for a moment, Max actually agreed with him for once. He took a quick look around at his surroundings. Nope, still summer hot Roswell, no signs of freezing anywhere.

"There was still a lot we could have asked them. Like why would the others believe Khivar when he killed us in our former lives? Doesn't that say he's a bad guy?"

"Not necessarily." Max turned a corner and continued to follow Nasedo's SUV.

Michael, at first, didn't pick up where Max was going with his comment but he quickly figured it out. "Ok, so he might not be a bad guy but he's definitely our enemy. How can they explain their trust in him?"

"There has got to be something their not telling us." Max spoke distractedly.

Michael scratched his eyebrow. "Try a lot of somethings. While they told us some, Liz and the others are still keeping a lot close to the vest. We've got to figure out a way to get them to tell us."

Max stared straight ahead, not speaking, hardly blinking, and barely listening. "Hmm-mm"

"Ok, let me guess..." Michael sighed, irritated at Max's one track mind.

"Even with everything we shared…I realize that I don't know Liz at all. She admitted she'd kill me or have Clark kill me and not care. How does that mesh with the sweet, innocent girl I dated?" Max asked his brother and friend.

"She didn't say she'd kill you. She said she'd kill Isabel, Tess, and Maria if they went after Clark. Clark is the one that's going to kill you if you go after her." Michael pointed out in a semi-joking manner. He had to find humor in this whole situation.

"Great." Max mumbled.

"Why are you getting so uptight about this anyway, you are dating Tess, who in case you haven't noticed is smokin' hot, so as long as you stay away from her and Clark you'll be fine. Right? You are planning on staying away?"

Max kept quite for a second then exhaled softly. "Yes but I can't stop loving her right away, it's not a switch."

"Well for your sake and the sake of your spine you better start losing that love. No good can come from you pursuing her."

Max stayed silent. For a moment Michael thought he was being ignored but then Max said two words that nearly caused not only Roswell but the whole Earth to freeze. "You're right."

"Excuse me?" He had to have heard wrong. Since when did Max agree he was right on matters of his and Liz's relationship?

"You are right. Liz and I…we're not…clearly if she…and Tess."

"Ok you went from making sense to semi-incoherent babbling."

Max sighed. "As much as I love her, I fell in love with a lie or at least not the true version of her. I don't know how to wrap my head around that. And as you pointed out, Clark would bend my spine in different directions if I pursued her. My spine's rather important to me." He turned into the parking lot of Michael's apartment building. Tess, Isabel, and Nasedo were there waiting for them.

"Let's find out what our lying protector wants." Michael hopped out of the jeep, Max did the same and the two walked over to the other three.

Michael opened the door to his apartment only to have Nasedo push passed him, moving too slowly for his taste.

"Yes, please come on in." Michael glared at the protector.

"This is no time for human niceties. That was Khivar, why didn't any of you call me?" Nasedo shouted.

Tess shut the door behind her. Max started to answer but she put her hand up in a universal gesture of 'wait, let me talk first'. "Why have you been lying to us?"

Nasedo whirled around. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Khivar told us that he wasn't here to hurt us. Plus he told us interesting tidbits on our past lives. Much of which doesn't quite gel with what you told us." Tess stood only a couple feet from her protector and pseudo father looking closely at his face. There was the twitch. That small little jump of a nerve that sometimes shot up when he lied. It wasn't obvious to anyone who didn't know what to look for but she'd lived with him for the majority of her post hatched life and she could notice his minor tells.

Nasedo stared at her incredulously, "You can't be so naïve. He's lying to you."

The nerve jumped again. "No he wasn't." Tess closed her eyes, sad that the man she trusted, despite some of the issues they've had over the years, hadn't told her the truth on so many things.

"How can you trust the man who killed you in your past life?" He demanded to know.

Tess shook her head. "I don't trust him. But I trust my eyes. You're nervous and that nerve, right there," She touched the middle of his eyebrow. "It twitches when you start lying. It's been twitching a lot during this conversation." She turned away, ashamed at the faith she placed in him.

"Don't be a fool Tess. This is not the time to question loyalties." Nasedo shouted.

She whirled around. "But it's perfectly acceptable for you to question ours? It takes trust to get trust back."

Max put his hands on her shoulders comforting her as best he could. "How can we trust you now?" He asked the man who was supposed to look out for all of them.

"Everything I have done has been in your best interest. You four needed to be together, united as one to have any shot at surviving the Kryptonian interlopers. They will destroy you if you're not a unit."

Isabel crossed her arms angry at Nasedo's accusations. "You should have been honest with us. We still would have been united. Max, Michael and I are family, always will be and Tess is one of us so no matter what and we have welcomed her with open arms. You should have told us the truth. Had more faith in us."

"I couldn't take that chance. In your former life you were in love with Khivar's father and Krenic supported the Kryptonians living on Antar. The same species that murdered three members of the Royal Family and if my information is correct the Kryptonians living on Antar have helped Khivar take over as the ruling King of Antar. We are looking at a possible war children, I didn't have the luxury of hoping you'd come around. Who knows what Khivar has planned now that he's here and has connected with more Kryptonians here. God and we don't even know what rank Parker, Valenti and the other guy hold. If we're lucky they will be low ranking but if Khivar's here protecting them…they can't be of low rank. That is not good for us and you stupid children keep thinking of them as your friends when they are the enemy."

The group was silent at the end of Nasedo's speech. Frustrated with their "protector" Michael stepped forward. "You need to leave my apartment, now."

"Excuse me?" Nasedo was trying really hard not to strangle the second in command. He just revealed massive amounts of threats on the horizon and Michael's solution was to ask him to leave?

"Michael's right." Max stated. "You need to leave. The four of us, we need to talk alone, we'll call you when we know where we stand." In that moment he was every bit the King of Antar that he was destined to be, that he was born to be. Firm but diplomatic, caring about his family and friends but not completely pushing Nasedo away.

Nasedo breathed out through his nose clearly frustrated. "Fine but don't come crying to me if you make the wrong choice and end up bowing to a murderous race or worse end up dead at their feet." With that final parting shot Nasedo stormed out of Michael's apartment.

TBC


	40. Chapter 37

Note: I hope you all have as much fun reading it as I had fun writing it.

Since I can see an end in sight (still a few chapters away but it's quickly coming up and don't worry there is still going to be at least 3 sequels after this fic), I wanted to ask everyone if there was something you specifically wanted me to touch on from Smallville Season 3 or Roswell Season 2, if there's anything you want to happen between Clark & Liz or anyone/anything else that you'd like to see, let me know. I'm not promising that everything anyone asks for will be there, since I already have some general ideas for characters and such, but I will try to get in as much as possible.

**Chapter 37**

Dust rose up from the Kent's, Parker's, Liz's friends, and Khivar driving away from the Quarry. Their tires kicked up various clouds coating the air with grayish brown particles.

Liz, Clark, and Jim stayed behind to teach Kyle some more about his abilities. Maria and Alex had wanted to stay and watch but Maria had to get back to the Crashdown and Alex had a band rehearsal that he couldn't cancel, not with a paying gig so close on the horizon.

"Ok, I want to do that eye heat thing." Kyle rubbed his hands together eager to get started.

Clark laughed at how excited Liz's friend was. "Um, just think of something that…" He shifted his gaze toward Jim; he was raised to not talk this way in front of adults.

Liz raised her eyebrows in an innocent fashion but her eyes were mischievous. She enjoyed Clark's nervousness. "If you can't say it…" leaving the sentence hanging.

"Fine. Think about something that gets you sexually excited." Clark blurted out.

"That was nicer than I'd put it." Liz smirked.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Yes, Liz we all know you have a hidden vulgar streak. Some of us can refrain from that kind of crass talk." He teased.

"Oh please, you're dirtier than I am." She gently pushed Kyle on his arm.

"And proud of it." He admitted happily. Turning toward a bunch of boulders Kyle stared hard at it. "All right. Sexual thoughts."

Liz scratched at the back of her neck with her finger. "Maybe we shouldn't be here for this?" She whispered to Clark. People thought sexual thoughts all the time, it was natural, but it was different to know they were thinking them right at that moment.

A few minutes Kyle grunted with frustration. "Ok I don't get it. Thinking very hot thoughts and nada."

"It could be one of two options son." Jim grasped his shoulder. "You might not get heat vision, a couple of our ancestors didn't or your body might not be ready to get heat vision. After all you're getting the feelings of Clark and Liz, if your heat vision were to start showing up now you'd be setting a lot of fires."

Kyle reluctantly nodded. "Fine. I can accept that. It sucks but fine. What about the speed?"

Jim couldn't help the smile from emerging onto his face. Kyle looked like an excited five year old at Christmas getting to meet Santa for the first time. It brought back many joyous memories of the past.

"How do I not end up in Mexico by going super fast?" Kyle bluntly asked. "Last time Liz kept a firm grip on my shirt."

"First, you've got to be aware of your surroundings." Clark explained. "Hyper aware. It'll take your eyes a little while to adjust to those speeds. My first time testing it out I ended up in Metropolis." He revealed.

Liz nodded. "Denver for me."

Clark turned Kyle toward the direction of town. "In order to start just start running. That's the simple part. When you're starting out kicking into super speed can feel like a car going into the next gear. You'll literally feel a jerk when inside when you move that fast. As you get used to it you'll still feel it a bit but you'll hardly notice it."

"Then in order to not end up elsewhere than where you want to be you have to keep your eyes on target." Liz stepped in. "You want to go to your house for instance, you know that Jones's Chicken Shack is three blocks from there, when you see that start slowing down. Do it like you would if you didn't have abilities."

"Sounds easy enough but you two are going to have to stick with me." Kyle pushed back his hair and stretched. "Do we get pulled muscles?" He stopped mid-stretch.

"No, but if it'll help do it." Liz patted Kyle on the back. "Whenever you're ready."

Liz stood still; she and Clark would be keeping pace with Kyle to make sure he didn't end up in the middle of the ocean. It can be hard enough to master the abilities when you've been learning how to work them properly since you can remember but to get the powers out of the blue like Kyle had, it'd take him longer to learn what had become natural to her and Clark.

"First test…well second if you count this morning…to my house." He told the others of his planned direction.

"We'll be with you." Liz assured him.

Kyle stared ahead, he could do this. He's an all-star athlete in wrestling, basketball, and even baseball. Granted baseball was actually little league when he was ten but still all-star athlete. One deep breath in and…like a shot he took off.

Mountains whizzed by, light brown desert colored hills and valleys blended into the bit of greenery that could be seen around Roswell, nature gave way to man made buildings at a frightening pace. Kyle recognized the tire store that on the edge of town, he spotted the supermarket that was three miles from the Crashdown. Right, left, down the winding road. He pushed his body to go faster wanting to get to his house.

Behind Kyle Clark kept up easily, always two steps away from him, when Kyle sped up so did he. It would take months of practicing for Kyle to get the hang of his abilities. He had grown up thinking and believing he was completely human and to find out that he wasn't it'd take time to change his belief that he could do the things he and Liz did naturally now.

Liz, on the other hand, she ran in front of Kyle, running backward. She saw her one time boyfriend and long time friend zoom through the streets. People on the street felt a strong wind go by, three Kryptonians running by she was surprised there wasn't a hurricane in their wake.

Close to reaching their destination she began her slow down. Although from start to finish it took forever to explain it to Kyle the actual process of super speed and the slow down went by in seconds.

Taking notice of Kyle not slowing down at the right time Clark pushed his own body a bit faster and grabbed at his shirt. Liz slowed and put her hands out in front of her gripping his upper arms. "Whoa cowboy." Using her strength she pushed against Kyle's accelerated body.

A bit of smoke rose from his shoes as he slowed his speed and the pavement beneath him gave way. The hard cement was nothing compared to his shoes though. The further he got the more shoe he lost. Small pieces flaked away, then larger pieces, until the rubber soles had disintegrated till only the tops remained. His socks didn't stand a chance and when he finally slowed down in front of his house with help he was left with the bottom of his feet bare and the untouched parts of his socks and shoes still around his ankles.

"That didn't go like I hoped." Kyle muttered.

"It's ok. You'll get better, it'll take time. Nobody gets the handle of these things overnight." Liz comforted him the best she could.

Rocking back and forth on his feet he groaned with frustration. "My clothes budget is going to sky rocket."

Jim, who had been trailing the teenagers closely, smiled. "I've got money set aside for this very thing. On Krypton certain clothes were able to be bonded to us so we didn't have to worry about damaging them. They were great when in training. We'll get you new clothes and shoes when you need it. But try to work on the running bare foot, that way we won't buy you new shoes every day until you get it."

Kyle agreed. "Good idea."

"Did you want to change shoes before we go to the Crashdown?" Clark asked.

Looking at his chopped in half shoes again he nodded. "Yea. But should I keep them off for running there?"

Clark shook his head. "No, Liz and I can keep you from destroying your other pair. Just like when she kept a hold of you on the way to school today."

With a pleased grin Kyle ran, normal speed, into the house, changed and came back outside. With their next destination only a mile away it didn't take long for the four Kryptonians at the Quarry to zoom back to the Crashdown. The others hadn't arrived yet, probably still a good half hour away. While they waited Liz got everyone sodas and the four talked about nothing in particular, mindful of the patrons around them, until they heard the cars in the back alley.

SVRosSVRosSVRos

Fuming at being thrown out Nasedo wished, not for the first time, that he had Michael's blasting powers. Unfortunately all he had was shapeshifting and frying someone from the inside. Although killing would ease the frustration a bit he couldn't risk any of his charges being captured and dissected due to his negligence.

As he turned a corner a beautiful, familiar woman came running up to him. "Nasedo." She grasped his arm and smiled.

"Cara. What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Khivar knows." Cara breathed heavily.

Nasedo let out an angry shout. "Dammit. How long has he known?" He hoped it wasn't for very long.

"Since the beginning. Khivar gave me fake information to feed to you. Some was real but if it was damaging to his goal…" Cara left the sentence unfinished. She hated that she had been used and lied to for months.

Nasedo breathed in the dry Roswell air, doing his best to calm his…disappointment. "That is unfortunate." He turned to face her and with lightning fast moves gripped her neck in his hand. "It means I won't need you anymore."

"Wait, wait." Cara struggled to get out.

"No." Nasedo dragged her into the alley and pinned her against the wall.

"Their…" Cara's face began turning a deep red. "Parent's."

Immediately Nasedo let his informant go. "What about their parents?" His King and Queen.

She held onto her throat relishing the air entering and expanding her lungs. She smiled softly with relief that she was given a reprieve. "They're here. Khivar has them. Prisoners."

Nasedo stood straighter. "Hmm, that is interesting." When he lifted his hand again Cara flinched back trying to get deeper into the brick wall behind her. "Rest easy Cara." He healed her bruising neck. "You've proven your worth. Come with me. The Royal Four," He spoke with a snide sneer. "Need to hear this."

TBC


End file.
